


Born Yours

by pinkSALMON



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Assassination, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Woman, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freaky alien porn, Light Dom/sub, Lizard dicks, Lots of Crying, Mean Girl, Mild Dom/Sub Relationship, Praise Kink, Shy boi, So much angst, Unreliable Narrator, We need more dominant women in fan fiction, Xenophilia, Yandere, alien dicks, it gets really weird, soul mates, tw emotional abuse, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkSALMON/pseuds/pinkSALMON
Summary: Everyone in the universe is born with a unique mark on their bodies. The one who has the matching mark is said to be your soulmate.The universe has to have gotten it wrong, though. We are the opposite of soulmates. We are the opposite in every way. Why do I have to marry him?No matter though. Just like daddy always said,”Before you start a war, you better know what you’re fighting for.“
Relationships: Original Male Drell Character(s)/Original Female Human Character(s)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 83





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elise & Arion: A Soul Mate Project File](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508677) by [DragonDreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDreads/pseuds/DragonDreads). 



> Don't let another day go by my love,  
> It'll be just like starting over - starting over. 
> 
> Starting Over, John Lennon
> 
> Inspired by the Soul Mate Project Files by DragonDreads  
> It is set in the same AU. Reading their series is not required but definitely recommended!
> 
> I literally just wanted to write freaky alien porn but then a plot happened.

“What do you think our mates will be like?” A thin yellow drell asked the others. The young one seemed to vibrate with excitement. He hadn’t seemed to still once since the fourteen of them were all loaded into the transport ship with the promise of a new life. 

“I hope she’s beautiful.” Someone sighed from further down the transport ship. “I just hope mine isn’t a krogan!” Another laughed. 

The chatter began to flow together until Runil could no longer understand what was said. He turned his gaze downwards and fidgeted with his lucky charm around his neck; a sea shell given to him by his brother. 

He stared at the packet in his lap, the bright glowing letters in a language he could not read. But he knew what they said. ‘Soul Mate Project- Perspective Match Found‘ He tried to imagine what his own mate would be like. Would she be loud and as mean as his Matriarch? Or would she be more soft spoken and kind like the female’s daughter?

It was only a single week prior when the males of his group on Kahje were told about the Soul Mate Project. When their group leader spoke of Project, Runil never truly believed he would be one of the males who would match with someone off planet.

He lifted a hand and gently touched the small crescent shaped mark on his cheekbone. His people just thought they were birth marks. No one ever would have thought they were actually more than that. 

‘ _Every living being in the galaxy is said to have a Mate Mark’ The group leader spoke, remembering all the information his master had told him._ _‘Only_ _one other shares the same mark, and that person is the missing half of your soul. The Soul Mate Project has taken the initiative to document all of these marks with the single goal of reuniting soul mates. By galactic law, every person who comes of age must report to the Soul Mate Project and have their mark documented and a contract signed agreeing that should a mate be discovered, a bonding ceremony will be performed. Unifying the two with the matching marks for life and completing the soul. A few of you will be chosen by the Matriarch to be the first drell to have your marks documented and matches located.’_

“Runil!” 

The aforementioned drell jolted upright at the sudden call of his name and the young yellow drell, the one they call Muhi, laughed at his reaction. Runil chuckled as he felt his neck frills burn with embarrassment. 

“Welcome back.” Muhi chuckled. “I asked if you were excited to leave Kahje, but I guess you were too far gone to hear me.” 

Runil frowned at the question and rubbed his hands together. “Sorry friend. I was just thinking how sudden this all was.” A few of his companions hummed in agreement. 

“B-but I guess I’m excited... I don’t know though I never thought I would even leave our compound… let alone the whole planet… I-I would say I’m m-more worried than a-anything.” Runil muttered. 

“Worried? What’s there to fear? We got out of that place! We get to be free now! No bossy females dictating our every move. We can come and go as we please. We get to actually live our lives!” Muhi jumped up in his excitement and waved his arms as he spoke. “No more walking baby making machines! And think of all the food we can eat! And whenever we want!”

Runil had to agree, that sounded nice. The drell on Kahje were governed by a strict Matriarch. The females ruled every part of their lives. The men were kept only to be given to the hanar for the compact, or used for breeding to grow their population. They had no rights, no real lives. The thought of now being able to choose everything himself made him more nervous than anything. He was told in the rest of the galaxy, males tended to lead everything. Wives looked to their husbands for guidance and leadership. Would his new wife want him to make their decisions? Would he be expected to support their household and keep her safe? Runil plucked at the threads of his pants. What if he made the wrong choice? Would his wife hate him?

“Stop worrying, Runil!” Muhi swatted at Runil’s fidgeting hands. “Everything will be fine!” He stated with a cheeky grin.

A light green drell two seats down from Muhi agreed, “Yeah, the people from the Project seemed pretty strict in making sure everyone is safe.” 

A gentle ding from the space craft caught everyone’s attention and the voice of the AI let them all know they would be arriving in a few minutes. 

Muhi climbed back into his seat and tried his best to sit still. Runil couldn’t help but smile at him, he envied the young drell’s optimism. 

With a confident huff, Runil sat up straighter in his chair. Muhi was right. Everything was going to be fine. His wife would be the most beautiful and kind woman in the galaxy. She would smile at him easily, hold him just for the intimacy and not for a base desire to reproduce. She would be understanding and patient and they would spend their lives in a nice simple existence that they created. He closed his eyes and smiled. Now. Now he was excited. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

—————————————————————————————————————————————————-—————————————

Despite it being almost midnight, the two young human children seemed more awake than ever as they jumped up and down in front of their mother. Their matching bright red onesie pajamas making them look almost like balls bouncing against the carpet in the mothers office.

Scarlet Anderson knelt down to hug both of them tightly, giving all four cheeks an exaggerated kiss. She said something to them that had both children grinning even wider, then a man stepped into the room to herd them back out of the office. 

Scarlet stood to kiss her husband quickly on the lips before closing the door behind him. She seemed to sigh before going back to sit at her desk, staring at a holo of her children sitting on Santa’s lap with a smile.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Squeeze. 

Blood painted the inside of the office, making the walls match the name of the now dead woman inside. A perfect shot straight through her left temple. The giant window that took up the entire wall remained unshattered, just a single hole from her bullet that managed to make it through. Good. Less likely to alert the family inside until she was able to get away.

Lucatillia watched for only a few seconds longer, making sure the woman stayed dead, before lifting her head from the scope of her rifle. 

Perhaps she should check the records and see where Scarlet purchased her bulletproof glass from, so she would know to never purchase her own there. She thought with a laugh, breaking down her rifle with practiced ease and storing the beloved weapon into the case with care. She stood and jogged back over to the fire escape where she would make her descent from the rooftop. 

Lucatillia wondered briefly what Scarlet had done to her business partner to warrant him taking out a hit on the her. Did she try to cut him out? Or was she just a disposable pawn?

But knowing the nature of businessmen, it likely was the latter. She was probably just some innocent woman who got tangled up with the wrong people.

That was just the nature of mankind. Lucatillia knew that all to well. Life was just a ladder to them; where one had to climb and step over others if they wanted to reach the top. Being hesitant to pass others only forced your life to a standstill. 

Lucatillia wasn’t afraid to climb. She didn’t hesitate. 

Scarlet wasn’t much of a step up though. Her life wasn’t contracted by her father or the Primarch. She was closer to target practice than anything. 

But her death would at least pay the bills. Maybe buy those new shoes she had been eyeing.

She opened up her omnitool and called a taxi to pick her up from a bar a few blocks over before climbing down the fire escape. From there she would head to a shuttle to make her way back to her home on the citadel.

Then she sent a single messsage to her proxy.

_It’s done. Pay me bitch._ _-Ghost_


	2. Beat It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t run from all of your problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to show them that you're really not scared  
> You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
> They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair  
> So beat it, but you wanna be bad
> 
> Beat It, Michael Jackson

Few had as much courage as Elena Esposito. She slammed her fist on her sister’s door over and over as if no one else existed in the upscale apartments. She let out a huff of air and pressed her ear to the door, waiting to see if she could hear anyone stirring inside. 

“Lucy, I know you’re home! Open the damn door!” She sighed dramatically and turned around to lean her back on the door, banging the back of her blonde head on the metal just for the sake of annoying the other blonde inside.

Had anyone else lived in apartment 2020, perhaps a neighbor would have poked their head out to yell about the noise Elena was causing. But no one else had the courage the young woman in the hall did. So they all stayed silently in their own homes just hoping the noise would stop soon. 

It had been maybe fifteen minutes of Elena pounding on the door before the speaker on the right of the door crackled to life. 

“Darling sister of mine, so good to hear from you. How may _fucking_ I help you?” Lucy’s husky voice growled out.

“Open the door. I feel like a idiot just standing here.” Elena smiled apologetically at someone passing the hall, but they didn’t even bother glancing her way. They just scurried down further down the hall. 

“Well you certainly look like one banging on my door as if you were goddamn C-sec. I almost flushed my drugs.” Lucy scoffed a bitter laugh into the mic. 

“DOOR.” Elena barked. She almost wished Lucy actually _did_ do drugs. They might make her more enjoyable to be around.

Lucy didn’t reply through the speaker, but Elena could hear beeping and turning as the seven locks were all undone. Elena would never understand her sister’s intense paranoia, since when did anyone need seven locks? Maybe she really _was_ a drug lord.

The door slid open and she immediately slipped inside the apartment and glanced around. Lucy had been on yet another business trip for the past month, so the only thing that seemed askew was the single suitcase thrown onto the black leather sectional couch in the center of the room. Everything else was as it always was.

Despite being one of the nicest apartment buildings in the Presidium, Elena wasn’t much of a fan of spending time at her sisters place. It seemed almost staged with the perfectly placed furniture and decor that came with the apartment. The only thing that didn’t come with the place was a large bookshelf Lucy had custom built against the wall by the bedroom door. It was filled with dusty old books the woman seemed to collect but never had Elena seen her read. 

Even the smell was just an artificial clean smell akin to laundry detergent. The same smell that lingered in the entire apartment building. She much preferred her own home that always smelled of whatever food her children and husband were always making. The toys and clothes strewn around the entire place and even the dishes that seemed endless just made the place seem like home to her. The mess spoke of family and memories. Lucy’s apartment may as well just have been a hotel. 

”How was your trip?” Elena spoke loudly, as she still couldn’t immediately see her sister. The woman’s answering voice came from the small kitchen to the right.

“You didn’t come here to talk about my work.” She responded. 

Elena dropped her purse and the packet from The Soul Mate Project on the glass end table next to the door and continued to the couch further into the apartment where she sat down. The table was covered with a ridiculous pink floral fabric. It matched almost nothing in the house. She’ll never understand why her sister would cover the beautiful table underneath. 

“Did you get my messages?” Elena asked and she tapped on her bouncing knees. Lucy emerged from the kitchen holding two steaming white mugs in her hands. 

Elena couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow after noticing her sister was still in her pajamas. It was past noon, was she just now waking up? 

“I did.” Was her only reply. Elena muttered a quick thanks when one of the mugs were handed to her and she grinned at the pleasant smell of the fancy coffee her sister always had filled her senses. With three young children of her own, it wasn’t as if Elena got to splurge on the nice coffee. Hell, she was lucky if she even had time to drink a whole cup. Lucy sat on the far end of the sectional and stared blankly out of the floor to ceiling windows in front of them. 

“Aren’t you excited? They found your match! Your soulmate. Your missing piece.” Elena sighed and smiled even wider at her sister, turning her body on the couch to face her. “It’s almost statically impossible to find a match, I mean there’s billions of people in the galaxy. You’re so lucky!” 

Lucy’s facial expression didn’t change from her usual bored expression and she didn’t bother to respond or even glance her way. Elena was not deterred, and continued speaking whilst waving her hands for a dramatic flair.

“The people from the Soul Mate Project said they couldn’t find you to give you the good news themselves. They came while I was at home with the kids. Oh gosh, you should have seen Aida,” Elena giggled at the memory of her youngest daughter. “She was so excited for you she kept asking me where her soul mate was.”

“She’s fucking three, does she even understand what a soul mate is?” Lucy turned her head to look at her sister with a slightly amused look in her one brown eye. “I’ll have you know she’s very smart for her age.” Elena said, not biased at all regarding her precious baby girl. 

Elena pushed at her sisters leg and said, “Go get dressed, they demanded we go down there as soon as I got a hold of you.” Elena watched her sister, who didn’t even bother to move other then the slow blink of indifference. 

Elena continued to stare at her expectantly before standing up herself and marching to her bedroom. “Fine, I’ll pick out at outfit for you.” 

By the time Lucy decided to get up and follow after her, Elena had already thrown a few articles of clothing on the unmade bed. 

“Don’t you own anything with a bit of color? You’re going to meet your Soul Mate, not attending a funeral.” Elena clicked her tongue and held a grey dress up to her sister before shaking her head and putting it back in the closet. Lucy wasn’t a bad looking woman, per se. Rather strange looking, with her almost-white platinum hair and her heterochromia, but not bad. Elena thought. Her blue eye was almost a little too pale though and reminded the younger woman of a dead fish. 

With her constant resting bitch face and the horrible gold fangs she had implanted where her canines and premolars once were she was someone who tended to make people uneasy. If only Elena could convince her to ditch the dark makeup… 

“I’m not going.” 

Elena whipped back at Lucy and gasped. “You have to! You know it’s illegal to refuse!”

Lucy didn’t seem bothered just offering a slight shrug as her only reply.

“Don’t be selfish. They won’t just go after you if you refuse. Didn’t you hear what happened with that turian guy who refused his human match? It was horrible. His whole family was ruined all because he didn’t want to leave his girlfriend for his soul mate.” Elena began to shout.

”It’s a good thing we’re not family then.” Lucy’s statement stung, she had to admit. Even though her saying that wasn’t new as the woman seemed dead set on not letting anyone close to her. But the past few years after Elena had tracked down her older sister she liked to think she had weaseled her way into the woman’s heart. 

“Besides, I have to leave again in a few days.” Lucy offered.

Elena rolled her eyes. Lucy always had to leave for her mysterious work. Elena had given up trying to find out what the woman did to afford the luxuries she enjoyed. She had been bugging her for years but not once did Lucy actually tell her a serious answer. She’d gotten replies ranging from high class escort to marketing for the Blasto franchise. 

“Well the Project doesn’t see it that way. When they couldn’t find wherever the hell you always run off to, they came straight to me. Which means that if they can’t punish you, they’ll punish us!” Elena said then scowled when Lucy just took a slow sip of her coffee without breaking eye contact. 

“That means Aida, Sofia, or Silvia might never get to meet their soul mates. We’ll be blacklisted! Denied for jobs or…. or…. loans! The galaxy will see us as untrustworthy! Our lives will be ruined. And think of your adoptive family. You think they’ll be safe from this?” Elena shouted and abandoned her raid of Lucy’s closet and walked closer to the other woman. She placed her hand over Lucy’s that still gripped her coffee mug and pleaded the best she could.

”Oh come on. It’s fucked up that the government gets a say in who we marry and you know it.” Lucy said, narrowing her eyes. “I’m not going to bend over and spread my cheeks to Big Brother just because someone happened to be born with a similar birth mark.”

”Please Lucy… Just at least meet him… For us…” She stared directly into her sister’s strange mismatched eyes and the older woman finally sighed with a slight nod. Elena let out the breath she had been holding and resisted the urge to hug Lucy. She settled for jumping up and down while squealing and running back to the closet to snatch up the royal blue dress she had been eyeing. 

“Wear this!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I always accept constructive criticism and feedback! <3 Anything helps me get better.


	3. Fame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby, I'll be tough,  
> Too much is not enough,  
> No  
> I can ride your heart 'til it breaks  
> Ooh, I got what it takes  
> Fame
> 
> Fame, Irene Cara

Elena couldn’t help but be excited for her sister. Finding your Soul Mate was like winning the lottery. Elena only knew of a handful of people who had found theirs, and every single one of them seemed to have this unattainable happiness that she had never seen before. She looked over at her sister who seemed just as bored as she always did.

Lucy kept her hands shoved in the pockets of her long black jacket and refused to remove her large sunglasses even though they were indoors. They currently were standing in line for the help desk at the headquarters for The Soul Mate Project. They were next in line, waiting only for the well dressed asari behind the desk to finish chatting with the female turian in front of them.

”Stop looking so gloomy. No wonder everyone is so scared of you.” The younger woman glanced up at the taller one. Lucy didn’t reply. “Cheer up, will ya? Come on. What’s that silly vulgar thing you always say?”

Lucy snorted a half laugh at that and replied, “Let’s fuck this day in the mouth.”

Elena bumped shoulders with her sister. “Yeah, that. So come on, lets eff’ this day in the mouth.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, Mom.” 

”The kids seem to be enjoying their new school.” Elena offered to keep the conversation going. “Oh yeah?” Lucy hummed. 

“Yeah. I was a little worried about them going from an almost all human school on earth to the blended ones here on the Citadel.” Elena added. They moved maybe three months ago from the states when her husband was offered a better job. Their family had never even left earth, so Elena was happy everyone else seemed to be transitioning so easily.

”What about you?” Lucy asked, peering under her sunglasses at her sister.

“Everyone else is happy, that’s all that matters to me.” She replied. 

“I have another question. What would you do if your match was found? Would you leave Whatshisface?”

Elena fiddled slightly with her wedding ring, then stared at the mark that her oldest once told her looked like a butterfly on her wrist. She loved her husband. She did. But he wasn’t her soul mate. She couldn’t help but think what her life would be like if agents from the Project would show up at her door. She imagined a man who would love her children. A man who would help around the house. A man who never raised his voice at her. A man who wouldn’t expect his whole family to uproot everything just for work. While Elena was happy to at least have her sister near by, it wasn’t as if Lucy was emotionally available enough to really fill the void a large happy family could. 

“What do you think he’s like?” Elena changed the subject, not wanting to delve into her own feelings so early in the morning. 

Lucy hummed to let her know she was heard, but didn’t respond otherwise, her covered eyes watching the people around them. Elena was never surprised at her sister’s lack of manners. What do you expect when someone is raised by aliens?

“I bet he’s a soldier who just finished his service.” She was quite used to conversing for the both of them. At that though, her sister scoffed.

“I fucking hope not.” Lucy cracked her neck and spoke again. 

“With any luck it’s someone else who is already married and has his own life to live so we can just sign the paperwork and never see each other again.” 

“I can help whoever is next.” The asari at the front desk recited politely. Elena tugged on her sisters arm and basically dragged her to the desk. Lucy sighed and allowed herself to be pulled along, resisting just enough to annoy the younger blonde.

“Hello! My sister is here to meet her match!” Elena said to the worker. Almost immediately a wide smile broke out on the woman’s face. Her whole body seemed to light up in happiness.

“Oh dear that’s such good news! You must be so happy!” The ecstatic woman looked at Lucy expectantly, but of course no emotion crossed on her half hidden face.

”Yup.” Lucy answered.

The worker’s energy seemed to die down at that and she awkwardly laughed. “R-right, uh, your full name?” 

“Lucatillia Sevenius.” Lucy almost whispered, glancing around as if checking if anyone heard her full name. The asari maiden hesitated and stared into the dark sunglassses for only a moment before typing away. Elena nearly rolled her eyes at her sister’s rampant paranoia. She acted like she was some celebrity trying to avoid the paparazzi. 

“Thank you. Please fill out these documents and have a seat over there. Someone will be with you shortly.” The asari gestured to a bench off to the side near a wall with five doors with one hand whilst handing over a data pad with the other. 

Lucy remained silent but simply began walking over to the benches. Elena accepted the data pad and whispered a quick thank you before joining her sister. 

Both sisters sat side by side on the cold metal seat. Elena began reading over the paperwork, not even bothering to ask Lucy if she wanted to do it herself. 

“Let’s see…. name... birthday... ” Elena began humming a song from a kids show that was forever stuck in her head as she set to work. At the sound of a lighter flick she jerked up and stared at her sister in disbelief as she lit up a cigarette. 

“Don’t think you can smoke in here…” She glanced around nervously, but the only employee she saw was the receptionist they spoke to and the woman seemed too busy with her work to notice. Her sister remained silent. Can’t she just be normal for like, ten minutes? One would think that after being raised by the famously militant turians that she would respect the rules a little more. Lucy exhaled the smoke through her nostrils audibly and crossed her bare legs, one heel tapping on the tiles impatiently. 

“Whatever… Uh, what do I put down for work?” Elena asked, doing her best to avoid an argument in public. 

Lucy cracked her neck nonchalantly and exhaled more smoke. “Independent contract.” She said. 

“You’ll probably need to be more specific. Annual income?” Elena glanced up at her sister when she heard her scoff.

“Fuck, what is this? An audit? Why do they need all of this shit?” “Probably to make sure you can take care of your new husband” “Well if that’s the case put unemployed and income as zero.”

Elena groaned. “Please take this seriously.” Lucy’s mismatched eyes met hers from over her sunglasses. “I’m here, aren’t I?” “An audit- Do you even pay taxes anyways?” “Do I look like a bitch who pays taxes?” Lucy gave a lopsided grin, showing off the sharp gold teeth. God Elena hated those gaudy things.

People already tended to treat Lucy differently just because she as a person was so intimidating. Did she really need stupid fangs to drive the point home?

“Miss. Sevenius?” 

Both sisters looked up at Lucy’s surname being called. A middle aged human man walked over to them wearing a polite smile.

”Hello I’m- oh Miss please no smoking in the building. I’m Scott Johnson, I’m with the matchmaking department of Project Soul Mate.” 

Lucy made a show of putting the already finished cigarette out on the bottom of her shoe then discarding the butt into a small envelope she pulled from an inner pocket on her black coat before standing up to greet the man with a nod. 

Elena smiled apologetically and shaking the hand offered to her. 

“Hello, I’m Elena Esposito. Lucatillia is my older sister. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Johnson.” She said. 

“Oh please, Scott is fine.” He shook Elena’s hand then offered it to Lucy but, ever the rebel, she kept her hands in her pocket. 

“Sorry, germaphobe” She offered without even the smallest apology in her tone. Scott took the slight in stride though and laughed it off. “Well alright. Right this way ladies. We have much to discuss.”

“Why are you like this?” Elena hissed in Lucy’s ear. The older woman just chuckled in response. If Scott heard them, he didn’t show it.

“Did you finish the paperwork?” He asked, leading the two down the hall to an elevator where he pressed the ‘up’ button. 

“No, and actually-” “No we didn’t, sorry.” Elena quickly interrupted her sister before she continued to cause problems seemingly just for the fun of it. 

“It’s alright, we can finish in my office.” When the doors opened, all three of them filed in. Scott pressed the button for the 6th floor and the elevator whirred to life.

“Miss Sevenius, you must be excited to meet your soul mate.” Scott said to fill the awkward air that tended to fill elevators.

“Oh just simply giddy.” Lucy replied, sarcasm soaking every word. Elena placed her hands over her eyes with a sigh.

Scott seemed to ignore the tone. “That’s good. I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting him yet, but I do know that he is a drell. They just arrived to the citadel this morning.”

“At least it’s not a human.” Lucy huffed, studying her reflection in the metal box to fix her maroon lipstick with a finger.

“Why do you say that?” Elena turned to her sister with a raised eyebrow. She would personally be mortified if she knew she had to marry an alien.

Lucy gave her the smirk she always does when she’s about to say something vulgar. “Look, when you finally take the plunge to weird kinky alien sex, you can’t go back to humans.” 

The young mother snorted at that and eyed the older woman as if she just admitted to a mortal sin. “Seriously? You’re so gross.” Lucy just shrugged. “Do you even know how long a turian’s tongue is? Because I do.” “Oh my god.” Elena buried her hands in her face.

Scott chuckled awkwardly and left the elevator first when the doors opened. He turned right down the hall and both women followed after him.

“Have you ever met a drell before?” Elena asked her sister, walking to her left.

“Yes, once through work.” “What was he like?” “Arrogant prick.” Elena couldn’t help but laugh. 

Sounded like someone who could handle her sister. 

Internally, she pictured someone confident and outspoken. Quick to call her sister on her bullshit. With thick enough skin to handle her own rude jabs. And adventurous enough to keep her entertained. That, Elena thought, would be the perfect man for Lucy. 

She knew her sister was betting on the guy also being morally against The Soul Mate Project, but Elena silently prayed that it was someone who could genuinely make Lucy happy. 

“This is my office here, please have a seat.” Scott opened a door and entered without looking at the women behind him. 

Scott sat behind his desk in a old school rolling office chair before swiping at the holo screen in front of him. He selected a few things then turned to Lucy. 

“Alright, first thing is first, I need to take another photo of your Soul Mark. Where is it?” Scott looked at her politely, but Lucy just stared back at him. 

After a moment, Lucy reached up and took off the large dark sunglasses and Scott’s eyes immediately widened for a split second before dropping to the crescent shaped mark under her pale blue eye. 

“A-Ah. Please sit very still while I take another scan.” With a slight shake in his hands, Scott held up the device to Lucy’s cheek while he took a photo. Not once did she blink or move her strange eyes from Scott’s. 

Elena furrowed her eyebrows together. “Have you two met?” “Ex alliance?” Lucy asked immediately. 

Scott nodded. “Yes, once I finished my service I came here to help couples meet their soul mates.”

“How’d you know that?” Elena looked to her sister. “He’s familiar with the work I’ve done with the Hierarchy.” “The turian Hierarchy?” Elena pushed. “No, the Sunshine and Rainbows Hierarchy. What else do you need before I can go? I have shit to do.” Lucy swiped her tongue along her teeth again and huffed.

Elena narrowed her eyes at her sister. She knew that she was taken in by a turian family when their parents put her up for adoption as a child and that Lucy grew up on Palaven. But the older woman never really spoke of it, or what her childhood was like. 

“ My a-apologies. Now is this address still accurate?” He asked. Lucy didn’t even glance at the screen but nodded her affirmation. Elena looked at the address, it wasn’t. She rolled her eyes. 

“Actually, it’s not. Here I’ll type it in.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lucy’s tongue run across the metal teeth in her mouth again. Scott just seemed now like he was doing his best to just not anger the grumpy blonde any further. 

“Now, the circumstances with your soul mate are different then all of the others we normally deal with.” Scott began, pressing a few things on his holo screen before turning back to the sisters. Lucy leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. He continued. “In order to convince the drell to be entered into the system we had to agree to some… stipulations.” 

“What kind of stipulations?” Elena asked with a glance at her sister.

“Well you see Drell come from a matriarch dominated society. The males are kept only for breeding or for work. Everything else is ruled by the women.” Scott explained. 

Lucy laughed. “Sounds like my kind of place.” Elena elbowed her sister and glared. 

“Um yes well that means that the men who are kept are considered property. They have no rights. And for the males to be allowed to leave to be with their Soul Mates, their owners wanted to be compensated for their loss.” Scott continued, sending a careful glance to Lucy who kept an unreadable expression as always. But Elena could tell that she had finally been pushed from annoyed to angry. 

Elena spoke first. “You’re saying owners, but you’re talking about people here!” 

Scott agreed, “I know. I’m just explaining how their society sees it. Their population has been dwindling due to the very small amount of fertile males left. The only ones they’re even agreeing to allow to be put into the system are males that have shown to be unable to impregnate the females. The only reason they’re allowing it to begin with is out of necessity really. By only keeping fertile males they don’t have to waste resources on those who they don’t see as worth it.” 

“So let me get this straight…” Lucy tapped her heel on the floor a few times as she gathered her thoughts. “You want me to buy a slave because he couldn’t get his owner pregnant and she no longer wants him? How the fuck am I supposed to believe that this isn’t just a scam?” 

Scott attempted to interrupt her. “N-Now I know it’s unorthodox but we have systems in place to prevent any false positi-” “No. Fuck your systems. If you expect me to believe any of this, I want extra testing.” 

Scott rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “Every species has its own contract with the Project to cater to their own needs and requirements.”

Lucy crossed her arms this time raised her lip to visibly show off the metal teeth in a snarl. 

“Having something so a species can live off their planet is one thing. Paying for them is another. If you get to impose extra stipulations on me without my consent, I have some of my own. I want to make sure that this bitch didn’t just see someone with a visible marking and tattooed some dude to cash in.” 

Scott was silent for a moment and began tapping away at his screen.

Elena placed a hand on her sisters arm and asked her own question.

“How much does his owner want anyways?” 

“She originally wanted 200,000 credits. However she will only be getting 50,000. As you will also need to provide a translator and other neccisites such as a dehumidifier for your home. She will be paying for all of his medical needs to be sure he won’t get ill when exposed to new people.” 

“And what if I don’t want him in my home?” Lucy asked with a raised brow. Scott seemed to hesitate. “It is required. You have no choice. It is in the contract.” He gestured to the packet sticking out Elena’s purse.

Elena choked. 50,000 credits? She knew her sister was wealthy, but no way she had that much just sitting around. That was as much her husband made in an entire year! Plus he would need clothes, maybe special food, gosh he would even need toiletries. They really were just sending him to the citadel with nothing but the clothes on his back and trusting his Soul Mate with everything. She glanced over at Lucy with furrowed brows. They had too much faith in people… 

“Now regarding the amount, we can accept payments over the next-” “I can pay it in full.” “Few years- I’m sorry?”

Lucy clicked her tongue. “I can pay it. But only will I AFTER I am certain this isn’t just a shady business transaction.” 

Scott sighed, but agreed. “Alright. We will have a doctor look over the markings again to be positive it is indeed a Soul Mark.” He leaned down and opened a drawer on his desk, he grabbed a data pad then stood up. Elena still was spiraling from all of the information. Her sister just had that much money? Now she HAD to know what she did for work. 

She couldn’t help but be a little upset that Lucy just had that much money around and didn’t offer to assist Elena’s family out at times. So many months they were one sick day away from losing everything. Her husband’s new job certainly paid more, but living on the Citadel was way more expensive than living on earth. 

It wasn’t like Elena ever directly asked Lucy for help, but why wouldn’t she offer? The mother definitely complained about the bills enough.

Scott interrupted her train of thought by standing up.

“If you two would follow me. We will now go meet your Soul Mate, Miss. Sevenius. A doctor will meet us down there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fun time creating this dynamic between the sisters. I hope it felt natural. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. <3


	4. Waiting For A Girl Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for a girl like you  
> To come into my life  
> I've been waiting for a girl like you  
> A love that will survive  
> I've been waiting for someone new  
> To make me feel alive  
> Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
> To come into my life
> 
> Waiting for a girl like you, Foreigner

Runil tried his best to stay positive. He really did. But one after one he watched as everyone’s soul mates came for them… except his. 

He sat on the top of his bunk bed in the dormitory of The Soul Mate Project’s headquarters. His blue legs dangled over the side and rubbed against each other. He rung his hands together and glanced at the main door for the hundredth time that day. Any second he expected his soul mate to walk in. 

‘I’m sorry I’m late my love, I missed you’ She would say. He would forgive her, then she would run into his embrace. She would hold him tight and he would whisper sweet things to her. Then, they would be bonded. And she would whisk him away to a warm home where they would spend all of their time together making lovely memories. 

One of the people who worked for the Project told him that even though his mate lived on the Citadel, she happened to be away on business when their match was discovered. They were doing what they could to track her down, but apparently not even her sister knew how to get ahold of her. 

But he knew she was a human. And that her name was Lucatillia Sevenius. For some reason, they did not have a photo of her. Apparently there was a system malfunction and the image was some how deleted. But she was 175 centimeters tall and weighed 72 kilograms. Her blood type was A negative. She was born on Earth on the continent Europe. He had her whole information chart was memorized; as sparse as it was.

He didn’t know many humans. He had met only one since his arrival to the Citadel. A short chubby woman who went by Daisy. She had to be one of the most outgoing people he had ever met. She was one of the teachers who went over some of the information everyone would need to know with their newfound freedom. Simple things like how to use public transport. Restaurant etiquette. And laws they would all need to abide by. 

Daisy had spoken to Runil and two other drell who had also matched with humans about their societies and customs. The other two would be leaving with their mates to other planets, which Runil felt sad about. He had hoped he would be able to stay in touch with other drell and human matches; in case he had any questions. 

He remembered how affectionate Daisy had been. She mentioned humans tended to be more ‘touchy-feely’ as she put it. He hoped his soul mate was like Daisy. He thought back to the feel of her tiny squishy body when she would pull them into a hug whilst laughing the whole time. The physical affection warmed his soul in a way he never felt before. The only touch he was used to was the methodical breeding rituals enforced by the female drell. 

The other mates all openly embraced their drell partners when they arrived. A female asari even pulled her soul mate into a passionate kiss as soon as she saw him. Would Lucatillia kiss him like that? He prayed she did. 

Runil smiled to himself and stared at his hands. Nearly everyone at least held hands with their soul mates. If Lucatillia was anything like Daisy, then her hands would be soft and smooth in his. 

The doors opened and Runil sucked in a breath. But it was only Muhi, followed by his soul mate. Muhi had introduced him as Laeus, a turian who had just finished his military contract. He had arrived two days ago and was looking for an apartment here on the Citadel. Which meant that at least Muhi would be close by so they could stay in touch.

Runil let out a sigh. He was happy that Muhi was one of the last to go as well. He enjoyed having someone from his own dome there to talk to; someone he considered a friend. But the other drell left the other day with Laeus. Why did he return?

”Don’t look so down Runil! I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” Muhi walked over to Runil and lifted his hand on his knee. “I-I know… It’s j-just I’ve been here for a-almost two weeks… Everyone else left so long ago…” He stuttered out, rubbing his bare feet together. 

Muhi sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Laeus. The tan turian said something to his mate, but Runil couldn’t understand the strange language. Since his mate had not been found, he was the only one without a translator. As they spoke, Runil stared at the red mating collars sealed around their necks. He briefly wondered what collar he and his mate would choose.

”What a-are you doing back here?”

“Oh, we had to finish some paperwork. They told me you were the only one left so I wanted to come check in on you. We can wait with you if you’d like.” Muhi offered with a smile. Runil shrugged and glanced over at the rows upon rows of empty bunk beds. Just two weeks ago they were filled with the excited nervous energy of his kin. Now they all were neatly made, with not a wrinkle in sight. 

”Thank you Muhi, but you don’t have to. Go enjoy your new life.” He replied, smiling sadly. The yellow drell laughed and threw his arms around Runil’s legs. 

“Don’t act like we’ll never see each other again! We’ll both be here on the citadel! We will still hang out.” 

Just then the doors opened once more and Runil straightened up to look over Muhi’s head. The salarian doctor that had given him vaccines and conducted his exam walked in followed by two of his assistants; another salarian and a human. What could they possibly want? 

The human pushed a cart further into the room and past the several rows of bunk beds before coming to his.

The doctor spoke quickly to Muhi who turned to Runil. 

“He says to jump down, they’re going to install your translator.” Runil stuttered before slowly sliding down. “Will it hurt?” Muhi smiled and shook his head. “Only for a second, don’t worry.” 

Runil stepped over to the doctor who, as efficient as always, jabbed the blue drell suddenly to inject the subdermal implant. Runil couldn’t help the yelp that left his lips as he jerked away and rubbed his neck. 

The doctor once again began speaking, but Runil couldn’t tell if he was talking to him or his assistants. He didn’t look at anyone in particular; just began messing with some of the tools on his cart. 

The assistants began speaking lowly to each other as they prepared whatever it was they were doing.

As if wool was being cleared from his ears, slowly the words began changing to his own native tongue. 

“Did you see that woman?” “Yeah! I almost pissed myself. She’s scary man.” “Agreed. I don’t know what it is about her. But I wouldn’t want to get in her way.”

Runil threw a concerned glance over to Muhi who seemed to share his confusion. 

“What woman?” Muhi asked. The two assistants seemed to flinch at the question, as if they weren’t expecting anyone to be listening.

“Runil. Sit. Ignore them. Your soul mate is here. She demands extra testing. Wants to be sure of mate mark. Sit.” The doctor pointed to a chair that the salarian assistant had dragged over while he spoke. Runil obeyed silently, sitting in the chair and allowing the doctor to grip his chin and tilt his face this way and that. 

His mate was here? She came for him. He knew she would. A smile broke out on Runil’s face. He wouldn’t have to spend another night here alone. He would never spend another night alone again. 

What would he say to her? ‘Hello, I’m your soul mate’? No. No. That was lame. This was a moment they would reflect on for the rest of their lives. It was a moment they would tell their children about. It had to be perfect. 

Maybe ‘At last, we meet.’ Better... But not perfect… ‘My love, I’ve been waiting.’ That could work…

His hands picked at his simple pale cotton pants. Was he dressed okay? All he owned were these pants… He didn’t even have a shirt. Would Lucatillia mind? No, no. Of course she wouldn’t. She would love him regardless. 

”Extra testing? What for?” Muhi asked. Runil wondered too, but he was more caught up on the fact that she was finally here to even inquire about why no one else had been required to go through extra testing. 

“Didn’t ask. Just told. Probably to make sure not scam. No one else has to pay.” The doctor chirped and picked up a round glass object and held it over Runil’s mate mark. 

“Pay?” Muhi blinked up at Laeus who clarified. “We had to pay your matriarchs a lot of credits in order for you to come with us. No other species has required it. Normally, the act of ‘selling’ people is frowned on…” 

It made sense, Runil thought. His mate was smart. She just wanted to be sure. And that was okay. Nothing could take away the smile on his face. She was here. She came for him. This was everything he had been waiting for.

So caught up in his thoughts, Runil didn’t even hear the doors behind him open. 

“She’s kinda scary looking…” “Y-yeah…What’s up with the glasses?”

Noticing Muhi and Laeus staring agape behind him, Runil tugged his face out of the Doctor’s hand and looked over his shoulder. 

What he saw was three humans walking towards him. A male, who walked in front and concealed the view of the women behind him, said a greeting to the doctor who only murmured back. A woman walked to the front and smiled at him. She had kind brown eyes and hair the color of sand. Was she his mate? He didn’t feel any sort of emotional pull towards her. She didn’t seem to react to him, but she did drop her eyes to the mark on his cheek. 

“Looks real to me, Lucy.” She said to the woman behind her. 

Runil opened his mouth to speak, but then the second woman walked to the front of the group, and every thought he had slipped from his mind. 

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long white hair that waved down her shoulders and back; curling at the bottom like sea foam at the tip of a wave. Her eyes were covered with strange black glasses, but the maroon lips that showed must have been sculpted by artists due to their perfection. 

She stood tall and held an air of confidence around her. Like a matriarch standing amongst her followers.

A royal blue dress, one that matched his scales, was tight around her chest but flowed freely around her hips. It stopped at her thighs and left the longest legs he had ever seen bare for his thirsty gaze. Tall black heels clicked on the ground with each step as she moved closer to him. She towered over the other humans and even the salarians. 

He could smell her now. She smelled of saltwater mixed with something deeper. Something heavier that he couldn’t place. But it made his head spin. He wanted more.

When the goddess stopped in front of Runil, she lifted a hand and slipped the black shades off of her face and rested that hand on her hip that jutted out as she shifted her weight to that leg. He coudn’t breathe. Was this goddess his mate? 

Her eyes! Gods her eyes. One was a radiant blue that reminded him of the pale tropical sea on Kahje while the other was a dark, almost black, brown color that reminded him of the earth. Her eyes were surrounded by black smudged markings that made them stand out even farther; as if she dared you to have the courage to look a goddess in the eyes.

Under the pale blue eye was a small crescent; and exact replica of the one he was born with on his own cheek. 

She slid the shades on top of her head and lifted a hand to caress Runil’s cheek. The nails on her hand were long and the same dark red as her lips. He let out a soft moan at the feel of her skin and felt his eyes flutter closed. His mouth fell open as he struggled to let out a breath. This was bliss.

However, his brow ridge pinched together when he felt the pad of her thumb press against his mark and rub, as if she was trying to wipe it off. 

Finally, the goddes spoke as she dropped her hand. Runil tried not to whine at the loss, but a small one left his throat.

“They tell me you’re my soul mate.” 

Runil opened his eyes and gazed up at her. This is her. She came.

”I-I…” All logical thought left Runil’s brain. All he could think of is her. Her enchanting eyes. Her smell. How soft her skin felt.

“Can you speak?” She asked. Runil closed his mouth and swallowed. “I-I’m Runil.” She wasn’t smiling. Why wasn’t his goddess smiling at him?

”Yes. I know.” She stared at him with an unreadable expression before turning to the doctor and speaking to him. 

“Well?” The salarian replied. “Real. No scarring. No ink. Authentic mate mark.” 

She huffed at that, and Runil saw the skin on her strange flexible face move as her tongue shifted in her mouth. The doctor began gesturing towards his assistants to pack up their things and go back out of the room. They seemed eager to leave. 

”Y-You’re L-L-Lucatillia?” He struggled to ask. He knew she was. But what does one say to a goddess? He almost didn’t even believe that this woman was his.

Her eyes drifted back to his and Runil felt his heart slam on his chest.

”Yes.” She said. 

“Come on, it’s a match. Quit trying to get out of it.” The other human, the one who called his goddess Lucy, said still smiling. Lucatilia turned her back to Runil and stepped over to the male human. 

“Now what?” She growled out.

Was she trying to get out of it? Did she not want him? Runil swallowed thickly and fought back tears. This isn’t how he wanted this to go. She barely looked at him. She didn’t smile. She didn’t hold him. 

Perhaps she was just nervous as well and needed some encouragement. Runil stood up suddenly and moved closer to Lucatillia. He reached toward her and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. 

She whipped her head back to him and raised one of her pale eyebrows. Part of the perfect lips raised up in the corner. Were those fangs?

He didn’t know what he was doing. But he just knew he had to touch her again. Feel her soft skin against his. He needed her attention back on him.

Runil stepped closer to her and tried to pull Lucatillia against him, but she planted her feet firmly. So Runil moved even closer and wrapped both of his arms around her biceps in a hug; Just as he remembered Daisy doing to him. Lucatilia’s entire body tensed up and her arms remained still. Trapped at her sides by his arms.

The goddess was taller then Runil, so he placed his forehead against her shoulder and sighed. She felt warm. He inhaled her scent and let her presence wash over him. He could almost feel his soul call out to hers at the proximity. The soft fabric of her dress brushed against his bare chest as he breathed.

But it was short lived. Lucatillia pushed Runil away slowly. Keeping her palm against his chest to keep him from decreasing the distance again. 

Runil looked at his mate as she spoke. “I do not like to be touched. Do not do that again.” 

“I c-can’t touch you?” “No.”

This wasn’t right. She was supposed to run into his arms. Press her lips against his. Take him far away from this lonely place.

Muhi whispered something to Laeus and Lucatillia turned her head towards them. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” She snapped. Muhi ducked behind Laeus who stood taller and let out a low growl with a second voice. “Watch your tone when speaking to my mate human.” 

Instantly, Lucatilia took two steps towards the pair before the human male ran in between them and held his hands up to the tall woman. “Miss Sevenius, please come with me. We have to pick your matching collars and begin the bonding ceremony.” Her eyes never left Laeus’s. Her body tightened, as if about to snap. 

Runil gulped and moved farther away from the group.

This wasn’t right. It wasn’t. 

The other human female came up from behind Runil and put a soft hand on his shoulder. It was as if she could sense his spiraling soul.

“I’m sorry about her. She’s a little standoffish. You get used to it.” She offered with a smile. Her voice was kind and gentle. Motherly, even. A small smile broke through Runil’s dispair. 

“A-alright.”

“I’m Elena. Lucy is my older sister, which makes us family.” She smiled wider at him. 

“Really?” Runil blinked both sets of eyelids and smiled a little wider as well. He found he liked the idea of having more family around. 

She nodded then sighed as her attention shifted to her sister.

“Lucy calm down. You don’t need to cause a scene everywhere we go.” Like a fuse being put out, the older woman chuckled. Though no humor was in the laugh. She grinned, and Runil finally she did indeed have fangs. They were gold, and replaced four of her teeth. Two on either side of her mouth. 

“You’re right. My bad.” She purred, turning to look at her sister and Runil. Her eyes swept over them both, but her expression reverted back to being unreadable. “Mr. Johnson, lead the way.” She waved a hand in front of her in a gesture towards the door.

”Runil…” Muhi grabbed the other drell’s wrist when he moved to follow the group of humans as they left the room. “Yes?” He asked. Muhi look concerned, his brow ridges pushed together. His barely visible irises glanced up at Lucatilia, who stared directly at the pair. “Be careful.” He whispered with a squeeze of his hand.

Runil glanced at his mate then back to his friend. “Of course. We will see each other soon?” The yellow drell nodded with a smile. Laeus then stepped forward and grabbed Muhi’s shoulder, urging him away from Runil. 

When he turned around and followed after the three humans, he saw Elena whispering something to Lucatillia. She appeared to be chastising the older woman about something. She smiled at him then they both turned out the door.

He gave a final wave to his friend before disappearing down the hall behind his new sister and soul mate.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“The doctor just arrived now and will start inspecting the mark.” Scott said, looking up at the two women with him in the elevator from his omnitool. He placed both hands in his pockets and stared at the ascending numbers. 

Lucatillia sighed and cross her arms. She didn’t respond. Didn’t feel the need to. She just tapped her heel on the tile floor. Deep down, she knew that the mate mark was probably genuine. 

She just didn’t want to believe it. She had realized long ago she was not someone who could love, or be loved. She would never be a wife. She was a weapon.

It was strange at times. She seemed to be the only one who realized just how stupid the concept of soul mates were. Everyone else just seemed to accept the government imposing these restrictions without question. Were people really that blinded by love? Or were they just content being sheep?

“What’s the longest relationship you’ve ever been in?” Elena asked suddenly. Why did her sister hate silence so much? Having so many children must have made the concept of no noise too foreign for her to cope with. 

Lucatillia glanced down at her sister. “I’ve never been in one to begin with.” The younger woman laughed at that. “How am I not surprised.” Lucatilia didn’t respond. 

Relationships and love only got in the way of her work. They were liabilities. If she didn’t have weaknesses, they couldn’t be exploited. No one holding her down as she climbed the ladder of life.

It was enough of a hassle having her family around. Lucatillia did her best to keep Elena and her children at enough of an arms length away so they wouldn’t be targeted. So they wouldn’t weigh her down. However it was concerning that the Project was able to find out they were sisters. She would have to look into it…

Lucatillia cracked her neck. Spirits, this was annoying. She had shit to do. People to kill. She didn’t have time to be dragged around the whole goddamn citadel because someone happened to be born with the same birthmark as she did.

The concept of a ‘soul mate’ was foolish. How did being born with a matching mark mean that you were destined to be together? She refused to believe that someone’s life was planned out by some ‘higher power’ by the day they are born. No one was born evil. It was the product of their environment.

Her omnitool pinged with a message. Opening it up and glancing at the screen, she saw her adoptive twin brother’s name. She opened the message after stealing a glance at her blood sister to be sure she wasn’t trying to read her messages. The woman could be so fucking nosey. 

‘ _Lucivus:_

_What color are you going to wear?_ ’ 

‘ _Lucatillia:_

_?_ ’

’ _Lucivus:_

_I read on the extranet only virgins wear white on their wedding day. So what color is your slutty ass going to wear?’_

She snorted. Was that really a thing? She didn’t know the first thing about human traditions. 

‘ _Lucatillia:_

_They called you?’_

_‘Lucivus:_

_No. They called Mom. She called every living member of the family. Pretty sure she yelled it over the loud speaker too. ‘_

_’Lucatillia:_

_Look im just trying to get my ass ate for free she needs to calm down._ ’

_’Lucivus:_

_You pay people to do that?’_

_’Lucatillia:_

_a LOT of money’_

_‘Lucivus:_

_gross’_

Lucatillia sighed out of her nose. Of course they would tell her parents about her bonding. Her poor mother probably hadn’t stop bragging about ‘baby girl’ finding her soul mate since the moment she found out. Her mother was a strong believer in fate and the will of the spirits. 

The only reason she was adopted by the Sevenius family was due to the fact that she shared a birthday with their youngest child. Apparently, her mother was pregnant with twins. But one died during birth. 

So it was ‘meant to be’ when Miloponia visited the orphanage on Earth and discovered another child with the same date of birth. 

So knowing that her daughter found the ‘missing piece of her soul’ was probably the best news she had in years. 

Which meant that Lucatillia couldn’t just kill her soul mate as soon as they got home. Hell, she probably wouldn’t be able to kill him at all without hurting the reputation of her family. Turian mates were fiercely protective. And it would put a black stain on her name if she ‘allowed’ her mate to die even if it was an accident.

And Lucatillia owed her family everything. The small part of her heart that lived was still just that little girl who only wanted to make them proud. Everything she has done has been to make her family proud. 

“Right this way, ladies.” Mr. Scott Dick led the two sisters down a hall. Both of them almost immediately groaned at the wave of heat that smacked them when the elevator doors opened. 

“Is the AC broken or something?” Elena gasped. Lucatilia immediately shrugged off her jacket. One would think that growing up on Palaven one would be used to the heat. But she never did. 

“If you would read the packet about the care of your mate, you would learn that he is a reptile. Thus requiring higher temperatures. You must keep your home at minimum 23 degrees Celsius.” Dick informed with a clip in his tone. 

Fuck she wanted to shoot him. 

“Oh no. Poor ice queen. What ever shall she do?” Elena said with a giggle. 

“He can wear a fucking sweater. My apartment stays at 69 degrees Fahrenheit.” Because it’s funny. 

Elena snorted at the horrible joke and they continued down the hall. When they entered the room that had the words “DORMITORY” written across the door, Lucatilia immediately heard whispers from a scrawny drell and a young looking turian. Likely fresh from his service. 

It wasn’t anything new. She had a love/hate relationship with the way people seemed to react to her. On one hand, it brought up negative feelings of her childhood. Being told she was cursed. Bullied for looking so strangely. But then again, the more people feared her, the more they left her alone. The more they left her family alone.

The room was nothing but rows and rows of bunk beds. Each of them expertly folded without a single wrinkle in the plain grey blankets. The only bed that looked occupied was the one behind the small group of people towards the back of the room. 

A salarian, the doctor she assumed, held a small object in his hand to the face of a darker colored drell. She couldn’t tell what exact hue he was with her black sunglasses on.

She assumed that would be… she glanced inside the packet… Runil. What a horrible name. Another salarian handed a tool to the doctor examining the seated drell. A human stood behind the cart filled with random tools. He did his best to avoid eye contact with her.

“Looks real to me, Lucy.” Elena hummed. Lucatilia looked down at the drell to see him staring wide at her with his mouth open. She walked closer to him. 

The way he looked at her… made her uncomfortable. No one had ever looked at her that way. She was thankful the dark glasses hid her expression, as she wasn’t sure she could hide her confusion. And her sister might confuse it to mean she felt some imaginary connection to her ‘soul mate’.

He was cute. She had to admit. 

When she stood directly in front of him, she took off her glasses to get a better look at him. He was a brilliant shade of dark blue and was speckled with black spots all over his face and chest. His sparkling black eyes blinked up at her with both sets of eyelids. He reminded her of a poison dart frog.

He sat there in nothing but a pair of thin off-white pants that stopped at his knee. Were those his only clothes? She also noticed a shabby, obviously hand made, necklace that was made of well worn twine holding a sea shell. 

But his eyes still drew her back. He looked at her like she was his entire universe, and she hated it. 

Her eyes dropped to the crescent moon on his cheek. Dammit. It was the exact same one that she had. It was almost weird, seeing it in person. It was all to strange. This had to be a scam. 

She lifted her hand to his cheek and used her thumb to see if the mark would wipe away. The drell let out a moan at her touch. Barely reacting to her administrations on his skin. 

When she dropped her hand, the blue man whined. He whined! Because she stopped touching him. What was his deal? Why was he acting this way? Surely he didn’t feel something for her so immediately. That was just fucking crazy. 

She steeled her emotions and regarded the love struck fool. 

“They tell me you’re my soul mate.” She stated. She didn’t know quite what else to say to him. She almost hoped he would disagree. Tell her that his evil master put him up to this. That he didn’t want to go with her. That he was afraid of her. She was used to that. She could handle fear. She couldn’t handle whatever this was. 

But she knew he wouldn’t. 

You don’t look at someone like that and then not want to follow them to the end of the world. 

“I-I…” Was all he managed to squeak out. 

She scoffed. She could hear Elena behind her laughing. She was probably loving this. 

“Can you speak?” She asked. 

He swallowed, thickly, and blurted out. “I-I’m Runil.” She narrowed her eyes. “Yes, I know.”

With a sigh Lucatilia turned to the doctor. “Well?”

She already knew his answer. But she was procrastinating. 

“Real. No scarring. No ink. Authentic mate mark.” He quipped. His assistants already hurrying to gather their things so they could wheel out of the room. Part of her almost debated on buying more time by demanding a third party doctor. But she knew it was just overkill. She tongued her gold teeth. 

Besides, she had to be on a ship tomorrow to Omega. Shit to do. People to kill.

“Y-You’re L-L-Lucatillia?” Runil stuttered out. Spirits she hated stuttering. Was he dim? That would explain a few things.

”Yes.” She said, turning to look at him. His pretty dark eyes fluttered as he continued to stare at her, but this time he looked a little disappointed. Just a second ago he looked like she was a walking goddess. He figure out she wasn’t as pretty as he first thought?

”Come on. It’s a match. Quit trying to get out of it.” Elena laughed. Lucatilia almost felt the urge to throw a temper tantrum. 

“Now what?” She turned to Mr. Dick. Stepping away from Runil. She needed some distance already. This was all too much.

What spirit decided that this bumbling shy idiot was her soul mate?

Suddenly she felt something grab onto her wrist. She whirled around and raised her lips in a snarl. But Runil was undeterred, he stood up and embraced her. The smell of sand and musk filled her senses as he pressed his head against her shoulder. She froze. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. He was shorter then her by a bit, but probably would be slightly taller if she didn’t have her heels on. 

She looked over his head at Elena and mouthed ‘Help’ but the woman only covered her mouth with barely contained glee. 

She managed to wiggle out of Runil’s grip and pushed him away with a palm to his bare chest. Spirits he was thin. She liked a bit of meat on her men. Wanted to feel like they could snap her in half. But Runil made her feel like an giant beast.

She managed to growl out, “I do not like to be touched. Do not do that again.” 

Runil flinched. “I c-can’t touch you?” She shook her head. “No.”

From behind them, she heard the piss colored drell whisper, “Runil must have been cursed to be stuck with a witch like that.” She actually agreed. But what would happen to her reputation if she allowed people to say that shit around her?

”I’m sorry, what was that?” She snarled. The little shit ducked behind his turian mate who puffed out like a insolent child. “Watch your tone when speaking to my mate, human.”

Finally. An outlet for her frustration. The human remark may not have been an insult as it was obviously just a fact, but the tone he said it in rubbed her the wrong way and she stepped towards them. She would rip his mandibles off with her bare hands. The spirits would hear how loud she was going to make him scream.

When she had him on the ground, she would use her fangs to cut through his exposed throat. It would then gush like a bottle of champagne and then the floor would turn as blue as the drell behind her.

But Mr. Dick had other plans and ran in between her. “Miss Sevenius, please come with me. We have to pick your matching collars and begin the bonding ceremony.”

She didn’t move. She had to show him. Show him who the weak human was. She tensed up, fully prepared to shove the man in front of her to the floor so she could tear the turian in two. Her body ran even hotter. 

“Lucy, calm down. You don’t need to cause a scene everywhere we go.” Ah Elena. Ever the people pleaser. The one too scared to reach for the next wring on the latter. But she was right. In this moment.

Lucatilia didn’t want to deal with the paperwork or her fathers displeased tone when he had to clean up her mess. 

She laughed, baring her teeth in a threat to the other turian. He flinched when he saw her own fangs. “You’re right. My bad.” She hummed, then turned around to look at her sister and noticed that her mate had moved away from her and now stood with the short woman. She pushed her feelings down and her face relaxed back to being her poker face.

”Mr. Johnson, lead the way.” She gestured towards the door.

Lucatilia followed close behind the man, wanting to get all of this over with. When they got to the doorway Elena slipped to her side and hissed at her.

”You need to cut it out. You can’t run from this. Act normal for once and stop trying to scare him. Make it work for the both of you. Because if he decides to ask for a separation, we will all suffer.” 

Lucatilia frowned. How bothersome. She was right. She could handle anything the stupid project threw at her. But Elena was an easy a target. As were her parents and siblings. 

The way she saw it she had two options. She could try and find a way to get out of this without causing damage to her family. Or, she could find a way to make this work in a way that doesn’t interfere with her work.

It was just difficult to think however, when every time she locked eyes with the drell her skin crawled. She sighed. She didn’t have to decide now. 

She turned and looked straight into the eyes of her soul mate. He just looked back at her with the same love stuck expression from earlier. His hand gripped that stupid sea shell until his knuckles turned white.

She was one of the best snipers in the galaxy. When the hierarchy needed someone eliminated, they asked her. Not a specter. Not another turian. A human girl. A human girl who was tossed aside and left for dead. A human girl who was meant to amount to nothing. Someone the humans deemed as cursed.

She could handle this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole heterochromia thing is like one of the cheesiest things to do in fanfiction, but I couldn’t help it. I needed the female character to have a visible birth defect and I was torn between that and albinism. But I think if someone that sensitive to the sun grew up on Palaven they would die of skin cancer before ten. 
> 
> Anyways, I’m having so much fun with changing up the perspective. Do you guys like it? Let me know. <3


	5. Shattered Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up to reality  
> And found the future not so bright  
> I dreamt the impossible  
> That maybe things could work out right  
> I thought it was you  
> Who would do me no wrong  
> And now you've given me, given me  
> Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams  
> Feel like I could run away, run away  
> From this empty heart
> 
> Shattered Dreams, Johnny Hates Jazz
> 
> Every chapter will be named after my favorite 80s songs and nothing will stop me.

To say that Runil was disappointed would be an understatement. But he didn’t even know a word that could describe how he was feeling. Disappointment didn’t seem severe enough. Crushed would be close. That’s certainly how his heart felt. 

He reached up to caress where the thin black collar had merged with his skin. A permanent marking to signify his soul bond. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his soul mate as she simply stared out the window of the taxi. The city flew by in a blur around them, but Lucatillia seemed to find it way more interesting then the man next to her. 

Runil shifted against the worn leather seats. His fingers began to rub the sea shell charm on his neck. The counselor from the Soul Mate Project had described the bonding ceremony as the ultimate expression of love and the moment their souls combined to form one. But it was rather quick and to the point. 

He had seen multiple ceremonies at this point with all of his kin finding their soul mates prior to him. They always seemed so joyous and lovely. The large groups in attendance always had such delightful energy. He had been looking forward to when it was his turn to stand across from his mate.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. But the robotic indifference that Lucatillia showed during her participation wasn’t it.

They did as everyone else did prior. They were given a chart to pick out colors for their collars. Lucatillia had argued if they were really necessary, but she was unable to get out of it. She didn’t even look at the choices. Just said black and left him to decide on his own. Runil went with the same just to try and please her. 

The only real difference between their ceremony and everyone else’s was the amount of people present. The other drell had each other, but the soul mates also all seemed to bring their own families. So the room was filled with love and happiness. 

Lucatillia had her sister there, but Runil was alone.

Then they stood facing each other and slipped the collars around the other’s neck. They repeated the same words as everyone prior. And the strange collars glowed before merging with their skin as everyone else’s did. Runil had let out a wail at the unexpected pain, but Lucatillia didn’t even flinch. She just kept looking bored.

Someone from the Project had said they were similar to tattoos. They said the collars were the physical sign that someone was soul bound and taken. All species apparently had something similar for marriage. Elena had told him that humans usually wore rings, and she showed him her own. A dainty silver band around her finger.

Even though she didn’t outright say that she didn’t want the bonding to occur, Runil could tell in her lack of sincerity that Lucatilia was just allowing her body to go through the motions while her soul shut down. It reminded Runil of the mating rituals with the females on Kahje. 

How even though his body would be moving inside the females for the sake of procreation, his soul went to sleep.

“Is it m-much farther?” Runil whispered to his mate. She didn’t look at him, but just replied a simple, “No.”

He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He didn’t know what to say. None of this was how he expected it to be. Runil expected warmth and love. Lucatillia was anything but.

It was strange how quickly the Project just seemed to ship him off with this woman. After the bonding ceremony was done, they were almost even rushed out of the building with well wishes on their happy future. 

They had given his soul mate a packet regarding his care, but she didn’t even look at it. If her sister hadn’t grabbed it and handed it to Runil he knew it would have ended up in the garbage somewhere. So as of now it was his only possession. 

Elena had embraced him after the ceremony and promised to check on them in a few days then left go return to her own family. Runil found that he rather liked his new sister. Almost a polar opposite of his mate, she smiled often and easily. She seemed to make quite the effort to calm Runil’s obvious discomfort and made him laugh a few times even. 

Elena seemed to have a positive relationship with her sister though. She gave Runil hope that perhaps he could convince Lucatillia that he was a positive in her life as well. 

He decided then they he was going to do his best to win the love of the goddess at his side. Soul mates or not, they were still strangers. And supposedly Lucy had to pay a very large sum of money to allow him to be in her life. So they could take things slow. He would do his very best to be everything she would need. His perfect and happy life that he had imagined could still be reality, he just had to work for it. And that was okay. 

“Can I call you Lucy?” Runil asked, offering a small smile to his new wife. If her family called her that, then he wanted to as well. “Call me whatever you wish.” She stated, not pulling her eyes from the dark environment outside. 

The conversation died when the taxi finally pulled in front of one of the tallest buildings he had ever seen. Runil stared outside of Lucy’s window with wide eyes and he couldn’t help but scoot closer to her to get a better look. 

“Is this where you live?” He asked, bewildered. She hummed an acknowledgment. Runil noticed that Lucy was watching him. He could feel his frills run hot.

Despite her aloofness, her beauty still overwhelmed him. When her attention was on him, he felt like time stood still and all he wanted to do was drown in her presence.

”Come.” She demanded, opening the car door and sliding out. 

Runil scrambled after her. She walked to the entrance of the building without even looking to see if he followed. He had to run to catch up to his wife’s side. 

Several other humans walked by and seemed to go out of their way to not be in their path as they made their way inside. They seemed to make a point to avert their gaze as well. 

It was nice since as a drell he seemed to attract a bit of attention. 

He had only left the headquarters once on a tour with Daisy and other of his kin to the cultural center. It was a rather fun outing, if not a bit overwhelming. He had never been stared at so much in his life. 

When the pair entered the building, Runil gasped when a sudden chill of cold hair slapped his whole body. An intense artificial scent seemed to burn at his nostrils as well. The cold white tiles on his bare feet sent shivers through him. He wished he had more clothes. 

Runil stopped for a moment and just looked around. The lobby was…elegant. To say the least. Everything was white save for some gold accents here and there. His eyes were drawn to a painting at the center surrounded by a gold frame. It was a plain white canvas with just random smears and drips of black paint on it. 

Both sets of eye lids blinked at that. He didn’t get it. What was it supposed to be?

”Runil.” His wife’s voice caught his attention. 

“S-s-s-s-sorry” His teeth chattered as he moved to her side, following her as she led him to an elevator. 

A krogan guard stood off to the side with his arms crossed. He immediately glared at Runil but when Lucy caught his gaze, they simply exchanged nods. 

“This drell will be living here now.” She stated simply. The krogan said nothing, but he did grunt in acknowledgement. 

Runil couldn’t help but feel a tad saddened by the fact that she didn’t mention their relationship or even his name. He reached up and fiddled with the charm around his neck.

His train of thought was cut off when the elevator doors opened and Lucy stepped inside. Runil rushed to her side. 

“When you enter the elevator, punch in the code 7698. Then the button for the 20th floor.” Lucy instructed, doing the motions as she explained. Runil nodded.

”It feels… safe.” “It is the most secure apartment building on the citadel. You will be safe here.” 

Runil smiled at that. He didn’t know what he had to be safe from, but knowing that he was was nice. But he didn’t respond as his body broke out in more shivers as the cold ate at him. His hands rubbed at his arm with one hand to try and generate some friction, but then hugged the tablet that contained all of his information to his chest. He found it was warmer.

Lucy stared at him from the side of her blue eye, but said nothing. 

When they got to the 20th floor, Lucy led him down multiple hallways before finally reaching apartment 2020. 

She glanced at him to make sure he was watching, and then turned her body so he could get a clear look at what she was doing. 

Lucy pressed another code into a small box on the metal door. The box then slid open and revealed a screen inside. Then, she pressed her hand flat against the touch pad. After that, she pulled a bronze object out of her pocket and slid it into a slot above the touch pad.

“The passcode to the door is 5476.” She murmured, pushing the door open. “I will add your handprint to the security system later and make you a copy of the key later. I need a cigarette.”

Runil briefly wondered if it was normal to have so many locks on the front door of one’s home. On Kahje, they didn’t really even have doors. The males just knew there was no where to go if they tried to escape. And there was no one to keep out as the females were allowed to do what they pleased with the males.

He followed closely behind Lucy as she slipped inside their apartment. He walked in front of her to get a look around while she proceeded to relock the door behind him. 

Runil supposed he should have been paying attention, but he could help but bask in his new home.

It was as extravagant as the rest of the apartment building. He really got to live here? With a goddess?

He had to be dreaming. 

The lights flickered on at their movement and illuminated the extravagant home. 

More white tiles that swirled with light grey surrounded the area immediately by the front door, but pristine white carpet covered everything else that he could see. To his right, there was a short bench where Lucy sat to slip off her heels. He watched as she stood and held them in her hands; not placing them next to the more well worn shoes under the bench. 

She slid a pair of soft slippers towards Runil and he immediately slipped his dirty feet inside when she gave him a stern stare. He made a mental note to wash his feet when he had a moment. 

But the slippers had to be the softest things that had ever caressed his feet.

The apartment, unfortunately wasn’t any warmer as the rest of the complex and Runil found himself still shivering. He sighed. 

They made their way down a hall, passing a end table covered with pink cloth where Lucy deposited her keys and wallet into a bowl. A flower vase sat next to the metal bowl. She briefly set her heels and the turquoise cigarette case with the matching lighter on the table as well when she stopped at a closet on the other wall in the hallway to tuck her jacket inside. 

Lucy didn’t bother to give Runil a tour, she simply picked up her cigarettes and shoes ignored him as she walked deeper into the home towards the far wall that was really just a wall of windows. A single door that led to a small balcony blended into the rest of the glass. Even though it was night, lights from the city poured in and decorated the whole room with a glow of blue and red.

She veered off to the left into a room where she disappeared momentarily. She emerged a few seconds after, no longer holding her shoes in her hand, and slid open a glass door and stepped out to the balcony where Runil watched her light up a cigarette and lean forwards on the railing with her back to him. 

Runil couldn’t help but stare though when the wind lifted her short dress and he caught a peek at her exposed bottom.

He coughed into his fist, neck burning. Strange feelings swirled in the pit of his stomach and stopped at his nether regions.

Runil averted his gaze, convincing himself that he was content to explore without her. The hall of the entryway opened up to reveal what was presumably the living room. A large black leather couch took up the entire middle of the room. A vid screen took up a majority of the wall in front of the sectional couch. The walls throughout the building were a charcoal grey that contrasted nicely with the white floors.

A wooden bookshelf that stood taller than himself seemed out of place in the monochromatic home. Colorful books and random objects filled every inch of the shelves. It was strange to see compared to the rest of the home that seemed to be minimally decorated. 

He turned to the room on his immediate right and discovered the kitchen. The counter tops were the same white with grey swirls as the floors in the kitchen and the entryway. 

His fingers slid along the cold surface of the island as he walked further in. There was no wall separating the kitchen and living room; only a bar that allowed him to see almost the entire apartment from the kitchen. The walls here were also a dark grey.

The tiles continued past the kitchen where a bare black dining table and six chairs sat. The only thing on the surface was another vase containing the same flowers as the entry way. 

Runil walked past the dining table to the window wall where he gazed at the magnificent view of the city. They were so high up it was almost disorienting. Runil backed away and opened a door to the right of the dining and discovered a decent sized bedroom. The room was black and white as the rest of the home, with another flower vase being the only pop of color. 

He made a mental note to ask Lucy what kind of flowers they were as she seemed to favor them.

Runil couldn’t resist caressing the soft silk comforter as he walked past the bed. He was excited to have the softness on his whole body as he lay next to his wife. The thought warmed his stomach. He wondered if he could get away with touching Lucy as she slept. 

Nothing that would harm her honor, he would never dream of that. But their hands could brush against each other. Maybe her leg would slide against his as she turned. 

Runil already knew that it would take some time for Lucy to warm up to him enough to where she might allow more obvious forms of affection. But maybe he could steal some moments to tide him over while they slept side by side. 

He had never slept alone before. The closest was his two weeks at the Soul Mate Project Headquarters. But even then the drell would usually end up piling on each other in the beds. Back on Kahje that was how they slept. So it would be strange to sleep with only one person.

Glancing around, Runil spotted a door which revealed a decent sized, but empty, closet. 

Ah, so this wasn’t their bedroom. Then in the future perhaps their children would stay in this room. 

He smiled at the thought and left the room. Back in the dining room, he saw another door which revealed a simple bathroom that just had a small sink, toilet, and shower stall. 

Runil walked past the dining room and into the living room. He glanced out at the balcony to see Lucy still smoking. He continued exploring and opened a door on the far wall that held the vid screen. 

He discovered an incredibly large bedroom with an equally as large bed in the center. The thick silk blankets were tossed around recklessly. A half dozen fluffy pillows were strewn about the surface as well. So this was their bedroom. 

He opened one of two visible doors and discovered a deep walk in closet that was filled with mostly black clothes. Runil chuckled. His wife seemed to enjoy her vanity. 

A round ottoman took up the center of the closet and had a few different dresses, still on the hangers, thrown onto it. He could almost picture his goddess holding up the fabric to her body as she debated on what to wear for him. A mirror as tall as he was hung against the only part of the wall that was not a shelf. He spotted the black shoes she wore earlier amongst the dozens of other pairs among the shelves. 

Runil left the closet and opened the only other door; discovering a magnificent bathroom. Small brushes and trays filled with powder lay strewn along the counter top. He admired the round soaking tub that could easily fit four adults. His mind conjured up an image of Lucy, nude, lounging in the water. He shook his head of the impure thoughts. 

The steam would be detrimental to his health. But Runil couldn’t help but know that if Lucy asked him to join her, he would. 

Cleaning your mate was something very intimate in drell culture. The men were even banned from any sort of action like that with the females. The women did it among themselves, but never with males. Caring for someone like that was for someone you loved.

And the males were not owned for love. They were owned for procreation. 

But now Runil was no longer owned. He was free. And he was free to show his soul mate that he loved her; if only she would allow him. 

Daisy had gone over what sex was like with humans. She seemed incredibly embarrassed and awkward when she discussed the mechanics. None of the drell understood why. Sex was really just a chore for them. But she went over erogenous zones and how to help your partner achieve orgasm. That, Runil found, was a concept he struggled to understand. He had never worried about pleasure before; for himself or the female he mated. He didn’t even know women could orgasm.

She had said that soul bound mates were expected to consummate the bond the same day. She said it was a final step to make sure their bond was complete. She described it almost as something mystical. Combining the body as the soul was. 

However, she made sure to clarify that they weren’t expected to do anything they didn’t want to. She explained something that she called ‘rape’. She said that it wasn’t just being physically forced, but manipulated as well. That just because they agreed to have sex, doesn’t necessarily mean they weren’t forced. 

She said that it was important to make sure both parties thought of the experience as something positive. Not something that was negative. 

Runil didn’t have any positive experiences with sex. Ever since he was old enough to breed, he was used by the females for just that. He never wanted it, but he knew that saying no would mean that he was thrown to the farms outside of the safety of the domes. 

The rain and humidity would be a slow and painful death. He had seen his brother succumb to it. It was not how he wanted to go.

Would Lucy want to have sex with him tonight? Runil sat on their bed and let out a sigh. 

She was certainly beautiful. And the thought of her in that way was enough to arouse him to the point that he knew he could perform the act. Twice already did his male brain force the images in his head. Both in their bathroom, and earlier when he caught sight of her smooth backside. 

But did he _want_ to with her? He had never thought about what he really wanted before. So he didn’t know for sure what wanting someone even felt like beyond a physical sense. 

Because everything about her personality so far struck him negatively. She was rude and dismissive of his own needs. If his soul hadn’t yearned for her so badly, he would say he perhaps…disliked her. 

But trying to convince his brain that he didn’t like the woman seemed to be impossible. He couldn’t ignore how every inch of his being pulled him towards her. Even if she herself pushed him away. Why did his soul call out for someone who in every other sense was someone he wouldn’t want to be around? He couldn’t put his finger on it. So there was really only one thing to do.

Runil hopped off the bed and finally wandered out onto the balcony next to the woman plaguing his thoughts. They hadn’t really talked yet since they met. Sure, they exchanged a few words. But he decided that knowing more about the mysterious woman would help him figure out his conflicting feelings. Maybe he just misunderstood her. Maybe she didn’t mean to be so rude to him. 

Lucy turned her head to watch Runil as he slid open the door and stepped out. The warm controlled air of the citadel was a relief on his shivering bones. 

He glanced out at the balcony and eyed two chairs surrounding a small round table, but then decided to join Lucy’s side at the railing. He couln’t help but notice more of the same flowers on the balcony, but this time they grew out of planters instead of stems swimming in water.

She turned back to the rest of the city and blew more smoke out of her crimson lips. 

“What kind of flowers are those?” He blurted out, motioning to the plants. 

“Peonies.” She answered. At her dismissive tone, Runil tapped at the railing. He struggled to think of more things to say. An awkward silence seemed to fill the air. 

“Your home is beautiful.” He offered. Lucy’s eyes slid over to him and she raised an eyebrow. But hummed a thank you as she blew out smoke. Reaching behind her to the table, she smushed the cigarette in the ash try in the center. 

She moved back to the railing and kept her gaze on the buildings, as if looking for something. 

This wasn’t as easy as he thought. Though Runil doesn’t know why he thought talking to her would be easy. How was he supposed to speak when his heart stopped every time she looked at him?

He had never experienced this before. And all he wanted to do was hide away in her arms. 

“You are cold.” She stated, breaking the silence. Runil nodded. “Y-yes. It’s never this cold on Kahje…” 

“I will have Elena take you clothes shopping tomorrow. She will get you warmer things.” She said, motioning to the thin pants he wore. 

“A-ah, thank you. F-for everything.” Runil started, swallowing when Lucy looked at him. “I know t-that this was all s-s-so s-sudden.” 

She sighed. “It’s not like I had a choice.” Runil winced. “I know. B-but thank you anyways. I w-w-will be a good husband. I p-promise.” She seemed to snort at that, but more silence greeted him. 

Gods she was so hard to talk to. 

“Do you have any family on Kahje?” She asked. Runil lifted his hand to his sea shell and rubbed it. “No… I had a brother. But he went to the sea…” 

He frowned at the memories. His brother, wheezing into his hand. Cold and wet from his work outside of the domes. Blood in his palm when he pulled it away. 

“Sorry to hear that.” Lucy’s voice pulled him out of his memories. She actually seemed to mean it. He gave her a small smile and stared back into her mismatched eyes. His heart hammered in his chest at the prolonged eye contact. His soul desperately called for him to get closer to her.

Lucy turned and walked back inside, not even bothering to look behind her to see if Runil was following. He of course was, even if the outside temperature was much more comfortable. 

“Wait here.” She said, disappearing into their bedroom. Runil shifted on his feet. What was she doing?

She emerged and Runil noticed that she changed into soft looking pants and a matching tank top. In her hand, she held two articles of clothing that she threw to him. He caught them, and looked to see a pair of pants much thicker than the ones he was wearing and a sweater. 

His cheeks began to sting at his widening smile; she thought of him. She cared. She wanted him to be warm. 

Almost immediately he pushed off his pants in the middle of the living room.

“Not very shy now, are you?” She asked, amusement in her voice. Runil blinked both sets of eyelids at that. He didn’t understand. Nudity for the men of his culture wasn’t really anything new. 

“What d-do you m-mean?” He replied. 

Lucy just shrugged and walked to the kitchen. Runil quickly put on his new clothes and sighed at how soft they were. He had never felt anything like this before. What was this material? It was like fur, but wasn’t fluffy. 

His rubbed his hands along his stomach, in awe at the strange material. 

“Cashmere.” Lucy walked back to the living holding two glasses and a tall bottle of deep red liquid. She spoke as she poured the both of them a glass. “It’s a type of wool from animals on earth.” She explained. 

Runil nodded and sat down on the leather couch, rubbing the material. “I h-have never felt anything so soft b-before.” 

“It’s very expensive.” Lucy grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it on Runil. He yelped at the sudden weight but quickly nuzzled deeper at the sudden warmth. 

“Thank you.” He smiled at her, holding the blanket up to his neck. Lucy didn’t reply to that, but handed Runil one of the glasses she poured. She curled her legs underneath her as she sat, facing his body with hers. 

“I will be leaving tomorrow on a business trip.” She began, taking a slow sip of her wine. 

“Can I… go with you?” He asked. “No.” She said immediately. 

Lucy lifted the glass to her lips and took another drink. Runil did the same, and immediately gagged once the taste of the strange bitter liquid hit his tongue. He choked, coughing into his fist to try and soothe his burning taste buds. 

“w-w-what…” He coughed more into his hand. “Is this?” 

“Wine.” He hadn’t even noticed that Lucy stood up, but she suddenly appeared at his side with a bottle of water. When he grabbed the water, their fingers brushed against each other. In spite of the assault on his tongue right now, he couldn’t ignore the jolt of electricity that greeted him. ‘’T-thank you” 

She didn’t sit back down. She just stood in front of him. “I will leave you some credits to purchase anything you need.” Lucy seemed to ponder something further, and reached a hand up to run through her hair. “If there is anything else you require, call Elena on your omnitool. She doesn’t work, so she’ll be free.” 

At that, Runil felt tears push against his eyes. This wasn’t right. He could handle her aloofness. He was okay taking things slow. But she was leaving. He was going to be alone again. He didn’t know if he could handle that.

It wasn’t fair. What did he do to deserve this? He did everything right, didn’t he? He prayed to the Gods. He was kind to everyone. He just wanted to be a good husband. He just wanted love her and be loved back. 

“How long…” Was all he managed to get out. Lucy crossed her arms, still staring down at him through her mismatched eyes.

“Should be around five days.” “No.” Runil could no longer stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks. 

“No?” Lucy seemed to smirk at that. But it was gone as fast as it was there.

“You can’t leave. I-I can’t…. I can’t be alone here.” 

He could see her tongue move from inside her mouth. “I leave for work often. You will have to get used to being alone.” She turned to walk into the bedroom, as if that was the end of the conversation.

Runil got up and walked after her, setting the wine glass down on the table. “N-no! You c-can’t… We were just bonded earlier today.” 

Lucy downed the rest of her own wine and set the empty glass down on a dresser by the bed. 

“Well, I just had to drain most of my savings to get your scaly ass off of Kahje.” She glared at him, sitting on the foot of the bed. “So unless you want to live in a cardboard box in the park, I need to go make us some money.” 

“B-but why can’t I go with you?” Runil stood in the doorway, allowing the tears to keep falling. 

“What I do is private. You will not ask me about my work again.” Lucy said, unbothered.

“N-No!” Runil began to pace back and forth in the room. “You won’t l-let me touch you. Y-you won’t stay in the h-home with me. I c-can’t ask you what you do for work? How can we start a relationship if you wont try?” 

Lucy exhaled slowly at that. “There will be no relationship. I will allow you to live in my home, because I will face severe. Repercussions if I do not.” 

“Don’t say that. W-we’re soul mates…” Tears fell down his cheeks freely now. He desperately wanted… actually he didn’t know any more. He wanted her to stay. But also he didn’t even want to be near her right now. 

Runil rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “I…” His voice broke. 

“You should be happy.” Lucy scoffed, she leaned back on her hands and narrowed her eyes. 

“Happy? How could I … be happy?” He pleaded, his voice still cracking through his tears. 

“You’re not being forced to fuck your matriarch anymore. You’re free and in one of the nicest apartments on the whole damn Citadel. You’ll have more money than you could know what to do with.” She replied. 

“It wasn’t perfect, but I rather e-enjoyed my life on Kahje. I had friends. People who were h-happy to see me.” Runil began to raise his voice. Words poured out like his tears. “I don’t u-understand. Everyone else’s mates seemed to feel… something towards them. D-do you even feel anything?” 

Lucy remained silent, but her eyes narrowed. She had the same look on her as she did when Muhi had spoken under his breath.

“You barely even look at me. W-what did I do to you? Why…Why treat me this way?” He sobbed. He doesn’t think that he has ever even raised his voice before in his life. But he also never remembered feeling anything as strongly as he does right now. 

“I _feel,_ ” Lucy took a second to stand up, “like it is in _your_ best interest to cease this babbling and leave this room immediately.” She stepped past him to the door and jerked her head towards the living room.

Part of Runil wanted to stay. He wanted to keep shouting. He wanted answers. He wanted to make her know how much she was hurting him.

But the way she looked at him…. with such malice. Like he were nothing but a thorn in her foot. He decided that maybe there was no use. He was tired. He just wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere far away. Even when part of him still yearned for her to love him. But even though he didn’t know much about love, he knew that he shouldn’t have to convince her to love him. 

So without another word, he turned and walked out of the room. Runil tried not to flinch when Lucy slammed the door behind him, but he did. He stood there for a moment, hating that part of him wished that she would just open the door again for him. 

He made his way to the other bedroom; the untouched one with the neatly folded bed and perfectly fluffed pillows. He shed all of his clothes and left them on the floor while he crawled under the covers. 

He cried. He cried hard until his throat ached. Until his eyes felt too sore to cry anymore. Not even the cold pillows could soothe his burning eyes. He tried to think of other things. He tried to picture the sea. Runil clutched the sea shell charm around his neck. He tried to think of his friends. Of happier things.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about the even colder woman in the other room. They only met earlier that day, but his soul still yearned for it’s missing piece. 

Runil didn’t know why he felt this way. Certainly no one else felt this way about their soul mates? He did know one thing though.

He hated Lucy. And he hated himself more for still loving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dick gets hard for constructive criticism. So let a hoe know. <3


	6. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I think of you   
> I always catch my breath   
> And I'm still standing here   
> And you're miles away   
> And I'm wondering why you left
> 
> Missing You, John Waite

It had been three days since Elena had heard from her sister. Three days of hopefully post marital bliss. Though, she most than likely Lucy spent all three days ignoring her stuttering drell while he stared at her with stars in his eyes.

Elena giggled to herself as she made her way into Lucy’s apartment complex. She greeted the concierge at the front desk politely and ventured further to the elevators. She even smiled at the krogan body guard who, as always, ignored her and waited for the elevator to arrive. 

She shifted the tray of cookies she held to her left hand as she waited. Her daughters stayed up all night decorating them as a gift to their new uncle. They seem to be entranced by the idea of having an alien in the family.

She just hoped he was able to eat them. The packet had mentioned drell ate a levo diet. If for some reason he didn’t like them, she knew Lucy would eat the entire plate. 

She slipped inside the elevator when it pinged open, smiling politely at the couple leaving the elevator past her. She pressed her sister’s security code then the button for the 20th floor and began humming a song. 

Elena sincerely hoped that Lucy wasn’t being too cold to her new husband. The woman really had a problem with not caring about those around her. Hopefully with time and being exposed to a loving family she will stop behaving in such a way.

She rapped her fingers on the front door and then immediately put her ear against the door to see if she could hear any sounds. No one answered, so she knocked a little harder. Then even harder. Then she rang the bell. 

Surely someone had to be home, she thought. 

Just as she was going to turn away, the inner locks slowly began to click. She turned around with a grin and saw the door slip open just a crack to show the deep blue drell inside. 

“Well good afternoon Runil!” Elena chirped, inviting herself into Lucy’s apartment. Her new brother whispered a greeting and averted her gaze as she pranced in. She kicked off her shoes and continued in further.

“The girls and I made you two some cookies.” She nearly skipped into the kitchen. “Do you know what cookies are?” Runil muttered a ‘no’ and followed after the young woman. She could feel him watching her as she set the serving tray on the marble counter.

”Well they’re sweets. Lucy loves them, but don’t worry. I promise not to be upset if you don’t like them. Lucy! I brought cookies!” Elena called out, turning to finally look at Runil with a smile. Her demeanor immediately dropped when she noticed their his eyes looked raw and his scales lacked the shine they had prior. 

“Runil? What’s wrong? Where’s Lucy?” Her tone took on the one it does when she comforts her children.

“S-she… I’m o-okay…” He stuttered out.

Elena sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “She left didn’t she?” 

Runil rubbed his arm with his hand and nodded, looking to the floor. 

He didn’t need to answer. That was all she needed. Elena growled out and threw her hands up. 

“UGH I can NOT believe that woman!! She seriously left you here? All alone?” She paced back and forth. “y-yes.”

Elena stomped to the fridge and threw the door open. She shouted again when she noticed it was completely empty.

“She didn’t even leave you food! I swear I can’t believe she and I are related. What the hell is wrong with her!” She began to pace back and forth. Growling under her breath about how she fully planned on throttling the woman once she saw her again. 

Opening her omnitool, Elena placed a call to Lucy. It was ignored, so she called again. Then again. Then again. All immediately ignored. 

“Come on!” She grabbed Runil’s arm and dragged him to the front door. “W-w-w-w-where-”

“We’re going shopping. Did she leave you any credits at least?” Thankfully, Runil nodded and opened his own omnitool. 

“B-before she left, she gave me a bank a-account…” He murmured. 

“Good. Do you have shoes?” Elena glanced around the foyer as she slipped on her own shoes. Runil shook his head ‘no’ and she sighed again. 

“She still hasn’t gotten you any clothes?” She knew the answer. But when she got mad, she just tended to rant. 

“S-she said y-you would take me.” Runil replied. He obediently followed behind Elena as she marched down to the elevator. 

“Just because I don’t have a job, she fu-freaking thinks that I just have all the free time in the world. I have three kids! I don’t have time to run her errands too. UGH that woman.” Once inside the elevator, Elena continued to pace back and forth. 

“How long ago did she leave?” She turned to the jittering drell. “She left… the morning after we were married.” 

“Typical. I have never met anyone more selfish or self centered than my sister. Wait, have you eaten anything since she’s been gone?” She stopped and stared at him wide eyed.

Runil, again, shook his head ‘no’.

“Oh heavens you poor thing. Scratch the clothes. Let’s have some brunch first. Lucy is going to treat us to something fancy!” Elena took his arm and dragged Runil down the hall and out of the building. 

She flagged down a taxi and chatted with the driver politely as he took them to the fanciest breakfast restaurant in the area. Runil remained silent and spent the whole time staring at his hands. 

Elena couldn’t help but frown at the poor thing. He looked absolutely heartbroken. His eyes just held a dead haze to them and his body just seemed to be going through the motions. She hoped perhaps a day out of that sad apartment will help cheer him up. 

But she knew deep down that not even shopping therapy could soothe a broken soul. She knew the only thing that could do is love. 

Elena couldn’t help but think of her daughter when she looked at Runil. 

The tween had the same lost look in her eye when she admitted that she was being targeted by bullies. To an adult, it wasn’t nearly the same as your soul mate denying your love. But if you thought about it, it was similar. Everyone that was supposed to be her daughter’s friend ended up turning on her. She felt alone. Cheated. Elena’s own heart broke when her daughter looked up at her with her big brown eyes and asked what she did wrong.

She did her best to explain that it wasn’t her. Just some people were denied the love they were supposed to get elsewhere, and they were just needlessly taking it out their rage on her.

Elena would probably give the same speech to Runil after they ate. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Elena grabbed ahold of Runil’s arm and dragged him up to the doors. 

The host was a volus, who at first didn’t say a thing to them. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she knew he was staring at the shabby drell by her side. His lack of shoes. The baggy grey sweater that hung off his shoulders. Even his ill fitting sweat pants that Elena swore she has seen Lucy wearing before. Runil seemed uncomfortable under his pointed gaze. He kept his head down and turned away. His hand fiddled with his weird necklace.

“Table for two please.” She did her best to be polite, smiling wide enough for the two of them. 

After a pause, the volus wheezed out. “Perhaps you would prefer restaurants elsewhere.” 

Elena clicked her tongue. “What makes you say that?” She crossed her arms and glared down at the short stubby alien. 

Runil lifted his head and touched Elena’s arm. “L-let’s just go…” 

For some reason, the volus’s tone completely changed. “OH m-my apologies. I did not realize who you were. S-sorry. Right this way please.” 

He immediately turned around and motioned for them to follow him. 

Elena raised an eyebrow. That was weird. She glanced up at her blue companion, but then her eyes dropped to his mate mark. Ah. Lucy must come here. Figures the pretentious woman would like such a place.

He led them to a shaded seat in the back near the restrooms. It was certainly intentional, but Elena didn’t feel the need to point out the insult. She wasn’t her sister. 

They both sat down and an awkward silence stretched between them. She fiddled with her silverware when a waiter arrived to take their drink orders. Runil just ordered water, but Elena ordered a mimosa. 

Hey, if Lucy was paying. She was going to treat herself. Elena never go to indulge in these little things at home. She had three kids to pay for.

“Wanna talk about it?” Elena asked her companion. He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He let out a slow breath and shook his head. 

“Look… I’m sorry about her.” She smiled at the waiter who dropped their drinks off and took their food orders. Elena ordered crepes for the both of them when she noticed Runil stare at the menu in confusion.

The waiter was incredibly fast. You never got this kind of service at the kids restaurants. Just sticky tables and staff that had smiles that didn’t reach their eyes. 

Elena sighed and continued where she left off. “It isn’t your fault.”

Runil’s heartbroken eyes snapped to hers. That must have been just what he needed to hear. Poor thing. He really must be blaming himself.

”Sometimes, when people do cruel things, it isn’t because of you. It’s because at one point, someone failed them. Someone who was supposed to teach them love instead taught them hate. And that’s what happened with Lucy.” She paused to take a sip of her drink. Runil mirrored her and took a sip of water. She really was giving him the same speech she gave her daughter.

“In our culture, having two different colored eyes like hers is a curse.” She gave him a small smile.

Runil blinked slowly at her. “A curse?” 

Elena nodded. “Yeah. They say that one eye sees death, while the other sees life. And seeing death invites it into your home. Like an incurable illness. They say it follows you wherever you go. It’s silly, but our family is very superstitious.” She sighed and rested her arms on the table. ”So when Lucy was born, they gave her to an orphanage. They didn’t want a child they thought would bring death. I was told she lived there for six or seven years before she was adopted by a turian family. And I don’t know if you’ve met many turians…” 

“I was educated about other alien cultures.” Runil interrupted. He seemed to hang on every word she said now that she was speaking of his soul mate. 

Their waiter appeared again to drop off their food. He silently refilled their drinks and disappeared again. Elena could get used to this. 

“Yeah, so you get it. They’re not the most… affectionate bunch. I don’t know more about the rest of her childhood. But it hardened her heart. Lucy doesn’t understand family or love. I’ve been trying to teach her, but it takes years to undo what she went through. Turians just don’t know how to be loving.” Elena took a bite of her food and moaned. Yup. She decided she needed to be rich. 

Runil seemed to pick at his food, but hesitantly took a bite. She giggled when his eyes also closed in ecstasy and then began shoveling the food in his mouth. 

“Let me know if you want seconds.” She laughed. “I know it sucks. But try not to take it personally. Remember, you’re not alone in all of this. You have a family now. And we can work together to try and get through this, alright?” 

The drell smiled widely at her and nodded. “T-thank you Elena. That means a lot to me. But… but why are you doing this? You don’t have to…”

”We’re family silly! We just do these things for each other.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. But it wasn’t fully the truth either. 

Runil was going to take the most of his wife’s…shortcomings. But Elena would be there to help him the whole way. Otherwise, she knew it wouldn’t be long before Runil couldn’t take any more, and filed for a soul separation. 

It wasn’t as if they were common, but it was possible. You had to file for it with the Soul Mate Project and get it approved by a committee. 

If Lucy were found to be at fault, it would blacklist her and her entire family. And Elena couldn’t have that. Her daughters still needed a future. And she wouldn’t let her selfish sister take that away from them. 

So if she had to deal with her sister’s stumbling husband, she would do it. Even if he were an alien.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Runil’s sides hurt from laughing so hard. He didn’t think he had ever smiled so much in his life. Elena’s children joined in his laughter at the expense of the youngest daughter, Aida. She looked so perplexed at the joke, but her little face began to turn red as she realized everyone was laughing at her. 

“I don’t get it!!” She shouted, her doe brown eyes turning wet. 

“That’s because your dumb.” The middle child, Sofia, stuck out her tongue at her sister. Aida let out an animalistic growl and lunged at her sister. The two instantly wrestling to the ground. 

Runil dove after the girls and did his best to separate the two. “Come on girls don’t fight it’s okay.” He cooed, pulling them apart by the arms.

Aida turned her back to them and crossed her little arms. “You guys are so mean!” 

“Naw you’re just a baby.” Chided the teen still sitting on the couch. 

“Girls, go wash up for bed.” Elena called out from the kitchen. 

“But Mom! We want to wait for Daddy to get home.” Sofia shouted back. Aida made a noise in agreement and both girls ran into the kitchen to argue with their mother. Board game now forgotten. 

“Not like Dad ever comes home on time anyways.” Silvia rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed. She slipped out of the room and up the stairs to the room she shared with her sisters. 

Runil had been here for two days now. He liked it here, despite the fact that the water was only hot for four minutes and none of the doors shut properly. The next door neighbors fought often enough for the girls to place bets on which of the two would swear more.

But that meant it was never silent here and he was never alone. No one here yelled at him or ban him from touching them.

He began to place all of the pieces of the well-worn game back into it’s box. Some of them were broken, and most of them were missing, but the girls didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t either. The rules seemed made up on the spot even. 

Runil slid the box under the couch next to several other boxes stored there. He was always impressed with how his sister-in-law managed to find storage in every strange spot in the house.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen to see if Elena needed any help with the dishes. He narrowly avoided the stampede of the two youngest daughters sprinting up the stairs.

He chuckled and looked into Elena’s tired but full eyes. 

“You’re really good with kids.” She hummed, putting the final dish away and turning to her brother. She blew her warm breath on her hands and rubbed them together to attempt to warm them up. The hot water didn’t work in the kitchen sink. 

“You think so?” He asked. Runil always wanted to be a father. He didn’t really know his own, having been mostly raised by his older brother. But his brother had been everything to him. He taught him all he knew. 

“You can always stay another night, you know. Then we can just go together to see that show I was talking about.” Elena offered with a smile. Runil shook his head. “Thank you… But you’ve already done so much. Besides we bought all that food, someone has to be there to eat it.” 

“Alright. Just call me as soon as you get home alright? This neighborhood can be pretty dangerous.” She cautioned, walking to the door next to him. He took some care to avoid some of the toys on the floor, nearly tripping over some strange glass beads at the foot of the stairs.

“I will I promise.” Runil smiled. Elena sighed and pulled him into a tight hug. He melted into her embrace and sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to going home. He desperately wanted to stay. He wanted to enjoy this family for just a little longer. But this wasn’t his family. 

Well, technically it was as he married into it. But it wasn’t _his._ It belonged to Elena’s husband who seemed to work as much as Lucy. He didn’t understand. Why would you want to spend all day in an office when you had all of this love waiting at home for you? 

“Girls! Come say goodbye to Uncle Runil!” Elena called over her shoulder. The girls all trampled over each other as they raced down the stairs. Each of them now dressed in a matching set of pajamas. 

“Bye bye Runil!” “Later Uncle.” “Come play again soon, okay?” They all spoke over each other as he embraced all three.

”Of course. Maybe I’ll show you a game next time.” He chuckled as all three beamed at him and waved enthusiastically as he opened the door. 

“Be safe Runil! Don’t forget we’re going to see a show tomorrow.”

“I would never dream of it!” He waved one last time and stepped outside. He wiggled his toes in his new shoes and made his way down the street. 

It was nice having clothes of his own, though he did miss how the sweater smelled of his soul mate. He thought long and hard about his mate during their few days apart. Elena’s words really helped him sort his feelings out. It wasn’t his fault that Lucy didn’t love him, he knew that. She would act this way to anyone in his place. 

But he couldn’t help still be upset over how she treated him. He worried about his future with her. Just because he knew why Lucy was so distant, doesn’t mean it excused it. Would she ever warm up to him? Would she smile at him as easily as Elena does? Would she ever protect him like Laeus did for Muhi? He didn’t know. He was starting to doubt it.

They had such a short time together, but based on what Elena had said, he knew that likely he would only see Lucy for a few days at a time before she would run off to some corner of the galaxy. 

His future would be spent alone. It didn’t matter if the apartment was elegant and he had all of the credits he could spend. He was alone. 

He really would live in a cardboard box in the park if that meant that he woke up to kisses and love and they would hold hands as they strolled to nowhere.

Perhaps if Runil weren’t so caught up in his thoughts, he would have notice the shadows stalking him from the alley. Perhaps he wouldn’t have been so surprised when they grabbed him and shoved him to the concrete. 

Runil’s eyes were wide when he tried to catch a glimpse of their faces, but a knife shoved against his throat ceased any other movements. 

“Make a fucking noise and I’ll kill you.” Someone spat in his ear.

“Fucking lizard.” “Check his pockets.” “He ain’t got nothing.” “Get his shoes, man.” 

Their hands were everywhere. Pulling him. Pushing him. A rough kick to his stomach shot all of his breath out of his mouth. One of the others bashed his head on the ground. Someone else punched him in the nose. 

Dark green blood instantly shot out and stained the ground. They continued their assault. Runil curled on himself and did nothing but his best to try and shield the blows. He held his arms over his head and prayed they would stop soon. He prayed that they would kill him. He just wanted to go to the sea. He wanted the water to wash away the feel of their skin on his scales. He wanted the tide to carry him as far away from this place as possible.

He just wanted it all to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun with this chapter and playing with the Elena character as an unreliable narrator and just showing her perception of things. I’m trying to make her a bit of a bigot, but not in the obvious way that other shows and books tend to portray people. I’m trying to make it more organic. Let me know if you think it came out well. <3


	7. Holding Out For A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have all the good men gone  
> And where are all the gods?  
> Where's the street-wise Hercules  
> To fight the rising odds?
> 
> Bonnie Tyler, Holding Out For A Hero

Lucatillia had a love/hate relationship with Elena’s penchant for baking. The issue being they were absolutely delicious and she lacked the willpower to stop herself from eating the entire plate. She would just work out harder tonight to even it out.

She took a sip of her coffee and hummed, content with her lazy day. The two humans on the vid screen in front of her were arguing about something trivial; how it was considered entertainment she would never know. But here she was watching it, so it’s not like she could judge it too much. 

She also decided she was too lazy to get up and grab the remote from the coffee table. 

Her omnitool began to notify her of an incoming call from the aforementioned sister. Lucatillia sighed and finally answered her call. She had been ignoring her for like five days now.

“Wow Lucy you’re alive. We were all so worried.” Elena commented dryly when she answered. Lucatillia snorted a half laugh at that. 

“I’m sure.” She took another sip of coffee. “What do you want?” 

She could hear Elena roll her eyes. “Where the hell are you? Why did you leave Runil alone for five days?” 

Lucatillia ran her tongue on her teeth. She knew this is what she would want. She was going to chew her out for leaving. Elena seemed to be the first one to point out everyone’s issues but never wanted to discuss her own. It actually became a trick Lucatillia used when she wanted to stop talking about a subject. She would just turn it back to her sister.

“I’ll have you know I only was gone for three days.” “YOU’VE BEEN BACK FOR TWO DAYS NOW?” 

She moved her arm away from her head and groaned at the sudden shout. “And not once did you wonder where your husband went?” 

Lucatillia snorted at that. “I mean I wondered. But I assumed he came to his senses and left me. Maybe he and Whatshisface realized they didn’t want to deal with us any longer and ran off into the sunset.” 

Elena sighed audibly. Lucatillia watched in mild interest as the couple on the tv now began to make out. Her fingers plucked some crumbs off of her short skirt and flicked them into the room.

She tried to keep her mind off of her sister’s husband. Willard Thompson. The dumbest fucking name she ever heard. But he was the entire reason Lucatillia stayed on the citadel.

It also wasn’t a coincidence that he got a job there only a few months after the assassin discovered she had a sister. 

But she just got home the other day. She didn’t want to think about work.

“He’s been crashing on my couch.” “Keep him.” “Lu… I swear to God you must have been dropped on your head or something.” 

“Anyways. I took him shopping for you.” Elena continued with a long sigh. 

“I saw. You got name brand this time. Proud of you.” Was her sarcastic reply. Lucatillia downed the rest of her coffee and set the empty cup on the table. She actually was happy her younger sister seemed to veer the conversation. She really wasn’t in the mood to here her squawk about true love and soul mates and how its “bad” to abandon your husband. 

“You should have seen him when I took him clothes shopping. I told him to try on a pair pants and he just dropped his clothes in the middle of the store!” Elena laughed at the memory. 

Lucatillia couldn’t help but laugh herself. He had done the same thing when she first brought him home. “Yeah for someone so fucking shy he doesn’t care if you see him naked.”

“Yeah right? Speaking of which, where’s his dick anyways? He was all smooth like a doll.” Her sister joked. 

The older woman smirked. “Lots of aliens keep it inside them. Only comes out when they get horny.” 

“What? Seriously? Gross. Anyways. We’re going to see a show tomorrow down at the park. I would ask if you want to go, but I know you already are going to say no.” 

Lucatillia hummed in agreement. She would rather launch herself off of her balcony.

“I got him plenty of clothes and stuff. So he shouldn’t need anything. He was super excited to have new shoes. Apparently he’s never worn them. He didn’t want to take them off!” Elena continued her little story about their outing. Seems like they had fun. 

“Well he fucking better when he comes here. Getting the carpets cleaned is a huge pain in the ass.” At Lucatillia’s remark, Elena paused. 

The older sister didn’t say anything else either, she just got up to put the coffee cup in the dishwasher. 

“He’s not there now?” “You were going to joke about his missing cock in front of him?” “No. Lucy, shut up. He left here like two hours ago. He never texted me that he made it there safely. I was actually just calling to make sure he was there.” 

The information actually made the assassin pause herself. She leaned both arms on the counter and furrowed her brows.

“You think he got lost..?” Elena offered. Lucatillia sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “No. Drell have perfect memories. It’s a thing.”

She rapped her nails against the marble for a few seconds before pushing off and walking back into her living room. She eyed her bookcase while she began to pace the area.

Could he have actually just ran into someone he knew and ran off? She doubted it. She knew how Runil looked at her. Even if she did her best the last time they spoke to make him hate her. It was more likely that one her enemies heard about him and is using him to get back to her. Or even lure her into a trap. But so soon? Surely news didn’t travel that fast?

Part of her fully wanted to just forget he even existed and go back to her consumption of mindless entertainment. Maybe scroll her contacts for a booty call to nail her to the wall.

But she could almost hear her father’s voice in her head about how important it was to protect your mate. How it was a direct sign of how strong one was. 

He would never even let someone give her mother a dirty look. What kind of turian would she be if she let someone publicly harm her mate? Regardless how she little cared about the man, she did care about her reputation.

“The kids are asleep. Willard will be home soon, I can probably slip out…” She hesitated, allowing a pause for Lucatillia to intervene and offer to go herself. 

The older sister sighed and bit the bait her sister dangled. 

“No. You stay. I’ll go fucking find him. Shit.” 

Lucatillia walked over to her bookshelf and just as she was about to hit the hidden switch, she received a notification of someone outside her door. She checked the cameras, and instantly recognized the top of the stupid blue head of her forced mate. 

“Nevermind. He’s home now.” She grunted, going back to the couch and flopping down. She adjusted where the skirt flew up to cover her exposed panties. “Oh thank God. Well I’ll leave you two to it. And Lucy?” Her sister’s ability to change emotions so fast was almost alarming, 

“What?” Lucatillia set her feet on the coffee table and sighed. She could hear the door open.

“Just give it a chance. Please? This has to work. For me, for the kids. Just stop being selfish for one minute and think of how everyone around you feels.” _Click_.

Lucatillia hung up on her sister. She grit her teeth together and couldn’t stop the sneer from showing on her face. She bounced on leg as her foot rested on the coffee table. 

Selfish? Elena thought she was selfish? The ungrateful little cunt. If she knew half of what Lucatillia did for her, then she wouldn’t dare think that. She huffed and pulled her long sleeves back over her hands

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Runil walk straight to the bathroom. She clicked her tongue. Guess he still wasn’t speaking to her. Even after she just paid for all of his shit. Elena’s ungratefulness must be rubbing off on him. Asshole. 

She sighed and pushed herself to stand. She needed a cigarette. She walked over to the bar and grabbed her turquoise case and lighter off the marble counter top. But as she moved to open the door to her patio, she could hear what sounded like a pained groaned from the bathroom. 

Lucatillia paused and walked closer so she could hear a bit better. Maybe she heard wrong and he was just jerking off. But when she glanced down at the white floors, green blood stained them in foot prints leading from the front door. Even the handle had some smears of blood.

Then she heard the distinct sound of tears followed by wet coughing. Runil whimpered and continued to release painful sounding coughs. Any assassin worth their salt knew what that noise meant. He was choked.

She almost hesitated and thought about knocking on the door. But she wasn’t her sister. This was her fucking house. Lucatillia opened the door and couldn’t believe what she saw. Her mouth actually dropped. She wasn’t someone who was surprised easily.

Runil was hunched over the sink, that was white at one point, but was painted a sickly green color as he spit thick globs of blood. In the reflection on the green splattered mirror, she could see that one of his eyes was swollen completely shut. His nose was crooked and broken. His lip was cut and so swollen she could see his teeth even when he closed his mouth. 

Black bruises covered his neck in perfect human handprints. She could barely make out the black band signifying he was soul bound. Almost his entire face was bruised black. The only feature she could see is the perfect crescent moon on his cheek.

“Spirits…” She stepped closer and reached for his shoulder. But as soon as her hand touched Runil he flinched and stumbled backwards against the wall.

Her voice dropped lower, calmer, in an attempt to comfort him. “Who did this?” She asked, once again reaching for her mate and placing her palm against his chin. He sobbed even harder but allowed Lucatillia to move his face towards her so she could look at him better.

“I-I..” He wheezed. “D-d-didn’t…s-s-s-see…” Wet tears mixed with blood as the dripped down his throat and onto her wrist. 

She watched the thick liquid trickle down and mark her own skin.

It stirred something in her. Something she didn’t realize was still there. Something that she thought she had murdered and buried deep years ago. Her mind conjured up her own memories of herself in Runil’s place. How she would come home and hide her tears from her parents. She remembered her schoolyard bullies and the daily beat down she would get for being the only human in the whole school. They would pin her down and cut her hair while she screamed. She remembered them laughing about how easily her smooth skin would prickle with blood under their talons. 

They used it as an insult: ‘Smooth-skin’ ‘human’ ‘runt’ She heard it all. 

She also remembered vowing to never let anyone hurt her again like that. Her father would train her daily. Hand to hand. Marksman. Survival training. She did it all.

She began to fight back; She would _win_. When the bullies would move to the next smallest person to harass, she would defend them. Then they stopped completely. They learned to keep clear of the wrath of the youngest Sevenius child. But even stranger, they became friends. She earned their respect and the respect of every turian who doubted her.

No longer was she given special treatment or tutored differently from her five older brothers. She was trained right along side of them. Anything a turian soldier could do, she could. Dad told her that constantly, still does. 

She wasn’t just the weight holding anyone down. She was a comrade. 

She used to _protect_ people. She didn’t want anyone to feel the way she did. Ever.

And it made her parents proud. Her father would boast about his daughter and how unstoppable she was. 

The feeling was addictive. She learned that it didn’t matter if she was human or turian. She was _a weapon._ A weapon used to defend those unable to do so themselves. 

Because of her, the runts of her colony were treated with respect. They were able to grow up without knowing the feeling of everyone stomping you to the ground while they spit on your honor.

Lucatillia felt her body begin to shake and blood begin to rush in her ears. She caressed Runil’s cheek and bared her golden fangs at him.

“I’ll kill whoever did this.” She whispered to the shaking drell at her feet. She pulled away from him and turned to walk out of the bathroom. But she barely made it to the kitchen before his soft voice called out to her. “W-w-wait…”

She turned to watch the black and blue man limp towards her. Still trembling, he slowly reached out his hand to her and left it in the air as a quiet request. He didn’t touch her as she had ordered him last week, but his eyes pleaded.

Lucatillia stared down at his outstretched hand for a long moment. She sighed and acquiesced, stepping closer to Runil and past his hand. She let him wrap his arms around her waist as he finally collapsed before her to his knees. He sobbed into her stomach fully now. 

Lucatillia wrapped one arm around his shoulders and rested her hand on top his head; petting him softly. The feeling of his broken body against her felt strange, she had to admit. She actually didn’t mind touching people unlike what she had said to him earlier. Her siblings touched her often. Her mother would even press her face against her cheek just as she did when she was a little girl. 

She even enjoyed cuddling prostitutes afterwards if she still had some time left on the clock.

But Runil touching her felt like nothing she had ever felt before. It made her heart beat a little too hard for her liking. Yet as cruel as the assassin was, she couldn’t bring herself to deny him this comfort. 

She remembered being a little girl coming home and crying alone in her bedroom. Her father would eventually find her and would scoop her into his arms and let her pour her soul out while he rumbled and purred with his second vocal chords. It was really the only thing that would calm her down.

So she did the same. She lacked the second larynx, but she shushed and hummed and purred against Runil’s head. 

Even when her back began to ache from being bent over to hold his head to her stomach, she stayed. It wasn’t until his wails setteled into sniffles did she pull back and help him stand. Something about the poor beaten man brought out the woman who just wanted to protect people. Pushed to the side was the bitter serial killer who didn’t want a stranger in her house.

Lucatillia let Runil lean against her as she helped him into the bathroom in her room. She knew he would need to be cleaned off before she could really assess what type of damage was done and if she would need to take him to see a doctor.

He sat on the toilet while she filled the tub with warm water. The overhead fan and open door helped prevent too much steam from accumulating. 

Runil didn’t say anything else. He just sat on the toilet and stared at the floor as she fluttered about and grabbed the first aid kit. Lucatillia moved back to stand in front of him and called Runil’s name to get his attention. He glanced up at her slowly, like his neck was too tired to hold his head up. 

She reached down and grabbed the hem of his ripped shirt, only soft whimpers and grunts of pain leaving his swollen lips. Motioning for him to stand, Lucatillia undid the buttons on his jeans and pushed them, along with his underwear, down to the ground. 

Holding onto his arms, she helped the man down into the tub where he hissed as the water touched him. Almost immediately the water began to tint green with his blood. 

Lucatillia sat on the edge and wet her hands to help all of the dry blood flake off. Runil sat limp, just leaning against her still as she set to work cleaning him off. 

They didn’t need to speak. Didn’t need to. She gathered soap in her hand and was pleased to see that he looked worse then he was. None of his injuries looked too serious. He was just going to be sore as hell for a few weeks and sport some new scars.

Once he was clean, Runil allowed Lucatillia to help him out of the tub and dry him off. She set to work caressing medi-gel onto his wounds that needed it. She rubbed some on some of the larger bruises on his neck and ribs just to help dull the pain. She used plasters to bandage up some of the large cuts and scuffs. 

“I have pain killers.” She offered in a low voice while her hands worked to wrap part of his chest in gauze. 

He sighed and shook his head. “No thank you.” If his face wasn’t next to hers, she probably wouldn’t have heard him.

“Tell me if you change your mind.” She said, ushering him out of the bathroom and across the apartment back to his bedroom. She helped him sit on the bed while she set to the task of rifling through the shopping bags in search of clothes for the nude lizard-man. 

“They took my shoes…” He whined, sniffling again.

Lucatillia scoffed. “It’s okay Little Toad. I will buy you more.” She stood up with the clothes in her hand, but Runil frowned at the sight. She raised her brow.

“Why do I need to get dressed?” He asked with his sparkling black eyes staring up at her. Spirits he was cute, despite all of bruises and cuts and his crooked nose. He looked so sad. So innocent.

“You’ll be cold.” She answered, moving again in an attempt to dress him. “Do you always sleep naked?”

Runil shrugged away from the clothes and nodded.

“Y-yes. I’m warm under the blankets.”

The trained killer rolled her eyes but relented. She put the clothes away and stepped back to the bed where she pulled the blankets back. If he wanted to be a little nudist, she wasn’t going to stop him. He better not complain that he was cold.

Runil continued to stare at her, and opened his mouth to ask something, but closed it again. He seemed to ponder on what he wanted to say and Lucatillia watched as he lifted his hand to his neck before he froze. His black eyes blinked for a second before widening and erupting into a look of pure horror. His hands scrambled to feel around his neck and his head whipped around to look at the floor. 

“NO.. no no no no no… no… w-where… no no no” His eyes filled up with tears again and began to trickle down his cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” Lucatillia grunted. 

“My necklace… no no... they took it… I didn’t n-notice… no no no no…” He buried his face in his hands. 

Lucatillia sighed at his dispair. “I’ll buy you a new one. Come. You need rest.” Runil shook his head. “My b-brother made it for me… Nothing can replace it…” he sniffled. “It’s all I h-had left of him…”

She thought for a moment before sighing and leaving the room back into her bathroom. She grabbed the heavy duty pain killers then walked to the kitchen where she fetched a bottle of water. Then she went back to Runil where she shoved the cold bottle in his hands. He still was sniffling and fretting over the stupid shell so she physically grabbed his wrist and popped three pills into his hand. 

“I-I d-don’t..” He began, but Lucatillia interrupted him. “Take them.” She demanded. And almost like it was an automatic response he immediately threw the pills back and downed some of the water. 

“They’ll help you sleep.” Sleep or pass out for fourteen hours because they get you so high you can’t move, but that’s semantics. 

Once more the woman motioned for the injured man to lay back in the bed and this time he complied. She pulled the covers over him and her mismatched eyes watched as his own suddenly became heavy. 

Content that he was finally taken care of, Lucatillia turned to leave the room. She had already started to put the walls back up over her heart because she knew what was going to come next.

“Stay.” He called out to her in a whisper. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. “Just… just this once. Please. I won’t ask again….Promise…” 

Part of her brain argued against doing so as she worried it might send the lovestruck man the wrong signals, but she still turned back and made her way to the other side of the bed. She debated for a moment on whether she should remove her now dirty clothing. She ended up deciding against it. It had been a few weeks since she had the free time to get laid. Runil’s own nudity was enough of a temptation. She really didn’t want to break him any more.

She slipped under the covers next to him and made sure that no part of their bodies touched. The generosity from the assassin could only go so far. 

Runil turned onto his side so he was facing her, wincing as he tried to get comfortable. His arm curled under his head and he averted his gaze downwards towards the sheets. 

Lucatillia propped up her head with her arm and looked over at Runil while his big black eyes avoided her gaze.

She enjoyed how nervous he was around her. It was easier for her to deal with than when he was all lovestruck. 

Lust was something she was very familiar with though and she couldn’t deny the urges she felt towards the drell. Whether it was due to the fact that she was having a dry spell or just that she wanted to fuck anyone she was attracted to. 

They were quiet for a long time. It was almost impressive how the blue drell was obviously fighting off the urge to sleep. She wondered if it was the pain keeping him awake. Or perhaps that stupid necklace really meant that much to him.

She pondered on that thought. Was it a random mugging? Or was he targeted because of her? Lucatillia hoped it was the former. She actually might feel guilty if it were the latter.

But he was walking in one of the worst neighborhoods in the lower wards in nice clothing in the dark. So it could have been either one. 

Regardless, she knew she still had to go investigate. If it was random, she would let it go and call it a lesson for her mate to be more careful. But if it was a planned attack to get back at her… Well. She would make sure they learned a lesson instead.

However Runil seemed dead set on stay awake for as long as possible. Maybe if she got him to talk he would wear himself out. 

“Tell me about your brother.” Lucatillia kept her voice barely above a whisper, trying to be soothing. 

“He was… always laughing.” Runil shifted and spared a glance up at her face. “No matter what, he was always joking around. Trying to get others to laugh too.” 

When Lucatillia didn’t respond, he kept going. 

“He gave me that shell right before he died. He picked it up when he was in the fields working.” It was working. Runil eyes slipped closed and he shifted slightly to get more comfortable. 

“How did he die?” Lucatillia asked. He sighed and furrowed his brow ridges together, eyes still closed. “Kepral’s Syndrome. It happens when our air isn’t dry enough for too long.” Runil curled in on himself more; almost in the fetal position. His knees at this point were pressed into Lucatillia’s bare thighs, but she found herself not caring enough to move them away.

“He got it from working in the fields?” She pressed a little more. Actually curious at this point.

Runil nodded. “Y-yeah.” If he hadn’t cried his soul to exhaustion, he might have cried even more. But he just swallowed, and opened his eyes to look at his soul mate. 

“If you can’t get any of the females pregnant, then you get sent to the fields to work.” 

The assassin sighed. “A death sentence.” 

Her mate just nodded again. “Mhm. Before he died, he gave me the shell for good luck. He said it would keep me safe…s-since… since he couldn’t anymore.” Runil touched his chest where the seashell once sat.

“Well. Didn’t work too well, huh?” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “First you get stuck with me, then you get beat up.” Her free hand reached forward and rested on his cheek. Her thumb brushed over the mate mark on his cheek bone. 

“You aren’t… B-being your soul mate… isn’t-…. Wasn’t bad luck. That…was good.” He sighed under her touch and tripped over his words. His eyes slid close for the last time once more. The drugs must have finally hit him. 

She whispered one last question to see if he was still awake. “What was his name?” There was a long pause. “K-kekyu.” He murmured.

Finally, his breathing evened out as he fell into a drug laced sleep.

Lucatillia shifted her arm down so she could rest her head on it. She continued to watch Runil and study his features. His face, despite the bruising, was as sweet looking at his personality. It was a wonder he managed to stay so kind natured in spite of the shitty cards he was dealt.

She kept her hand on his cheek for who knows how long. But once she was certain that he was fully passed out, the assassin slipped out of the bed. She didn’t glance back once as she made her way out of the room and straight towards her bookshelf. 

Pressing a hidden switch, the bookshelf parted down the middle and revealed her hidden weapons cache. She tapped her foot in thought and studied the weapons in front of her.

Roxanne, her trusted sniper rifle, was probably overkill. That weapon could take a out a target 6,000 meters away. Her record currently was 6,076 meters. She remembered that day in perfect detail, and probably would for the rest of her life. But now wasn’t the time to ponder on how great she was.

She decided on a small, easily concealed, pistol that was equipped with a silencer. She lovingly had dubbed this weapon ‘Panty Shot’ due to the fact that she normally hid it in her underwear. It wasn’t often that she had to rely on short distance weapons, but she was a woman of many talents. Most of them involved murder, but they were talents none the less.

She tucked the weapon into the back of her skirt. Next she grabbed an old school spring assisted switch blade knife. She closed the case and made her way to the front door. From the closet, Lucatillia grabbed her leather jacket where she slipped the knife into the pocket. 

When she went to pull on her boots, she couldn’t help but pause at the bloody footprints on her marble floors. She sighed and glanced back at the bedroom door. Poor Runil. But with that much blood, it should be easy to trace his path. 

She licked her fangs when she also noticed the blood staining her carpet. Fuck. She hated getting the carpets cleaned.

Lucatillia rolled her eyes as she left her apartment and redid all of the locks. Knowing her mate was safe inside gave her a strange feeling, but she shrugged it off. She had revenge to take out. Felonies to commit. She didn’t have time to think about the injured man inside. 

When the elevator had reached the lobby and pinged open, Lucatillia locked eyes with the krogan security guard who sneered back at her. 

“Your drell tracked blood all over my lobby. Had to mop it up.” He growled out. Lucatillia shrugged as she walked past. “Good. You need to get off your ass once in a while.” 

She was already out the door before he could respond. The trained killer flagged down a taxi and ordered the driver to Elena’s neighborhood. She stared out the window as the city flew by. 

The goal of course was to find out what happened without killing anyone. Or even injuring them. 

Killing without a contract was just a waste of money honestly. It was way more effort then it was worth. She had always joked that the only difference between an assassin and a serial killer is just how much money you get. 

When the sky car landed, Lucatillia slid out of the car and shoved her hands in her pockets. She procured her large dark sunglasses and slipped them over her face to cover her distinct eyes. They didn’t work the best, but enough. Contacts always seemed to mess with her vision; and one needed perfect eyesight to be a sniper.

She also grabbed the hood of her jacket and tugged it over her head.

She loved seedy neighborhoods like this. No one looked twice at her as she melted into the shadows and began weaving through the alleys. Elena’s house was six blocks away, but this should be the path that Runil had taken. Her eyes darted around until she finally saw something was either vomit or green blood. She followed the drops to another alley where she finally saw a handprint on one of the walls. Bingo. 

She kept going until she saw a large puddle filled with smears on the pavement, just off the main strip. 

Spirits. He was really beaten that bad so close to where so many people were? No one helped him? 

She growled and shook her head. Figures. People were so caught up in their own shit no one wanted to defend those who needed it anymore. 

Some metallic clanging caught her attention and Lucatillia spotted a small group of young teens popping out of the ducts. _Duct rats._ The kids were covered in black smudges and scrapes. But no one ever paid them any mind; which made them valuable assets for information gathering. 

The tallest of the human kids she recognized. A fourteen year old named Mouse. He locked eyes with her as she walked over to the group. Two of the kids scurried away and back into the ducts. But Mouse stood defiant with his chest puffed out at her. Three other kids moved to stand behind him. She noted that the tallest of them was a bare faced turian who kept his mandibles clenched against his face. The other two were scrawny human girls who ducked behind the two boys in front of them. 

“Miss Lu!” Mouse smiled when she got closer and he could make out her features from behind the glasses and hood. The other kids seemed to relax a tad by his happy tone, but still hid behind him. 

“Mouse. Good to see you.” Lucatillia purred and ruffled the kid’s hair. He yelped and swatted her hand away. “How are you?” She asked, not really caring. 

“Fine. Do ya got any food?” He answered her quickly and began craning his neck to try and peek in her pockets. 

“No,” She hummed. “But I have credits. However I also have questions too.” 

At the mention of giving out money, all of the children perked up. “What’s up?” Mouse seemed to bounce in place. The other children now also came closer and fanned out to all stand in front of her.

“You see a drell earlier?” She could tell almost instantly that they had most certainly seen the abuse Runil suffered, as they all seemed to clam up and a haunted look met their eyes.

She didn’t wait for them to verbally admit it. The assassin just immediately went to the her next question. “You see who did it?” 

The smaller of the two girls nodded and answered, “Yeah.” The bare faced turian growled with his second vocal chords and spoke up as well. “Was the stupid Smith brothers.” 

She crossed her arms as she waited for the kids to keep talking. 

“He had nice clothes so they thought he had money.” The smaller girl said again. The other girl nodded. “Yeah he didn’t have nothin’ tho. So they beat ‘em up.” 

Mouse rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “They beat him bad too…” 

“Do you know where the Smith brothers are now?” Lucatillia asked. The three humans glanced at each other and shook their heads. But the turian runt piped up, “Yeah! They’re behind the bar. Uhhhh…. Blue’s! Bar Blue!” 

The assassin smiled and pulled some physical credits out of her pocket. “Thank you children. Let me know if you need anything, alright?” They all smiled and nodded when she dropped credits in each of their hands. 

The kids all scampered back into the opening of the ducts and out of sight. Lucatillia turned and began making her way to Bar Blue. Hopefully what the children said was true and they really were just trying to mug her mate. 

She noticed the blue glow before she was able to read the name. But it was rather pretentious. The entire alley in front of this shabby bar was as blue as a turian’s cock. It almost even hurt her eyes. Now she didn’t feel as stupid for wearing sunglasses at night. She could hear the pounding of music from outside as well. Oddly enough, it wasn’t blues. You would think if they were going to be that gaudy with the blue theme they would at least go all out with the music too.

Lucatillia slipped away from the ridiculous blue fucking front of the building and peeked around the corner. Four humans were arguing back and forth; _loudly_. In spite of the music and sounds from the bar, all she could hear was the stupid bickering. 

But for an assassin, it was a good thing. They couldn’t hear her, and no one inside would hear them either. Although if what happened to Runil earlier were any hint, it wasn’t like anyone would care if they heard these men die. 

“Are you the Smith brothers?” Lucatillia called out, bold enough to abandon the advantage of surprise. But she needed to know if they were hired. She needed to know if they were the only ones she needed to hunt down. And she couldn’t get those answers by murdering them in the same amount of time it took them to scratch their balls.

All four of the men turned to her and one of them spit on the ground by her feet. 

“Fuck off whore.” The one who spit chuckled and the all went back to whatever the hell they were arguing about. Something about sports. All of them had the same pale orange hair, so if she were a betting woman, she would put all of her credits on them being related. 

Lucatillia sighed and cracked her neck. Here we go. They were even stupid enough to keep their backs to her.

With movements akin to a shadow, she lunged towards the man closest to her and slammed her boot down to the back of his knee. The man screamed as he fell down harder then a tree. Before his brother could even say ‘What the fuck?’ Lucatillia had kicked off the ground and landed her heel to his ear; knocking his equilibrium off balance. The man stumbled like the stupid oaf that he was and leaned against the wall while his world continued to spin. 

By this time, the other two had prepared for a fight. One of them lifted his fists up and the other picked up a beer bottle and cracked it over a cement block. The glass shattered, and he held the pointy end towards her. 

The unarmed man swung his fist at the assassin, but she easily ducked under it and landed an uppercut to his jaw. She heard his teeth clack together like an applause and the men stumbled back. Before she had time to land another hit, the first man she forced to kneel lunged at her. 

He wrapped his burly arms around Lucatillia’s body and tried to hold her still while his brother held the glass up to her face. He may have had more brute physical strength than the woman, but Lucatillia was trained by elite turian soldiers. She slammed her heel into his shin bone and dropped to the ground as soon as his grip loosened. Pulling her lips and opening her mouth as wide as she could, Lucatillia made well use of her gold teeth and chomped down on the ditch of the man’s elbow. He screamed and pushed the woman away from him as hard as she could. However, she didn’t loosen her jaw. So tendons and strips of muscle were ripped out along with her. The veins gushed out like a fountain and sprayed the walls red. 

These teeth weren’t just for looks. 

Lucatillia rolled to the side to dodge the armed brother clumsily trying to lunge at her with the broken bottle. 

Back on her own feet, Lucatillia pulled her knife out of her pocket and the sound of the blade ‘ _shhnnnkkk_ ’-ing out was one of the sexiest noises she had ever heard. 

Using her full body weight, she threw her whole force against the only armed man and pushed him against the wall. With her knife, jammed the blade straight into the center of his hand, effectively pinning him to the wall. He screamed, but no one even peeked down the alley at them. 

She turned her attention back to the brother who grabbed her. Now, she had their attention. 

The other three brothers were on their feet, but swaying. Their body posture still told her they were ready to keep fighting, but no one moved closer. 

“Gentlemen, I have some questions.” She said with a smile. She tucked her hands back into her pockets and tried to look as calm as possible, just to piss them off. 

“What the fuck do you want, slut?” The brother she uppercut spit out some blood. Awe, she cracked his teeth. 

“The drell you attacked earlier.” She started, but was interrupted by the one she kicked. “What about him?” 

“Were you paid to attack him?” She stared at their expressions intently. Vaguely aware the brother behind her was working on removing the knife in his hand. 

However they all look confused and shared a glance. “Huh?”

“Were. You. Paid. To. Attack. Him.” Lucatillia said slowly. Her foot tapping on the ground. 

“That fucking pussy? Naw. Easy target.” “Yeah. Fucking lizard cried like a little bitch.” “Why do you care who we mug?” 

She slowly let out a breath. Good. So she could leave them to it then. 

“I don’t.” She whirled around and quickly snatched up her knife and ripped it out of the brother’s hand. He crumbled to the ground and cursed her. With another flick, the blade retreated back into the handle. 

Utter confusion crossed their faces as she just turned and walked away; as if she only had to ask them for directions to the supermarket.

But before she could even think about going home, her mind conjured up images of Runil crying against her stomach. She remembered the fear in his eyes when she first touched his shoulder. 

His once soft looking lips were ripped open like letter. His poor, sweet black orbs that looked at her with such love, such perfection, were so swollen he couldn’t even see out of one.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground. She couldn’t help but think back to where she discovered his pool of blood. How these men just left her soul mate broken and dying on the ground all for his shoes and stupid necklace. 

His brother. That’s right. The good luck charm. 

Lucatillia turned back around and regarded the men again. “Actually. One last thing.” She took a few steps back towards them. “You stole a seashell from around his neck. I would like it back.” 

One of them scoffed. “That fucking thing? We threw it away.” She frowned. “Where?”

This time, they had the foresight to all pick up random scraps as makeshift weapons. One still had the broken bottle. Two others held steel pipes. And the last one picked up a brick while he kept his bleeding hand to his stomach. That was going to need stitches, she thought.

“I’m getting pretty sick of your attitude, lady. Fuck off. Or else.” The one handed man growled out at her.

It was rather cute they still felt like they could threaten her when she just kicked all four of their asses without breaking a nail. 

“Or else what? You’ll bleed on me? No. Actually, I’m going to need you lovely Neanderthals to escort me to wherever you tossed that necklace.”

Lucatillia lifted her hand and removed her glasses, tucking them into the top of her shirt. She didn’t know if they knew who she was, but they knew the mark on her cheek. 

“Oh I get it. You decided to come here to defend your pussy husband, right? All mad because we kicked his cock in?” 

“How sweet, Leroy, she wants us to feel bad for her little lizard.” “We should have roasted his ass up and ate him.”

Fuck it. With a flick of her wrist, Lucatillia reached to the back of her skirt and pulled out Panty Shot. 

She only needed a millisecond to aim before she put three bullets in three heads. It was easy for someone who could take out a target six kilometers away. But the speed at which she discharged the rounds became apparent by the the one man left standing. Confusion marked his face and he looked around for a few moments as if he had no idea what just happened.

“WHAT THE FUCK! YOU FUCKING PSYCHO BITCH!!!” The man with the bleeding hand almost began to cry at the sight of his now dead brothers. 

The assassin sighed when the bumbling oaf turned and ran farther down the alley. She thought about shooting him in the back of the head, but these men made Runil suffer. Then laughed about it. Plus, it’s rather difficult to interrogate a dead man.

She lowered the gun and stepped over the bodies as she followed the frantic man. He didn’t get very far, as the alley actually ended with just a door at the end. He pounded on the door with his one good hand and called for help. But this is the lower wards. And he was just a fucking criminal. She didn’t even know his name. Didn’t care. 

Lucatillia walked closer and lifted the gun to the back of his head.

“Are you done?” She asked. 

The man finally sighed and turned around to face death. 

“So. Where did you throw that necklace away?” She asked one last time. 

“Please… I-I’m sorry. Okay? I’ll show you. I’ll help you find it. J-Just don’t kill me. Please…” The grown man sobbed and held both of his hands up to his face in front of the barrel, as if that might stop the bullet. He pressed his back against the door and slid down until he sat on the ground. Hot tears spilled from his disgusting red eyes and were soaked up by the his sweat stained shirt.

“Please…” He sobbed again. Now who’s the cry-baby pussy?

“That’s more like it.” Lucatillia giggled and waved the gun down the alley. “Lead the way.” 

The orange haired man scrambled to his feet and slowly walked past her and out of the dead end alley. 

Every few steps he would glance behind her and down at the gun in her hand, but he kept true to his word and they made their way back to where she first saw Runil’s blood coat the ground. 

“I…uh… C-can’t remember which one… But it was one of these.” With his non-stabbed hand, he waved at six dumpsters. 

“Well you better get to looking.” She hummed, smiling at him sweetly. 

“You want me to dig through the trash? I only got one hand.” He motioned to where she stabbed him as he tried to argue, suddenly regaining some of the tone he had with her before he watched her shoot his brothers. 

“You’re right.” Lucatillia sighed and without batting an eye, lifted the gun again and shot him in the head. The orange hair turned red and the man dropped to the ground with a loud thump. 

Grabbing his legs, She dragged him a bit deeper into the alley where he wasn’t visible from the Main Street and dropped him down behind another dumpster. She wrinkled her nose up in disgust after realizing that the dead man shit himself.

As Lucatillia began to walk back to the dumpsters that may have contained the seashell, she once again heard the distinct knocking of people moving beyond the ducts. 

She didn’t greet them, she just called out “Fifty credits to everyone who helps me look. Double to whoever finds it.” 

Then, one of the grates slid open and the same four smiling faces from earlier peeked out at her. Mouse scrambled out first and yelled a bit louder, “Come on everyone! She’s cool!” 

And instead of having to rifle through the dumpsters alone, Lucatillia suddenly had nine orphans swan diving into the trash like it was a pool on a hot summer’s day. She couldn’t help but laugh as all of the kids began to smack talk each other and discuss what they will buy with their money.


	8. Razzle Dazzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give 'em the old three ring circus  
> Stun and stagger 'em  
> When you're in trouble, go into your dance
> 
> Though you are stiffer than a girder  
> They'll let you get away with murder  
> Razzle dazzle 'em  
> And you've got a romance
> 
> Razzle Dazzle, Chicago The Musical

Runil woke up to the sound of the front door being closed. His entire body screamed in pain. His swollen throat gurgled as he tried to soak up as much oxygen as possible. He groaned and pushed with shaking arms until he was seated on his knees. Memories of the previous night flashed in his mind. 

Soft hands, caressing his trembling cheek. Hair like sea foam. “It’s okay.” She whispered. One blue eye, glowing in the dim light from the window. Water trickling from her cupped hands; washing away the touch of those who attacked him. Soap that smelled like peonies.

Lucy… 

Runil glanced to his side and wasn’t surprised when he discovered no one next to him. He sighed and dragged his body to the edge where he carefully put his feet on the ground. 

He felt like he was hit by a tsunami. He let out another breath and sent a prayer to the Gods to give his legs the strength to hold him up. 

As he waited for the room to quit spinning, Runil noticed the cup of water with two white pills sitting on the end table next to the bed. 

But that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the small white seashell, threaded with twine, that stole his next breath. 

His charm. His charm! 

Despite his throbbing muscles, he lunged forward and scooped the small token into his trembling hands. 

But how? How did she…?

Runil gripped the seashell and held it to his lips. He smiled. She found it. For him. She wanted to make him happy. He glanced back to the pills and water she left and obediently swallowed them.

He finally got to his feet as slow as possible. The fast acting medicine slowing his racing head. He grunted and limped over to where his clothes were. He had to lean against the wall to be able to slip on his sweat pants. He also grabbed Lucy’s cashmere sweater and struggled to slip over his cold torso. He made sure to be careful of his bandages on his chest and face.

Properly dressed for the cold apartment, he limped out of his bedroom and into the dining area. 

He immediately tried to seek out his mate and saw that the vid screen was on and playing some human show. He had very little experience with shows and movies. But he could spy the white hair from over the back of the black leather couch. 

His heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of her, but his bladder was more of an immediate issue. So with some reluctance, he turned and limped into the bathroom instead. He avoided looking at his reflection while he emptied his bladder. But when he went to the sink to wash his hands he couldn’t help but look. 

Runil wailed at what he saw. One of his eyes was swollen and a gross green color. His lip was split up to his nose which was crooked and crusted with dried blood. His once deep blue skin was now splotchy and covered with bruises of black and green. Dozens of his scales were missing throughout his body.

He splashed up cold water on his face and let out a shuddering breath. He never really thought of himself as attractive, but he was okay looking by drell standards. Now though…. He was disgusting. He looked so ill. 

The sight hit him hard. Just as Lucy began to warm up to him... surely now with the way his face was she wouldn’t dare touch him. Part of his brain nagged that the only reason she was nice to him last night was because she pitied him. She felt bad for the useless male who couldn’t defend himself. It had nothing to do with love. 

No. His fingers brushed against his shell. She went out and retrieved something dear to him. She did love him. In her own way. 

Runil opened the bathroom door and ventured over to the couch where his soulmate sat. She gave him a sidelong glance from her mismatched eyes. Gods… She truly was beautiful. But he couldn’t help but notice how exhausted she looked.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, looking away from him and back to the vid screen. Runil blinked both sets of eyelids at her when he realized she was wearing the exact same short black skirt and long sleeved black shirt as yesterday. Even her makeup was smeared and looked well worn.

“B-better… Thank you.” He swallowed and slipped onto the couch next to his wife. He sat facing her with one leg tucked under him and the other bouncing on the floor. 

“How…” He started, hesitating when the piercing eyes slid back to him. “How did you f-find my charm?” 

Almost immediately, as if she were expecting the question, Lucy responded. “I know many of the orphaned children on the citadel. They found it tossed in the trash.” 

Runil smiled and nodded, accepting her answer without a second thought. 

Lucy crossed one long leg over the other. He found himself entranced momentarily by the exposed skin. He almost wondered what her skin would taste like. The thought warmed his frills and sent heat straight to his groin.

Suddenly, Lucy stood up and Runil still found himself staring as the free flowing skirt danced around her thighs and momentarily showed more skin to his hungry gaze. 

She didn’t pay him a glance as she sauntered over to the front door and began sliding on her shoes. 

Strange panic seemed to fill him. She was leaving? Runil scrambled to his feet and almost ran over to the white haired woman. As he got closer, he accidentally tripped over his poor bruised legs. He fell hard on his knees and yelped out as the pain shot through his body again. 

Lucy chuckled at his misfortune regarded him with a raised eyebrow. “You good?” Then, as a shock to the drell on the floor, she held out a hand to help him up. Runil sniffled and nodded. Shaking off the embarrassment and the disappointment when she let go of his hand, Runil swallowed thickly and asked, “W-w-where are you going?” 

The woman continued to keep her brow raised. “…I’m going to buy more cigarettes. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Runil glanced behind him at the empty apartment and rubbed his arm with his hand. “Can I come?” He whispered. He didn’t want to be alone. He felt safe with the blonde woman. If she left, he wasn’t sure he could keep out the memories of how it felt to have one’s throat stomped on. But as long as Lucy was near him, it was easy to keep his focus on something else. 

Not only that, but something about the way she carried herself was oddly intimidating. He had especially seen it in the reactions of those around her. People feared his soul mate. And as long as they feared her, they wouldn’t harm him. He was almost positive that if Lucy were with him last night, those men never would have come near him. 

She seemed dangerous. And for some reason it made him feel safe.

“No.” Lucy reached into her closet and pulled out a black leather jacket. “You went through hell last night. You need to rest.” 

“N-no! I’m fine… promise. Can I please j-just come with you?” Runil stepped even closer to his mate and stared into her eyes. 

Lucy’s lips parted and he saw her tongue flick out to run along the front of her teeth. He blinked as he happened to notice what looked like blood gathered in the crevices next to her canines. Did she bite her tongue or something?

“Are you going to cry if I leave?” She scoffed. Runil frowned, but shrugged. A human gesture he learned from his sister-in-law. “Probably.”

At that, Lucy actually laughed. She laughed! She was smiling. And it was at him! For him. Runil felt his jaw drop as he was caught off guard. 

But it allowed him a closer look at her teeth, which almost certainly had blood stuck in their edges. 

“I’ll have Elena stop and pick some up.” She compromised, shrugging her jacket back off her shoulders and kicking her shoes off. 

Runil almost couldn’t believe that she listened to him. He nodded and followed her back to the couch. 

The pair sat down once more and turned their attention back to the vid screen.

Feeling bold, Runil sat much closer to Lucy then he had prior. He sat cris cross and made a point to try not to look at the woman at his side. Instead of opposite ends of the rather spacious couch, his knee almost touched hers. 

“Elena mentioned that you two were going to a show later.” She said, crossing her long legs once more.

Runil furrowed his brow plates at that. Oh yeah. She had been so excited to bring him to a performance by a band she really loved at the park in the lower wards. He himself had been looking forward to the experience. But he really didn’t want to leave the safety of the secure apartment and the Goddess who resided there.

“Yeah…” Runil agreed. He didn’t really know what else to say. He really didn’t want to disappoint Elena. But the thought of parting from his soul mate while he was vulnerable sent a twinge of anxiety through him. Runil reached up and ran his thumb over the seashell on his neck. 

“You don’t have to go.” Lucy turned to look at him. It was as if she read his mind. 

“I know… I w-want to… It’s just…” He trailed off and averted his gaze downward. 

“You went through a lot last night. I’m actually impressed that you’re moving around as much as you are.” She uncrossed her legs and stretched them out to rest on the table in front of them “Elena will understand. She’s as emotional as you are.” She scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. 

“It’s not the pain t-that makes me hesitant.” Runil admitted, his tone soft. He was almost afraid to admit he was afraid out loud. Lucy didn’t seem to fear anything. Would she think any less of him for not being brave? It finally seemed like she was warming up to him… 

If she understood what he meant, she didn’t say anything about it. Lucy seemed to be thinking about something pretty hard, as one of her feet moved to the edge of the coffee table and started to bounce her leg. 

Just as she did open her mouth to say something, her Omnitool began to chime with an incoming call. She glanced at the name then jumped up to walk towards her bedroom. 

“Stay here.” She demanded, closing the door behind her. 

Runil sighed and tapped his fingers on his legs. He turned his attention back to the vid screen, but found himself completely lost at why the human woman was crying. 

He glanced back at the bedroom door and sighed again. He got off the couch and began to wander around the apartment, repeatedly glancing back towards the door. 

He walked over to Lucy’s bedroom door and pressed his forehead to it. He really didn’t like not having her around. Runil couldn’t make out what she was saying, but found himself taken back by the soft and affectionate tone of her voice. 

He had never heard her use that tone before. Not even with her sister. The closest had been when she was comforting him the night prior. But that was mostly just her speaking quietly. This was almost playful. 

An incoming notification on his own omnitool temporarily distracted him from his codependency. It was from his sister-in-law. 

‘Elena:

Excited for tonight? I have a sitter for the WHOLE NIGHT. 😄

Runil stared at the message for a long time. What did he say to her? Was she aware of what happened last night? 

Lucy said herself that Elena wouldn’t mind if he canceled. But with how much she has been talking about this, she definitely would be. 

With a final glance at the door, he sighed and limped back to the couch. He settled back into the soft cushions and thought about what he was going to reply to Elena. 

He truly didn’t feel that bad, all things considered. He could probably make it there just fine. But…

The show on the vid screen cut to commercial and a loud jingle caught his attention. The words “CITADEL NEWS BREAKING” flash dramatically on the screen and cut to a well dressed turian speaking in front of an illuminated blue building. 

_“Early this morning the bodies of four humans were found shot dead in an alleyway just behind the bar known as Bar Blues in the Bachjret Ward. It is believed they were killed sometime last night by an unknown assailant. C-sec asks that anyone with information, please come forward. Any information on their iden-”_

The channel suddenly changed to a salarian cooking show. Runil blinked and looked over his shoulder to see Lucy staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

The drell frowned and motioned back to the vid screen. 

“Elena lives in the Bachjret Ward. Do you think she’s safe?” 

Lucy flopped back down on the couch and went back to staring at the screen. 

“There are murders daily in that area. The media likes to over exaggerate that shit for entertainment.” 

Runil looked back to the salarian on the screen chopping some sort of green vegetable. 

“How is murder entertainment?” He asked. 

Lucy just scoffed. “Had you watching, didn’t it?” She stretched her arms way above her head. “I told Elena you were sick and wouldn’t be able to go to the show.” 

Runil rubbed his hands together. “D-did… she sound sad?” 

“No. I told her I wasn’t allowing you to leave. So if anything, I’ll be the bad guy.” She turned her entire body towards back to the drell by her side. “Let me see your face.” 

Runil felt his neck turn hot but he mirrored Lucy’s posture and rotated on the couch to face her. He couldn’t help but glance at her skirt riding up as she moved her legs. 

The woman scooted closer and gently rested her hand on his chin. She tilted his head back and forth and seemed to frown a bit further. 

“Your eye looks better.” She muttered. Her thumb gently caressed his lip where it had been split open. He let his mouth part under her administrations. “Are you in a lot of pain?” She asks, pressing slightly on his blue skin now bruised green. 

“N-No.” He replies. 

Her hand drifts upwards and brushes against his crooked nose.

“You were snoring last night.” She says, fingertip beginning to put pressure on the bone. Runil winces and leans away from her curious hands instinctively. 

“I w-was?” “Yes. You didn’t before. I’ll probably need to reset your nose.” 

At that, he leaned away even more. He had never had his nose reset, but he had seen it done to other males in his domes on Kahje. It seemed painful. 

As lovely as his soul mate was, she didn’t give the impression that she would do it gently. 

Lucy rolled her eyes and immediately scooted even closer until her body was almost completely pressed against his. Her knee was placed in between his thighs and actually brushed against his crotch. 

“Come here. I’ll be quick.” Both of her hands grabbed his cheeks and placed her thumbs on either side of the bridge of his nose. 

Runil threw himself backwards and unlodged himself from her hands. 

“Wait!” He attempted to crawl away from his mate, but she grabbed his ankle and yanked him back towards her. 

“Sit still..!” She growled out, leaning forward over his body. 

Lucy huffed and fought with Runil’s hands as she struggled to grip his face again. He shook his head so she couldn’t keep a hand on him and continued to try and get away from her. She finally crawled up his body and sat on his chest, with her knees pressed into his upper arms. Her bones were clearly felt under her strange squishy skin and made several of his bruises ache. 

Runil kicked his legs and struggled against her hold. “L-Lucy please!!” 

“Relax I’ve done this plenty of times.” She grinned, her gold teeth glinting in the bright lights. “W-Why do you look like you’re enjoying this?” He whimpered, continuing to shake his head to avoid Lucy getting a good grip. 

“Shouldn’t w-we get a doctor?” The woman sitting on him adjusted her legs so her knees sat by his ears, effectively keeping his head pinned. “You’re my soul mate, right? Of course I would enjoy helping you. And no. Why pay a thousand credits when you can just stop being a baby and let me do it for you.” 

A sudden knocking on the door drew her attention only for a moment. But Lucy seemed dead set on her task at hand. She put both hands on either side of his face and lined her thumbs up on either side of the bride of his nose. Her four alien fingers spread out and braced themselves against his scales. 

“S-stop… wait..!” Her smile dropped and her eyes got serious as she focused. “Take a deep breath in.” He felt compelled to obey her. “Now let it out.” 

POP.

He screamed and water poured out of his eyes. It wasn’t necessarily the pain making him cry, but it just seemed involuntary. He continued to groan as Lucy laughed and petted his head with one hand, the other still rested on his cheek. 

“There. See?” She cooed. She chuckled and leaned down to kiss his nose. “All better.”

She kissed him. Right there. On the tip! 

Lucy kissed him. 

He felt his soul soar and dance with delight at the sudden contact. He forgot all about the pain. He couldn’t focus on the fact that he could now breathe better. All he could think of was her. 

The sore throat and searing pain in his nose were long forgotten. How could anyone possibly be in pain when a goddess presses her lips against you?

All too soon, Lucy got off of Runil to walk over to the door which still was being pounded upon. 

He just laid there, though. Staring up at the ceiling and swimming in the memory of the warmth on his nose just moments ago. He already knew he would be remembering the feel of her for months to come. 

“Poor thing must be miserable! You think it was something he ate? I thought the Project said they gave him enough vaccines for any illness he might be exposed to here on the Citadel.” Elena’s voice chattered on and on as soon as Lucy let her in. “What was that screaming I heard? Did you finally kill him? Anyways. I brought soup. You can always eat it if he doesn’t.” 

Runil peeked over the back of the couch and spotted the two sisters in the kitchen. Lucy continued to remain silent while Elena spoke. The older woman hopped up on the white counter tops and just watched while the younger one poured the contents of the pot she was carrying into a bowl. 

“Whatever. Got my smokes?”

Elena handed a small white carton to her sister and the white haired woman immediately slid off the counter and strode to the balcony. 

“Yeah yeah. Sorry I’m so late. There were tons of c-sec blocking a couple of streets. Have you seen the news? Apparently some people were murdered.” Elena said and glanced over to the couch where she finally saw Runil.

“Really? I didn’t hear about that, no.” Lucy glanced at her mate only once before opening the door and slipping outside.

“There you are!” Elena walked closer to him, bowls in hand. “Lucy said you were sick. I brought you some get well soup- Oh Jesus!! What happened to your face!” Her pace quickened when she was able to see the aftermath of his assault last night. She placed the two bowls on the table and sat on the couch next to him. 

Runil leaned up and moved to sit with both of his feet off the ground again, letting his shoulder face his sister. “I-I’m okay..” 

“Did Lucy do this to you?” Elena put her hands up towards his face, but put them back down. As if she were reluctant to touch him.

Runil shook his head quickly. “No! I-I didn’t see who did it.”

His sister stared at him for a few long moments before nodding. “Why didn’t you just tell me what happened? Why say you were sick?” 

He shrugged. “I didn’t want you to worry… B-but we can still go to that show.” 

Elena smiled slightly. “Oh come on. You’re in no shape to go out. There will always be more shows we can see.” She picked up both bowls and handed one to Runil as she leaned back on the couch with her own.

Once more, the same jingle as earlier played over the vid screen. This time instead of a live camera feed in the alley, it showed two asari sitting behind a desk. Both Runil and Elena averted their attention to the screen. His sister noisily sipping from her spoon.

_“This just in, Citadel News has received a vid that may show the culprit behind the four murders that took place in the Bachjret Ward last night. We will warn you, there is foul language and violence shown in this vid.”_

Lucy returned from her cigarette and plopped down on the couch next to her mate. Elena only glanced at her from the other side of the drell. 

“Those smell so bad.” The sister sneered. Lucy shrugged. “Then don’t smell me.” Elena rolled her eyes. “I can’t do that and breathe at the same time.” “Then don’t breathe.” 

A shakey video recorded from the perspective of someone peeking around a metal wall and in between some garbage cans showed four humans with pale orange hair speaking to a another figure in front of them. However only the back of the fifth figure was seen and they were wearing a black jacket with a hood pulled up that concealed their identity.

Runil sipped from the strange bowl and kept his attention on the screen.

_“Fuck off whore.”_

One of the orange haired men yelled. Then, the hooded figure flew forward and a brawl began to break out. Well, more like a massacre as the four men seemed to have no chance at defending themselves from the attacker. The person recording cursed under their breath and the camera ducked down and went black.

“It was them.” Runil whispered. Their voices. He knew that even without his perfect memory that he would never forget. His hands gripped the bowl in his lap.

“Huh?” Elena turned her attention to Runil. 

“They’re the ones that attacked me…” His brow ridges furrowed and he reached up with one hand to grip his charm in his hand. 

The news anchors came back on the screen and began talking once more. They ended with asking for help from the public in identifying the fifth person.

He thought back to the hooded figure with their back to the camera. He recognized that hood. He knew that jacket. He saw it maybe fifteen minutes ago when Lucy had went to leave. 

Did Lucy kill those men? Was that how she got his charm back? He thought back to the blood on her teeth. The fact that she was wearing the same clothes. The sleepless look in her eyes. 

He remembered something night before.

_He stumbles into the apartment. Blood dripping on the floors. He limps into the bathroom and tries to wash his face off. The water cool and refreshing._

_The door opens._ _“Spirits.”_ _His soul mate says._ _“Who_ _did this?” He tells her he doesn’t know. She pauses, then whispers_ _“I’ll_ _kill whoever did this.”_

“I thought you said you didn’t see their faces?” Lucy crossed her legs and turned her attention to the drell by her side. 

Did she make true on her promise? Why would she do that? Up until last night she didn’t seem like she could stand to be around him. Would she really hunt someone down for him?

“I….” His voice died. He couldn’t even think straight. All he could think of was whether or not that was Lucy in the video. There wasn’t much visible from the angle shown, but the jacket with the cloth hood and the almost blasé posture of the person wearing it was undeniable…

“Their voices… I-I remember their voices…” He swallowed audibly.

Lucy’s eyes stared straight into Runil’s soul, as if she could sense what he was thinking. The pale blue eye almost seemed to glow amongst the smudged black make up. 

“Well it’s a good thing they’re dead then.” Her tone was as if they were discussing the weather, not applauding a murderer… But what if she was the murderer?

No. Runil thought. That was crazy. His mate may have been a little aloof, but she wasn’t a killer. She was caring in her own way. She took care of him when he was injured. She tended to his wounds and soothed his worries by whispering sweet nothings against his scales. 

You don’t hold someone against you then sneak off in the middle of the night to go on a killing spree. It was just a crazy coincidence. Yes. A coincidence. 

“Oh don’t be cruel, Lucy. They may have been jerks but no one deserves to be murdered then left in the alley.” “You mean how they left Runil in the alley?” “Well... Two wrongs don’t make a right. They needed to be in jail. Not dead.” “It doesn’t matter how the cat gets fucked, as long as it’s fucked.” “What the fu-… What does that even mean?”

Lucy put both of her arms on the back of the couch, one of them behind Runil. She gave a lazy grin to her sister on the other side of her soul mate. 

“They’re criminals. They would have died an early death anyways. They got what was coming to them. Isn’t that right, Little Toad?” Lucy’s knuckles began to stroke along Runil’s head and he couldn’t help but shiver at the contact.

“I-I… Don’t k-know…” He murmured, pushing his head back against her hand. He was always desperate for more contact when it involved his wife. His eyes slid close and he sighed when her fingers spread so her whole palm caressed his skull. 

“Is it just me, or did the person in the vid look like you?” Elena said this with what sounded like humor trying to mask the serious accusation. Runil opened his eyes to study his mate’s reactions. Lucy just smiled in response and chuckled. “Oh yeah? I didn’t notice.” 

The younger sister crossed her arms. “They just had the same jacket as you.” The strange eyed woman just shrugged it off. “I bought it at a popular store in town. I’m sure hundreds of people have the same jacket.” 

“So you didn’t go out and murder anyone last night?” Elena actually sounded hesitant to ask. As if she had the same suspicions as Runil, but had more guts to actually ask. 

“Yes. After a long night of taking care of my crying and injured husband I was somehow able to sneak out of my house and track down strangers and killed them all. Be fucking real Elena.” Lucy said as if the accusation was the the dumbest thing anyone could have thought.

The young mother seemed to laugh it off. “Yeah. I mean you’re a huge bitch. But you wouldn’t kill anyone. Right?” 

Lucy nodded. “That’s too much work. Besides, I was here all night sleeping next to Runil. Right, Little Toad?” She asked him once again. He hesitated, but did nod as well. “Y-yeah.”

Elena scoffed. “Wow you actually slept next to someone and didn’t run away the next morning? Maybe you are cut out for this marriage thing.” 

“Speaking of, how are you and old Whatshisface? Is he enjoying his new job?” Lucy seemed quick to change the subject. But it was strange how this diversion immediately cause a change in Elena. The younger woman stuttered for a moment before giving a civil smile.

”O-Oh.. Uh He’s fine. He seems to enjoy it.” She looked down at her hands and fiddled with the ring around her second to last finger. 

Lucy hummed thoughtfully. “Well good. I heard he works constantly. Do the children miss having him around?” 

“They do. But he’s got to support our family.” Elena sighed and glanced back up to the vid screen as she trailed off. She went silent while continuing to drink the soup she brought over.

His soul mate’s hand continued her movements against the scales on his head. At one point she reached over him to pluck the spoon out of the bowl and lifted the utensil to her lips. She sipped some of the liquid and caught his eye. Her pink alien tongue slipped out of her mouth to lick some of the soup that had gathered on her lips.

He remembered earlier when she kissed him and warmth flew through his body and straight to his groin once more. He had never gone so long before without some kind of release. And now with his goddess freely touching him like this it was hard to keep his body from instantly becoming ready to perform.

His eyes clenched shut and his lips parted once her finger tips ventured down his neck and behind the sensitive ridges of his frills. When her nails started to scratch back up his scales and onto the dome of his skull he had to swallow a moan. All previous thoughts were wiped from his head. Hands like this that could bring such ecstasy so easily would never be able to kill. 

Her hands weren’t as soft as Daisy’s, but they had harder pads along certain areas that added a whole new feeling as she rubbed and stroked him. He wondered what those hands might feel like on other parts of his body. 

But then his memory kicked in from last night. Water running over him. Soap slick over his scales. Human hands gliding down his back and rubbing smooth circles. She’s silent, but her eyes hold heat. He can’t look away from her. Hands move to the front of him. Caressing down his abdomen and to the expanse of skin just above his cock.

Runil’s eyes blink open and his lips part as he pants at the trail of thought. He looks over to Lucy who has a slight smirk on her red lips. It’s as if she’s fully aware of the affect she’s having on him, and it amuses her. 

“Well I should get going.” Elena sighs. Runil’s eyes dart over to her, he honestly forgot she was here. But now that she was heading home that meant he would be here alone with his mate. 

“You sure? You weren’t here all that long.” Lucy asks, but her eyes don’t leave Runil’s. They’re darker than usual. 

“I didn’t plan on staying long. I have to go pick up the girls from school.” She stood, completely oblivious to other two exchanging heat, and gathered the empty bowls and headed back into the kitchen. 

Lucy’s hand slid from the top of Runil’s head and down his cheek, then under his chin. She placed just the smallest amount of pressure to make him turn his head toward her. She continued to apply pressure as if she wanted him closer and he was all too eager to close the distance. He scooted until he was just about pressed to her side and once more closed his eyes. 

Lucy’s arm curled around Runil’s shoulders and her other came to his chest. He whimpered at the extra contact. Her body was so warm and surprisingly squishy. Humans didn’t seem to be as dense as drell were, as there was plenty of give as she pulled him closer. Her hand drifted down until it hooked under his sweater. 

Runil couldn’t stop a moan from leaving his lips when her skin met the sensitive scales on his lower stomach. 

“Enjoying yourself, little toad?” She purred into his ear, he swore he felt her lips touch him once more as she spoke. 

“Yes.” He gasped, breathless. He could feel his cocks emerge from between his legs. His head was swimming. He had never felt like this before. He didn’t know what word best described how much he yearned to be buried in someone. 

No, not someone. Lucy. His soul mate. The one who left his skin burning after the softest of touches. 

“I’m barely touching you.” She chuckled and withdrew her hand from under his shirt. He whimpered at the loss of contact and opened his eyes to see her face inches from hers.

Desire.

That’s what he felt. He desired her lips on his scales. He needed to know what she tasted like. He had never kissed a woman. It was forbidden during mating rituals. Due to their memories, it was all too easy to recall the taste and feel of a kiss. So the action was incredibly intimate to drell. But he needed to kiss Lucy. He wanted to lose himself in her. And even when she left him, he wanted to be able to do it again and again.

Her hand once more slipped under his sweater and boldly slid up his stomach and to his rib cage where she tightened her hold on him. However, where her hand gripped happened to be where one of the men from last night and landed a blow. Pain shot up through Runil and he immediately pulled away from his mate. 

Lucy stood and stared down at him with an unreadable facial expression. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but turned her gaze to the area behind him. She almost looked… apologetic. 

He blinked and looked up at his now-standing soul mate. Her perfect lips twitched in a frown and she turned to walk away from him and towards where her sister disappeared to. He peeked over the back of the couch and watched the sisters emerge from the kitchen and converse as they headed towards the door. 

The sharp pain Runil felt just moments ago left his mind as he thought back to the warmth his soul mate’s hands possessed. He remembered the smell of her skin. The rough pads on her fingers as they slid across his scales.

He watched Lucy’s long legs as they moved and his mind flashed back to the first day they were here and the wind swept up her dress. His cocks throbbed at the memory. Would her backside be as soft and squishy as the rest of her? How would it feel pressed against his hips as he pounded her? He wasn’t used to softness. Female drell were as tough and dense as the men. So when he mated with the matriarchs, there was barely any give in their skin.

Would her womanhood feel differen’t too? He had been informed that human women were the ones who self-lubricated, unlike female drell. And her arousal and readiness for mating could be measured by how ‘wet’ she was. 

Did Lucy feel the same he did right now? Did Runil make her wet? Or would he have to engage in foreplay? He didn’t mind, if so. He had never had the opportunity before. But he found he wanted to with his mate. He wanted to be good for her. He wanted her to feel good. He wanted to be so good that she would never want to leave again.

His injured be damned. He would endure all of this pain and more if it meant he could be inside his mate.

His hand drifted down to grip his hemipenes over his sweat pants. He swallowed thickly and looked up again to see Lucy closing the door behind her sister. He rubbed himself over his pants while he watched her, his hips rolling into his palm. Almost immediately however, he threw his hand to his side to grip the leather on the couch. 

Masturbation was strictly forbidden and punishable by lashing on Kahje. Wasting the seed on the ground instead of in a female for copulating was a dishonorable act. It wasn’t something he struggled to control before, but now he was throbbing. He had never been so prepared before. 

During mating rituals on Kahje they only had a few minutes of prep time before they were expected to reproduce with the matriarch. Usually the scent of the female would be enough on a basic biological level.

But Lucy didn’t have scent glands like drell. She was able to render him a hot and whimpering mess just with a few light touches. 

The cause of his situation had walked back over to him, but she didn’t sit back down. She stood over him with her hands on her hips, looking down at him with her alluring eyes. 

Elena said they were a sign of a curse. But to Runil they were anything but. They were as beautiful as the rest of her.

“A-are…” He trailed off, swallowing and rolling his hips against the air helplessly. Lucy could surely see how ready he was through his pants. He longed for her to touch him again.

“Are?” Gods her voice. Thick and deeper than any other woman he had met. It rolled out of her chest like a thunderstorm. 

“Are w-we going to mate now?” He asked, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Lucy actually seemed taken back by the question but she just huffed out a slight chuckle and her lips curled in a devious smirk.

“Awe, poor Little Toad. Did you get all riled up because I touched you?”

Runil shifted and struggled again with the urge to touch himself. He nodded his head. “Y-yes.”

An unreadable expression crossed her face and she seemed to think only for a moment. 

“Come with me.” Then she turned and walked into her bedroom. 

Almost too eagerly, the drell scrambled to his feet and after the goddess that had rendered him a quaking mess with one hand. 

He hesitated at the doorway and glanced around, his mate nowhere to be seen. He swallowed thickly and took a few shakey steps into the room. Whether it was due to his injuries or his arousal, he wasn’t sure. 

Part of him thought back to their argument a couple of days ago. He remembered how she left him alone in a cold house with no food. Just some credits and a house key on the table. But that cold and aloof Lucy seemed to be gone. Well, kinda. She wasn’t openly sweet to him or anything. But she touched him now. She seemed to be warming up to him. 

Maybe being away from him made her realize how much she cared for him. Maybe taking care of him last night somehow appealed to her soul and made her begin to love him. Regardless of why, something was going right and Runil knew he couldn’t fuck it all up. 

But anxiety began to rear in the back of his mind. Did he even know how to pleasure a woman? All of his life he just knew the best ways to impregnate a female. Never before had pleasure been taken into account. But Runil thought back to all of the information that was given to him about human females. He at least knew how to on a physical level. He could figure it out. And he would make her feel good. He would make her feel so good, she would never leave again. And she would love him. And he could love her back. 

Daisy had said they needed to consummate the marriage to solidly the soul union. It had been almost a week at this point. He was certain that when their souls were finally one, he could have the life he had been imagining since the moment he was told he had a soul mate.

Hearing water pouring from the bathroom, Runil made his way there where he saw Lucy bent over the tub. She was messing with the knobs and stirring the water with her other hand.

“Take off your clothes.” She commanded. He was all too ready to obey her and shucked off his clothes. He left them on the floor by his feet while he stood and waited for her next demand. His cocks had already receded back into his body, but he could tell his body was still brimming with the arousal from earlier.

Were they going to mate in the tub? He had never done that before. Why would you want to be in the water? Wouldn’t it be difficult to access each others bodies? 

Lucy stood and turned to her the naked drell. She beckoned him closer by lifting a hand and curling one finger in and out. Runil walked towards her and took a deep breath when he stood before her. He wet his lips in preparation for them to kiss. This was it. His first kiss.

But instead of pressing their lips together, she began inspecting his wounds and set out to remove all of his bandages.

He blinked at her. This was strange foreplay. Was this normal for humans? Perhaps this was the grooming equivalent for humans that was so intimate to drell. 

So Runil was obedient. He was good. He stood perfectly still as Lucy removed every wrap and bandage from his scales. She placed them all on the stone countertops and grabbed a black cup and poured what looked like tiny white crystals into the tub. She used her hand to stir the contents then motioned for the drell to get in. 

He obeyed her once more but he couldn’t help but wince at the hot water causing his wounds to sting. He gradually lowered himself deeper in the water as his scales adjusted to the temperature. 

Once fully in, he pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knee. Lucy watched him for a moment before turning to leave. 

“I’ll come get you in thirty minutes.” She said, without looking behind her.

“W-wait!” Runil peeked his head up and stretched his hand out to the white haired woman. Her brown eye watched him from over her shoulder, but she stopped walking. The drell swallowed before murmuring, “Why are you leaving?” 

“You are well enough to wash yourself.” She huffed. 

“I-I thought… we were going to mate.” At that, Lucy scoffed. Her mismatched eyes rolled upwards before actually turning her body to face his. “No. You are injured. We will speak of that when you are well.”

Runil couldn’t help but frown at her statement, he put his hand down and submerged it in the water. “I-I’m fine.” His body was still in a lot of pain, but he could fight through it. For her, he had to.

“You can barely stand.” She had a point. But Runil was a man on a mission. 

“N-no, I’m fine. I-I swear. I’ll be gentle. I’ll be careful. P-please, we have to. Our s-souls have to unite. T-the project said-“ “Fuck the project.”

Runil snapped his mouth closed and averted his eyes to look away from her.

“I will not have you hurting yourself farther. It’s bad enough everyone is going to think I did this to you. You will wait until you are healed.”

That’s what she was worried about? People thinking she did this to him? When he didn’t respond, Lucy simply repeated that she would be back later and left the room. The door slid closed behind her.

Runil sniffled as tears threatened to come out. Of course she wasn’t actually worried about him. She just was just focused on her own image.

His wet hands tried to wipe his tears away but they merely just made his cheeks wet. The tears just melted into the added moisture on his scales.

The way she was acting on the couch made it seem like she desired him as well.

She obviously noticed the affect her petting was having on him. So why did she pull away from him now? What was the point of her getting him so prepared just to tell him no? It didn’t make sense. 

But maybe it was just for her own amusement. It was becoming more apparent that she didn’t care for him at all. She only cared for herself.

Runil cried the entire time he was in the bath. He didn’t bother trying to clean off. He just buried his face into his knees and cried. His sore throat ached even more at his sobs, but he didn’t care. 

He just wanted to mourn. He mourned the love he would never feel. He mourned over the death of the Lucy in his dreams. The one who kissed him. The one who smiled at him. He cried because all he wanted was to be loved even a fraction as much as he loved her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story was written out of my desire to write freaky alien porn. I must admit I spent way too much time looking at lizard dicks when I was trying to figure out how I wanted to show drell anatomy. 
> 
> Did yall know lizards had two dicks? Because I didnt.


	9. Physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like  
> Making good conversation  
> I gotta handle you just right  
> You know what I mean”
> 
> Physical - Olivia Newton
> 
> For some reason whenever I transfer my documents to archive it always messes with my format and adds extra spacing. It personally doesn’t bother me as walls of texts hurt my eyes, but let me know if it’s weird for you guys and I’ll change it.

Lucatillia paced her bedroom with her arms crossed. She huffed and threw a glare at the bathroom door. The drell inside was going to drive her insane.

She had enough on her plate, she didn’t need his silly emotions to complicate things. He had freedom, food, clothes, and all the credits he could want. He should be happy. But why is she hearing the sound of his tears through the door? 

She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. She needed to focus. Get back to her job; which was an assassin. Not a wife. 

Her father was not very pleased earlier when she had informed him that she had killed the Smith brothers. He was going to be even more upset that someone had a video of her. 

Lucatillia glanced back down at her omnitool. He hadn’t messaged her back yet. Neither had her brother; her proxy. If anyone could make that video disappear, it was her brother. The whole situation would blow over in a few days when the news found something else to focus on. But that meant she had to lay low. 

And laying low meant no killing anyone else. So her current plans needed to be rethought. She sighed. Focus. 

She told her father during their call earlier that her target would have to wait a few extra days. He lived on the citadel, so it wasn’t a huge deal. But she needed it to look like the visiting diplomat was the one who killed him. And he was scheduled to leave the Citadel in three days. Not a lot of wiggle room. 

A loud sob tore her thoughts away from murder and back to the drell in her tub. What a pain in the ass. She had thought that distracting him from the video with a small taste of affection had been genius. But it seems to have backfired. 

He was probably upset knowing that he had enjoyed the affection of a murderer. Lucatillia could see in his eyes that he knew it was her in the video. Elena was stupid and insecure because of it. So tricking her had been easy. But it seems like her husband was a little smarter.

Lucatillia let out a slow breath. She needed to make a new plan now that the variables have changed. Perhaps she would take the time to train a bit. That always helped clear her head.

She turned and made her way back to the bathroom. She opened the door without a second of hesitation and stepped up to the tub. Runil sat there just as she had left him. But he didn’t move from his spot. He just continued to sit there with his head buried against his knees. 

“Stand up.” She almost expected him to ignore her, but he didn’t. Just raised himself out of the water without a glance at his wife. She wrapped a towel around his shoulders and let him lean against her as he stepped out of the tub. 

Lucatillia took a step back and watched as her soul mate continued to dry himself without her assistance.

“I am going to the gym. Do you wish to remain home?” She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. She hoped he would stay here. But she already knew his reply. 

“No… I’ll go…” His voice lost the devotion it had earlier. It seemed as if she finally snuffed out his fire. 

“Go get dressed then.” She jerked her head towards the door. Runil just shuffled out of the bathroom without a sound. She tapped her finger against her arm and sighed. 

Her Omnitool altered her to a message and tore her thoughts away from the alien in her house. She lifted her arm and saw that it was from her brother. Hopefully he had good news. 

_‘Lucivus:_ _I can make the vid disappear. But you’re already a suspect._

She clicked her tongue. 

_‘Lucatillia:_ _How?’_

_’Lucivus:_ _Someone reported the guys assualting a drell earlier. And it just so happens that one of the only drell on the citadel is married to one of the most dangerous women in the galaxy.’_

This wasn’t good. She hated detectives and she hated people snooping around her business. She was smart. They shouldn’t be able to trace anything back to her. But it was still a bother while they looked. 

_‘Lucatillia: Can we make this go away?’_

‘ _Lucivus: Just keep your head down. Dad’s working on it.’_

Thank the spirits for her father. He truly was the greatest thing that happened to her. She would die for him if he asked. She kills for him, whenever he asks. 

Lucatillia ran a hand through her hair and wandered to her closet. She threw on just some simple work out clothes and grabbed her gym bag. She had been lazy these past few days. She really needed to keep her skills sharp. Luckily there was a gym close by that also contained a shooting range on the upper levels. There she could train all of her skills.

When she made her way back to the living room she noticed that Runil was still in his room. She stared at the door for a few seconds to make sure he was not about to emerge and stepped up to her book case. She activated the hidden switch and watched as the wood rolled away to expose her cache. 

She picked up her rifle case and opened it by her feet. Then she stood and plucked Roxanne off of her shelf. She smiled at the rifle and ran a thumb across the words carved into the long barrel. 

‘Memento Mori.’ Remember that you will die. 

She hummed and broke the weapon down so it could be placed in the carrier case. Her brothers liked to poke fun at the fact that the turian made weapon was as long as she was tall. But this sniper rifle was by far the greatest one of it’s kind. The scope alone was superior to any others created by all of the species combined. 

It was her pride and joy. 

She clicked the case closed and stood up so she could close the book case as well. Luckily, Runil had just opened his door as the book case finished hiding her weapons. 

Lucatilia swung her work out bag over one shoulder and picked up Roxanne’s case with her other hand. 

“Ready to go?” When her mate nodded, they made the way out of the apartment and down to the lobby. Runil followed behind Lucatillia at her heels and even once they sat side by side in the taxi he refused to look at her. He wouldn’t even help her load the large weapon case into the trunk.

He was still pouting. She tapped her fingers on the bag inbetween them stared her husband down. It was likely that he would be questioned as well if investigators were looking into them. What would he say if detectives asked him about his home life? Would he lie to them and tell them that he was happy? Or would he jump at the opportunity to throw his murderous wife under the bus? 

“You’re certain there is no one else you would rather move in with? I would not stop you.” It would be best if he left for a while. Maybe she could be a bit more cruel until he ran off. They couldn’t question him if they couldn’t find him…

But she thought back to the panicked eyes filled with tears from the night before. How he begged her just to lay next to him. How even though he clearly hated her, he was still too scared to be alone…

Runil never responded to her. He leaned his head against the window and stared as the city flew by them. His hand reached up to caress his seashell. 

Lucatillia glanced out her own window when she saw that they had arrived. She quickly paid for the cab and slid out the car. She grabbed her gym bag and made her way to the trunk to retrieve her gun case. 

Now that they were exposed to the crowds and people, Runil seemed to forget about their argument as he damn near glued himself to her side. His eyes seemed to dart around and focus on every alley as they walked to the gym doors. She scanned her membership with her omnitool and ignored her mate as they walked inside. 

Several turians nodded at her as she made her way to the stairs. Runil flinched and grabbed Lucatillia’s shirt when someone simply opened a door nearby. It was nothing but two young turians chatting to each other as they exited. 

“S-Sorry…” He murmured when her gaze snapped to his own. 

“No one will hurt you. Relax.” 

Runil let out a heavy sigh and nodded, taking two steps back from her and returning his eyes to the floor. 

”Runil!!”

Both soul mates looked towards the shout, but only one smiled at the speaker. 

“Muhi!” Runil grinned and jogged towards the small yellow drell.

Lucatillia recognized the two of them from the Project Headquarters. Though if she was told their names, she doesn’t recall them. 

The yellow drell threw his arms around her mate and giggled. She wanted to growl at the other one being so friendly with her own, but she decided against it. 

However, she noticed that the smaller drell held Runil back at an arm’s length and began to fret over Runil’s beaten face. 

The turian mate watched closely from the excercise equipment close by. His eyes also moved from the bruised drell and then to her. He sat on the bench unmoving as the two locked eyes. Lucatillia raised her eyebrow and almost dared him to say something. But he acquiesced and averted his gaze after a few moments. 

She walked forward and touched Runil on his lower back to get his attention. The last thing she wanted to listen to was them accusing her of being the one who hurt him. He flinched at the motion and whirled around to face her. His eyes wide as if she just did something far more inappropriate.

“I will be upstairs.” He nodded and swallowed audibly. “O-okay…”

Why did he have to be so skittish? It certainly wasn’t helping her case.

Lucatillia left her mate with his friend jogged up the steps. When she opened the sound proof door, she was suddenly met with the sound of gunshots from the range inside. This was what she needed. She headed to a lane on the far end and set her rifle case on the table. She assembled her prized weapon and prepared the lane for firing. She watched as the holographic targets phased before her and she propped up her rifle with the kickstand. 

This was more like it, she hummed internally and dropped her cheek to the stock. Her blue eye gazed into the scope as she lined up a shot and in quick succession took down four target with perfect precision. 

As she prepared more targets, she thought back to her mate down stairs. Knowing she was going to be investigated soon put her on edge. She knew that it wouldn’t really amount to anything. But her mate was a weak link. He would tell them about his stupid necklace. That she owned the same jacket as the person in the video. 

She made a mental note to dispose of the jacket once she got home. She had nearly forgotten about it. 

Her finger squeezed the trigger once more and she smirked at the perfect shot. Damn she was good. 

It was pretty obvious to her at this point that Runil wasn’t going anywhere. If she wanted to keep going as she would, she needed him compliant with everything she did. It would be foolish to think she could keep him in the dark. If he ever found out farther down the road, he would just be angrier at the deception. 

The smartest thing to do at this point would be to play along and keep Runil’s love. She had to get over her anger at the forced bonding and realize that he needed to be on her side.

She needed him to be willing to lie and deceive others to keep her activities hidden. 

A few more perfect shots, and she decided that was enough target practice for one day. She placed everything back in it’s case and moved to the exit. A few men murmured when she walked by, but she did her best to ignore them. It was either admiration or fear. That’s all it ever was.

She didn’t waste the time to look for Runil as she wandered back into the gym. She just headed straight for the lockers where her rifle could remain safe while she exercised. 

Lucatillia didn’t see Runil at all for the rest of the hour as she pushed her body to it’s limits. She was enjoying the burn as she fought through what her muscles thought they were capable of. When her entire body was soaked with a sheen of sweat she finally decided to look for her mate and head home. 

She threw a towel around her neck and glanced around. This was a gym that was catered to Turians, so the blueberry of a husband she had should stand out pretty easily. But first she made sure to head back to the lockers and retrieve her weapon case.

When she finally found him, he was sitting in the front lobby with his knees to his chest. His friends were nowhere to be seen. She walked over to him and sat by his side, letting out a deep breath as her heart rate caught up. She rubbed her face on the towel and fished inside her bag for her bottle of water.

“You’re strong.” Runil’s voice caught her attention.

She scoffed. “Not really. Not compared to these guys.” She motioned to a group of men lifting just insanely large weights. Show offs. 

“You never told me you were in the military.” Lucatillia watched as Runil fiddled with his charm. He seemed to fixated on the case by her feet.

This came out of nowhere. Did his friends say something? 

“I wasn’t.” Was her curt response. She stood and gathered her belongings. Not saying a word to the drell behind her. She knew he would follow. 

A few turians trilled in worry as they took note of the bruised alien skulking behind her. Lucatillia just bared her teeth in response. Great. She wondered how long it would take for her family to contact her about this. 

She glanced back at Runil and thought back to her plan from earlier. She needed him on her side.

“Keep up.” She held a hand out to her mate and watched as his eyes shifted from shocked to doubtful. When he didn’t immediately reach up to her, she nodded her head down to her hand. Come on. She knew he wanted this. He craved affection worse then a chained dog. 

Runil lifted his hand and hesitated for a moment before sliding his palm against hers. His scales were oddly smooth against her skin. She gripped his hand and pulled him to her side, adjusting her bag so it was no longer inbetween them. 

She kept a hold of him even when they were in the taxi. Even when they were home. Runil didn’t stop staring at their conjoined hands and Lucatillia swore she heard him sniffle. Please for the love of all the spirits don’t cry at holding hands. Her skin began to crawl. But she could do this. 

Her omnitool alerted her to another message while they were airborne in the sky car. 

_Lucivus: I have a info on your next target._

Spirits finally. She needed something else to focus on. She almost forgot about her three day time limit to kill her next target. 

Runil whined when she took her hand away to respond to her brother. 

_Lucatillia: Shoot._

_Lucivus: I found someone who sells poison. Your target and the scapegoat will be having one last meal together tomorrow morning._

Ah poison. She didn’t have a ton of experience with that style of assassinations. She preferred being several roof tops away. But she liked to think of herself as a renaissance woman. 

_Lucatillia: Send me the location. Where’d ya meet this guy?_

_Lucivus: Extranet. He goes by Cobra. He's a salarian._

Of course he does. How cheesy. 

Although her nickname, Ghost, wasn’t much better. But to be fair, she didn't come up with it.

The next message she got was the location of where she was to meet this… Cobra. It wasn’t that far. The real question was if she should drop Runil off at home or bring him along. He likely wouldn’t cope well with being home alone.

“I-Is everything okay?” She glanced to her side and watched his big black eyes flutter with affection as she regarded him. 

“Yes.” Lucatilia slid her hand along his cheek and caressed his mate mark with her thumb. She cringed inwardly when he let out a trill of pleasure. “I have to pick something up for work. It won’t be long.” 

She’ll just leave him in the car. She leaned forward to the control panel on the taxi and inputted the new address.

“D-do you… work for the military?” At his question, she drew her hand away and raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s with all of these questions?” His friends had to of said something…

“I… overheard some of those turians talking about you… They said…” Runil’s eyes dropped to his lap and he fidgeted with the tie on his sweat pants. 

“T-they said that you were a sharp shooter… That you killed a bunch of people for the turians…” 

Here we go. Should she lie? Say they must have her confused with someone else? 

“That’s a gun in that big black box… Isn’t it?” Some of the testosterone must have rubbed off on him. Because he had never spoken to her like this before. 

Here goes nothing. 

“Yes. It is.” He isn’t ready for the entire truth. But a little taste will see how he might react. 

“I-Is it true? Y-you killed a bunch of people?” He looked back up at her and his eyes almost pleaded for it to be false. 

She hesitated as she gathered her thoughts. “Yes. I…” She glanced out the window for a second. Her heart was slamming against her chest. “I was not allowed to join the military like the rest of my family. I made myself useful in other ways.” 

Runil’s hand slid up to grip his seashell. He look down at his knees and remained silent. Lucatillia ran a hand through her hair. She had never told anyone this outside of her parents and brothers. Suddenly she didn’t feel nearly as confident as she was prior. Would he scream at her? Jump out of the car? 

“Elena said…” His voice came out in a shallow croak. “Elena s-said you’re like this… because of the turians… T-they were supposed to teach you love… but didn’t."

Apprehension was quickly replaced with anger and Lucatillia found herself struggling to not lash out. Her lips raised in a snarl and she scoffed loud enough to make Runil flinch. 

“Elena is a bigot. She doesn’t know what she is talking about.” “A-A bigot? What is that?” 

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “She doesn’t like aliens. She puts up with it. But would prefer to be surrounded by humans.” Of course her sister would say some bullshit about how Lucatillia was unable to love or trust because of her alien parents. Her parents took her in and gave her the happy family she dreamed of. Her biological parents threw her out like trash but kept her prettier and sweeter sister. 

“My parents…” Lucatillia took a breath in an attempt to calm herself. “My parents are more loving then any human I know. Do not listen to Elena.” Runil whispered an apology and pushed himself against the far door. She wanted to ignore him. To let him be afraid of her and stop distracting her from her work. 

“You will meet them soon. My mother is excited to meet you.” She swallowed down the bile in her throat and cracked her neck. 

“Really?” Runil let a soft smile graze his smooth lips. She nodded and offered her hand once more. Her mate slid his hand against her own. She sighed and let her head hit the back of the chairs. They should be at the meeting place soon. 

“If Elena doesn’t like aliens… Why does she like me?” Runil’s thumb caressed the top of her hand and she fought the urge to shiver. 

“Elena puts the future of her children above anything and everything. She’s nice to you because she doesn’t want you to file for a separation.” His gentle motions on her hand stopped and his grip loosened. But he didn’t say anything. Lucatillia let her eyes close and she sighed again. He seemed more shocked at this information then at the knowledge of her killing people. 

Lucatillia didn’t know what more to say to her alien husband. So she just squeezed his hand with her own and let out a low rumble to try and comfort him. Runil slid along the seat to be closer to her and slowly rested his head on her shoulder. The whole time she could feel his gaze on the side of her cheek as if she would push him away. 

She didn’t. She just leaned her cheek against the top of his head and frowned at the trill of pleasure that left her mate. 

They reached their destination shortly afterwards and Lucatillia nudged Runil up and shot him a stern glare. 

“Do not leave this car for any reason. Do you understand?” When he responded with only a nod, the trained killer opened the door and slid out of the car and made her way to an alley. 

Why did low brow criminals have to always be so stereotypical? No one ever wanted to meet at a diner. It was always dark alleys and parking garages. 

She wished she had more weapons on her. She was still in her gross work out clothes from earlier even. But she didn’t need weapons; she was a weapon. Lucatillia let out a slow breath and walked close to the wall on her right.

Cobra was standing not too far down the alley in a shadow cast by the buildings. If she tilted her head slightly, she would still be able to see the car. 

He was a salarian of a strange red hue that contrasted with his dark clothing. His eyes darted around the shadows as if expecting a monster. As soon as Lucatillia stepped into view he nailed her down with a glare. 

“What do you want?” He shifted from one foot to another. His hands repeatedly reached up to rub his arms.

“I want to buy some seasoning.” She purred, showing both of her hands to try and calm the paranoid tweaker. “Seasoning?”

“Yes. I have a guest coming. I want to make him something special to eat. So I need the perfect seasonings to make a meal he would die for.” The line was so corny that it almost rivaled the name of the poison dealer in front of her. But recognition flashed through his eyes and he nodded. For the first time he stopped staring at her in favor of looking around the alley once more.

“Y-yeah okay. Okay. Want something he’ll instantly taste? Or something that’ll last?” “Instant.”

His flickering gaze was making her feel paranoid as well, and Lucatillia chanced a gaze behind her shoulder at the car. She could see Runil watching her.

“I want to make sure he thinks I made everything from scratch. I don’t want the meal to taste like you made it.” She was pleased to see that Cobra seemed to understand what she was saying. He nodded.

“Yes. No one will know I made it. 200 credits.” The price was ridiculous. But she just scoffed and nodded. Transferring the funds through her omnitool to his. Cobra reached into his jacket pocket and damn near threw the tiny vial into her hands. “Okay okay n-now go. Go.” 

Lucatillia said nothing more. She turned on her heel and walked back to the car. The vial of poison safely deposited into her pocket. She could see Runil still pouting from his seat, but when he spotted his soul mate a large smile broke out on his face. 

When she sat back down she immediately entered in her home address. When she offered her hand again, Runil lacked the hesitation from earlier and grabbed her hand in earnest. The two sat in silence the rest of the trip home. The artificial night sky on the citadel made the cities lights reflect dozens of colors across her mate’s blue scales. His skin became an iridescent pool of cyan and magenta. 

Lucatillia could not think of anyone she had seen that looked more beautiful in that moment. As if he could feel her staring, Runil turned his attention back to her and smiled again. 

“You’re not afraid of me?” She couldn’t help but ask. The car had landed in front of their apartment building before he could answer however. The pair hopped out and this time when she opened the trunk, Runil stepped up and offered to carry the large case. She instead grabbed the case herself and let her mate carry her gym bag. She didn’t like others touching her weapons. 

“I-I’m not… I mean. It’s not like you do it a-anymore, right? That was long a-ago.” She didn’t respond. Couldn’t bring herself to. 

“I’ve never s-seen a gun before… up close I mean. I saw guards have them. But…” Runil trailed off as he regarded her gun case out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’ll teach you how to use it one day. There are many guns in the apartment.” At that statement Runil looked as if she admitted to cooking red sand in the bathroom. But she just grabbed his free hand and pulled him along to their apartment. 

Once inside, Lucatillia sent her mate off with her gym bag and instructions on where to store it in her room. As soon as he was out of sight, she quickly put her rifle back away in the hidden case. The bookshelf had just finished locking when Runil walked back out. He smiled at her again and shuffled over to the couch where he slipped under the thick blanket that was left there. 

“My friend wishes to see me tomorrow.” She didn’t know why it felt like he was asking permission. Lucatillia threw herself down on the couch next to him. “Okay? Have fun.”

“I can go?” Runil asked with a grin. Lucatillia furrowed her brows and scoffed. “Of course. You don’t have to ask me permission. Do whatever you want.” 

“Will… Will you come?” Runil adjusted and tucked his legs underneath him. 

Lucatillia shook her head. “No. I have work to do tomorrow.” 

Runil frowned. “I want y-you to meet him... He s-says you’re scary. I want him to see you’re not.” Lucatillia couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from her chest. 

“Little Toad, I don’t think me meeting him will change his opinion.” “But he thinks you hurt me. He doesn’t believe me when I tell him the truth. I t-thought if he met you he would-“ 

“Little Toad.” Lucatillia interrupted her husband by running a hand along his cheek. He let out a low purr. Oh the sounds he could make. She almost thought about trying to find out what other sounds she could pull from him. 

“The opinion of others doesn’t matter. I would never hurt you, you know that.” Runil just nodded as her hand dipped to the back of his neck and massaged his thick muscles there. 

“Come here, little toad.” She purred, trying to make her voice sound soothing again. 

Runil hesitated for only a second but he moved closer until his knees touched her thigh. This close, she could see he had deep blue irises lurking in his black eyes. But after a few seconds he bowed his head and averted his gaze.

“Let me ask you something, little toad.” She began, bringing her hands back to his face. She brushed her fingertips against his throat. His eyes slid closed and he made a small croak from deep in his throat.

She had to win Runil over. It was obvious he was touch starved, so she had an idea on what to do to remain in his good favor.

But she had to do her best to be gentle with him. With that video circulating around right now and his concerned friends, she didn’t have the luxury to wait until he was healed. She needed to work fast. But the last thing she needed was for him to get even more injured with it actually being her fault. 

“How do you feel, when I do this?” Her fingertips slid along to the back of his neck until her whole hand gripped his scaled there. He seemed to like it earlier when she touched his neck, so that seemed to be a erogenous zone for him.

As if to agree with her, Runil moaned and his lips opened in bliss. “Good.” He whispered.

“It doesn’t hurt?” Her other hand came up to rest on his chest. His heart pattered rapidly under her palm. “N-No.” He swallowed at her administrations and shivered, whether is was the cold or arousal she wasn’t sure. 

“Do you want me, little toad?” The hand on Runil’s throat drifted down and slid around to his waist. She was impressed by how dense he was. She could feel the thickly corded muscles under her hands. He felt almost like a python. 

Her hands moved back down to grip his shirt and pull it over his head. The garment was then tossed behind her. 

“Yes.” He didn’t stutter. He opened his eyes and looked at her with that same strange love struck look he always had. But still, she frowned. 

“And you’re certain you’re not in too much pain?” Her eyes flicked downwards when she saw two bulges push at his sweat pants. She noticed earlier that he had two cocks instead of one.

She had never fucked a drell before. She had no idea what to do with him, or his two cocks. 

Runil nodded, his eyes fluttering open to stare back into her own.

“You will speak up if I am hurting you, yes?” Her hand that was on the back of his neck slid towards to slip up to his cheek. He nuzzled into her palm immediately, nodding again.

She wasn’t an expert on drell body language, but it seemed like Runil was healed enough for some light fucking. She tugged and moved him a bit more until she could also get his pants off. Her mate seemed to be as compliant as always with her and he made no sound of discomfort as she did what she wanted to him.

“I-I… I want you.” He whimpered as his cocks fully emerged, both hard and pointing upwards at the blonde woman.

They looked almost nothing like a turian cock. The head was more flat rather then pointed. And it had almost tendrils around the head. It was shockingly as long as the average turian’s, though not as thick. 

Instead of visible balls, she noticed the base had a large round knot. That was something she was used to at least.

She almost regretted not reading the information packet that came with her alien husband. But she was a hands on learner anyways.

“Me?” She chuckled, pulling her attention away from his strange equipment. “And here I thought you hated me.” 

“No.” Runil murmured, his voice a soft croak. “I just… I just w-want you to want me.”

Her eyebrows furrowed together. The idea that he already somehow was in love with her made her uncomfortable. Even though that was the current plan, they barely knew each other. The idea of soul mates or love at first sight was for foolish little girls. 

Her lips moved to his face and kissed under each eye. His hands darted forward and grabbed her by her hips. She chuckled and her tongue slipped out of her mouth and slid along his cheekbone and over their matching mate mark. 

Runil whimpered and leaned against her, as if he was having trouble balancing on the couch. But as if remembering that she told him once not to touch her, his hands snapped back to his sides. Good boy, she thought, rewarding him with another kiss on his temple.

It threw her off how easily aroused he was. She rationalized that it was probably because he was used to cumming every day as a ‘breeder’. He may be a bit pent up. 

The idea sent a flare of arousal through her. But she knew that he was definitely not dominant in bed. If he tried, she would probably laugh at him. 

She was used to rough and fast paced sex. Foreplay was usually just the fighting prior. She wasn’t sure how to be intimate, so it was probably a good thing he was so easily turned on. 

“Have you ever touched yourself?” She whispered against the scales on his forehead. Her lips brushed against his smooth almost slick skin and internally she flinched as it sent visible shivers through her mate.

“No. It w-w-was f-forbidden.” His gaze followed her hands as she moved both of them down his sides and coming to grip his hips. 

How was she not surprised. Well that was annoying. How was she supposed to know how to pleasure him if he didn’t even know? 

“C-can I touch you? Please?” Runil looked her right in the eye as he pled. Fuck, he was cute.

“No. Turn this way.” Lucatillia stood from the couch and moved to inbetween his legs. She dropped to her knees while Runil watched her with a desperate look in his big eyes. 

She let out a slow breath as she tried to get herself under control. With the way he was looking up at her, it was becoming difficult to not just wreck him. She bet internally that he would be noisy. She liked that.

He would probably do whatever she asked him to. She had to be careful not to take advantage of such a gift. Even if the purpose of this was to make Runil love her unconditionally, she didn’t want him to resent her down the road for making their first time unpleasureable.

“I want you to touch youself.” At her command, he almost looked upset. His gaze darted around the room and he seemed to squirm under the skin. 

“B-but… I… “ He swallowed and struggled to find his voice. 

Lucatillia did her best to sound seductive. 

“Touch yourself, Runil. I want to watch.” She reached over and wrapped her fingers around Runil’s wrist and brought his hand to one of his cocks. 

“Y-you want to watch? I-Is this a human a-activity?” Even though he looked uncomfortable, he seemed eager to obey her and wrapped his hand around one of his cocks. The lack of hesitation let her know that she wasn’t pushing things yet.

“Yes.” She wasn’t lying. Humans tended to be some depraved creatures. But she wouldn’t count watching as one of her kinks. She mostly just wanted to start Runil out slowly, and she wasn’t sure she would be able to slow down herself if she started to touch him in earnest.

“W-will you kiss me again if I do?” His eyes slipped closed but his mouth remained open to breathe heavily. She pressed her forehead against his frilled cheek and kept her hand on his wrist. 

“I will do more than kiss you, little toad.” She smiled at how suddenly his hand began to move after she spoke. 

Runil seemed to shake as his hand fumbled over one of his cocks. It didn’t look all too pleasurable though. Mostly just clumsy. He wasn’t having nearly the same reaction as he did when she touched him.

“Do you usually only use one of your cocks?” She leaned back to watch him a little better, and put her hand down so both of them rested on the couch by his thighs. 

“A-ah yes.” He kept his eyes shut and continued his jerky motions. “B-But I can u-use either.”

She chuckled. “That doesn’t look like it feels good. Slower. Yes, like that. Move your wrist more. Good. Good boy.” Lucatillia cooed to her soul mate and smiled as his head tipped backwards. Now he looked like he was enjoying himself. 

Runil let out a moan and continued stroking his cock. His hand was no longer moving up and down like one would normally do. But he kept it squeezed around the head and moved just the flexible skin back and forth slightly. She wondered if stroking the whole thing was uncomfortable due to the thin tendrils sticking out at the top of his head. 

Lucatillia moved down to her knees and turned her attention to his face. Runil didn’t seem to notice. But he was the perfect picture of ecstasy. He looked delicious with his sweet little face all skewered up and his eyes squeezed shut. Soft croaks kept leaving his open mouth. She had never heard someone make a sound like that, but she wanted to swallow them. 

Runil now began using his feet to push his hips up to meet his hand. His other hand looked like it wanted to reach up to grab his other cock, but he put it back down on the bed. 

Well, if that’s what he wanted. Lucatillia reached forward and mirrored Runil’s grip on his other cock. She watched him move for only a second more before she began to jerk him the same way. 

Runil instantly let out a loud wail and his eyes snapped open and down to her. She smiled up at him and moved her wrist experimentally. Even though he was rock hard, his cock was still a bit squishy. As if it had a thick layer of fat over the hardness. It was slick like a turian’s though and felt comfortable in her hand as she moved it. 

His own hand instantly stopped moving but he kept using his hips to thrust up into her hand. 

“Lucy…” He whimpered. Spirits that sounded nice coming from his mouth. He already had a deep and husky voice, but arousal only made it better. 

“Does this feel good?” “Yes!”

Runil whined and began to shiver in earnest. Was he close already? His knot seemed to be swelling already as well. 

Experimentally, she reached up with her other hand and wrapped it around the thick knot at his base. She didn’t stroke it, but she just squeezed. 

Runil screamed at that and threw his head back. His hands yanked at the blanket by his thighs as he whimpered and moaned into the air.

She had never seen someone have such a reaction to just a hand job before. But fuck she loved it. 

But she didn’t want to end this too soon, so she took her hands away and leaned back to rest on her ankles. When she stopped touching him, Runil’s eyes shot open and he sent her a pleading look. 

“L-Lucy please. I’ll be good. So good. Please keep going. T-that felt... Please” 

She let him babble on for a moment before shaking her head. 

“No. I can’t have you cum too early, little toad. We’re just getting started.” She kept her hands in her lap and watched in amusement as he struggled to gather any sort of words into his mouth. 

“W-why would me cumming end it? I-I can just cum again, can’t I? W-won’t you let me?” Runil’s hands seemed to move from the couch beside him to hovering over his cocks as if he wanted to keep touching himself. 

Lucatillia raised an eyebrow at that. “How many times a day can you cum?” She had never heard of a species being able to last more than three rounds tops. Most of the time she was lucky if a guy could cum twice. 

“I don’t know. The m-most before was nine.” He almost seemed embarrassed to admit it. As if that number weren’t acceptable. 

She blanched. “You came nine times in a single day?” She liked to consider herself as depraved as the next hoe, but nine? That was impressive. Especially for a male. She came thirteen times once in a day when she was bored and on house arrest. She thought she would need a vagina transplant afterwards.

Runil blinked and shifted his hips to thrust at the air pitifully. “N-no. In one session with m-my matriarch. C-couple hours. Lucy, please. I w-was so close. Please.” 

He could not be serious. He could cum one right after the other like that? Lucatillia scoffed but smirked and shot forward and wrapped one of her arms around his hips. She was going to call him on his bluff. 

Runil yelped when she abruptly yanked him forward, but his voice soon turned to another scream when Lucatillia suddenly gripped his cock and put it in her mouth. 

One of his hands flew into her hair and the other gripped her arm around him. She hummed at the sound of his cries, pleased at the reaction. She rubbed her own thighs together in an attempt to create some friction. 

Her hand slid down his shaft to wrap around his knot and squeeze once more. She pulled as much of his cock into her mouth as she could, but from this angle should couldn’t get much more than his head. She was careful to keep her lips over her top teeth, but she stuck her tongue out to lick as much of him as she could. 

It was a noisy process. Both the sounds of her suckling him and the moans coming from the alien above her. His noise level rivaled that of an over dramatic porn star, but it only spurred her on. He tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before. The vauge salty flavor was the only thing she could place. But it was not unpleasant. However the strange tendrils on the top of his cock felt strange on the back of her throat and she struggled to ignore them. 

It only took maybe a minute for Runil to finally cum down her throat. It was almost immediately after Lucatillia used her other hand to grab his free cock and stroke the tip as she had before. It admittedly was a huge turn-on for the assassin. It had been some time since she had been able to stroke and suck two cocks at once. Yet now she got to do so whenever she wished.

Her theory on her mate being pent up must have been correct based on the amount of cum that came for the poor thing. But, as a wise woman once said, ‘Momma didn’t raise no bitch.’ And she swallowed every drop. 

Runil was still shivering, but she doubted he was cold still. His hands slid off of her and back onto the couch. He was panting, and just sat there for a few moments with his eyes closed. 

Lucatillia leaned back on her ankles and chuckled again at his reaction. As she was typically the only human around, she had been a lot of men’s first blow job, and their reactions never ceased to amuse her. 

Apparently not even asari were keen on the act. But Lucatillia loved the power she seemed to hold over men once she sucked them off. She loved how much pleasure could be generated from something so simple. 

She also would never get tired of getting her partners off. There was just something so sexy about the knowledge that you were affecting someone so much. 

“I hope you’re not tired, little toad,” Lucatillia got back up and lifted Runil’s head with a single finger. “Because I’m not done with you just yet.” 

Her soul mate nodded and gave her a small smile. Spirits he was adorable like this.

His cocks had slowly began to retreat back into his body.

“W-What’s…” Runil swallowed and looked back up her with his sparkling dark eyes. “What’s a t-toad?” 

Lucatillia hummed and took a step back to begin undressing. “It’s an animal on earth.” She slipped off her shirt, leaving the lace bralette underneath on. “You bare a shocking resemblance.” She shimmed her workout pants off next. She smirked at Runil’s star struck expression at her almost-naked body. She couldn’t help but be happy she decided to wear one of her favorite thongs as well. She always felt so gross at the gym, the garments underneath helped her still feel feminine.

But judging by how Runil was looking at her as if she were a goddess that just materialized before him, she Figured it were a good decision.

“You sure know how to make a girl feel pretty.” The assassin stepped away from her soul mate and slid onto the couch next to him. She wiped at her lips and glanced towards the windows.

“You’re the most b-beautiful woman I’ve ever s-s-seen.” Runil spoke with such sincerity, it actually made her uncomfortable. She wasn’t complimented often. She wasn’t beautiful by human standards. She was… unique looking. She was threatening. That was why others were drawn to her, when they were. She looked like danger incarnate. She wasn’t beautiful. 

“Come here. Let’s see if you can put that mouth to better use than trying to flatter me.” She planted her feet flat on the edge of the couch and beckoned her mate closer. Ever the pleaser, Runil fell to the floor on his knees infront of her and hesitated by her feet. 

“Y-you want me to u-use my mouth?” He looked nervous. She raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Your fingers too.” 

Runil seemed to think about something for a moment, but he got a determined look in his eyes and he nodded. Lucatillia smirked and spread her legs, keeping them bent at the knee. He Took up the same position she did on him, with one arm snaked around her waist. She used her foot to stroke his back. 

“Tell me about how you fucked your matriarch.” Her hand reached down to stroke the frills on top of his head. He seemed caught off guard by the question and looked up at her with a strange look. 

“Huh?” Runil pulled his gaze away from her heat and stared at her. 

“I already know that you’ve never done this before. But tell me what you have done. I want to know how you usually fuck someone.” Lucatillia used one of her hands and made sure he was watching as she reached down to stroke herself, mirroring what they did prior. 

“W-well…” “Breathe Runil. Speak without stuttering. We are soul mates. Never be afraid to speak to me.” He watched her fingers intently as she slipped her thong to the side and let him look at her pussy. 

“During mating rituals, the female would bathe and pray to the gods prior to bless the union.” He paused as her fingers slid down to gather some of her slickness and spread it around her clit. 

“Would you bathe her?” 

“N-no… No. It was strictly forbidden. Grooming is sacred and very intimate for drell.” Her middle finger circled her clit slowly. She watched in amusement as Runil studied her motions like his life depended on it. 

“Then she would lay on the mat with her chest down and hips in the air. We would be brought in, and we would be given a few minutes to prepare ourselves. Then we would mate with her until we could no longer.” 

Her attempts to get Runil to talk dirty in his delectable voice seemed to fly over his head. She wasn’t surprised that he didn’t get it, but she was beginning to grow bored with his culture lesson. 

“That’s it? No foreplay? No pleasure? You’d just fill her up and go?” 

Runil nodded. “Yes. We weren’t for pleasure. Just breeding.” Lucatillia chuckled and hummed. “So no one has made you feel like I have before?” Her finger dipped inside her dripping hole and moved in and out. She made sure Runil could see how she kept her finger curled upwards.

“No.“ “Did you want to fuck your matriarch?” “…No. I didn’t.” “Do you want to fuck me?”

He opened his mouth to reply but stopped when a small gasp of her own left her lips. His eyes looked back up to her and it was as if something broke in the drell. He jerked her forward like a possessed man and reached his free hand up closer to her. There was no hesitation, no plea for permission. 

He nudged her own hand out of the way and slid a single finger inside of her. Lucatillia moaned again at the feeling of his rough finger inside her. However, it wasn’t quite right. So she grabbed his wrist and maneuvered his hand slightly. 

“Curl your finger. There you go. Feel that? A-Ah yes, Runil. Good boy. Just like that.” She reached down to caress his cheek, content with allowing him to go at his own pace. But she desperately was wanting cock instead of his clumsy thin fingers.

“Yes. I want to fuck you.” Not needing any more instruction, Runil crawled closer and gave a slight experimental lick to her clitoris. Lucatillia groaned and urged him on once more. 

“I want to be good for you.” He whispered against her heat. He began licking her clit in earnest. His finger continued to slide in and out of her. “I want to be yours. I want you to claim me. I want to be whatever you need me to be. Please, Lucy. I want you.” 

For his first time, he wasn’t bad. His tongue wasn’t as long or nimble as a turian’s, but she was shaking and groaning in no time. 

“Add your thicker fingers now.” She commanded. Runil instantly adjusted so his two fused fingers could slide in her now. He kept them curled and stroked her g-spot while simultaneously lapping at her clit. She wrapped her legs around him and cried out as she felt her peak in reach. 

She closed her eyes and pulled her lips back in a snarl. “Harder. There you go, Runil. Faster. Keep going. I’m close.”

He began eating her out like his life depended on it, saliva dripping down her inner thighs and onto the bed under her. She had never had someone pleasure her so enthusiastically. She could see further down that Runil was rolling his hips against the edge of the couch, pleasuring himself with the friction. What finally pushed her over the edge, was when he moaned into her. The vibrations from his thick throat flew right through her and made her climax loudly against his mouth. 

Lucatillia growled out and grabbed the back of his head with her hands. She pulled him closer to her and humped his tongue as she rode the high. Runil slammed his fingers into her, his other digits slapping against her roughly and he filled her as far as his fingers could reach. 

Her nails scratched at his skull while she continued to ride his face through the waves. Finally, when her orgasm subsided, she released him and pushed the drell away with a foot. She had to slap his hand away as he continued to try and milk as much pleasure as he could. 

She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes while she struggled to catch her breath. It had been too long since she had a proper orgasm. It had been almost a week at this point. 

By the time she could breathe evenly she noticed that Runil was sitting back on his ankles and studying her reaction. His double cocks were hard once more and twitched against his stomach. 

Lucatillia swallowed and motioned to the couch beside her. 

“Sit next to me.” She commanded, but her voice lacked his usual bite. She felt too hazy and heavy to try and dominate the male next to her. 

Runil still behaved and mirrored her pose with his back against the cushions and his legs stretched out in front of him. 

With a grunt, she pushed up and threw her leg over him to straddle his hips. 

“W-what?” He looked utterly confused at the pose but kept his hands glued to his sides. 

“If you want to fuck me, you will look me in the eyes as you do so.” She reached down and grabbed one of his cocks, giving it a quick stroke. 

Just as expressive as last time, Runil whimpered and shook as she touched him. 

He kept his eyes pinned on her hand as she twisted it up and down his cock. 

“Look at me.” 

When his eyes snapped up to hers, she began lowering herself down on his cock. His other one was sandwiched inbetween their pelvises and rubbed along her clitoris deliciously. 

Runil threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy as he filled her. His hips snapped up to meet her own and he slammed his cock deep inside her. Lucatillia grabbed his wrists and held them above his head against the back of the couch.

“Keep your arms up like this.” She grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and squeezed. A silent command to not look away from her again. Runil trilled in pleasure and rolled his hips against hers; yet his hands remained pinned above his head.

“Good boy.” She cooed. She pressed her forehead against his while she finished sinking onto him. By the time she was done, his cock was knot deep inside of her. 

“I-it… this feels… S-So... So good. Lucy. Y-you’re so wet.” His hips moved desperately under her as much as they could from where she pressed down against him.  “So… so tight.” 

She gripped the back of his neck even harder. She flexed her inner muscles and chuckled as it pulled another wail from her lover’s lips. She used her grip on his neck to keep him still as she began riding him. 

Lucatillia started out as slow as she could manage. But it wasn’t too long before she was bouncing on him and slamming back down. They moaned in unison while she pulled back until he was just barely inside of her then snapping back. Runil didn’t look away from her once as he thrust up to meet her. 

It didn’t take much more until she felt her peak drawing closer. Her eyes slipped closed and she angled her hips until her clit was grinding against his second cock. 

Her mouth opened as she felt herself being pushed over the edge once more. Runil shoved his mouth against her own and kissed her passionately. She bit down on his bottom lip until she tasted his strange blood dripping onto her tongue. She growled and finally felt another orgasm flow through her. 

Runil ripped his hands out of her grip and wrapped his arms around his torso. Using his feet planted flat on the floor, he used the momentum to slam upwards against her. Lucatillia moaned out as she felt Runil’s knot slip inside of her pussy and pulse. 

Runil cried out with his face buried against her chest. His own orgasm filled her until she could feel the warmth trickle down her legs. 

The two of them panted and remained still as they basked in the aftermath. 

“Sorry.” Runil nuzzled into her chest. It almost felt as if his tongue ran against her as well. 

“We’re stuck.” She stated, already knowing the answer. She could feel the swell of his knot keeping the two of them pinned together. She groaned as she could feel herself being filled even more. 

Runil hummed an affirmation. One of his hands rubbed her back, pulling a soft moan from her lips. 

“I hope you’re not tired. I’m not done with you yet.” Lucatillia pulled Runil away from her breasts. The drell chuckled and shook his head. 

“Anything you need.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY some fucking.  
> This whole story was just for the sex scenes. I wrote the boning and then I added plot. 
> 
> This particular chapter I wrote a few separate times. I just wanted an excuse for them to fuck without it being too forced, ya know? 
> 
> At this point my story’s lore is starting to differ a bit from DragonDread’s original concept. But I figured it would seeing as how we are both writing our stories at the same time. So forgive me everyone if it’s not all the exact same. I’m just here to have a good time lol. 
> 
> I felt like a freak researching lizard dicks prior to this though. Even my husband had to raise an eyebrow at my screen.


	10. I Can’t Go For That (No Can Do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does it stop?  
> Where do you dare me  
> To draw the line?  
> You’ve got the body.  
> Now you want my soul.

Runil didn’t think anything could ruin this perfect morning. The bedroom was warm and filled with the scent of his wife and their lovemaking. They had gone nearly all night. He couldn’t even count how many times he had cum. Lucy was even too tired to kick him out her bedroom. 

The two of them lay in a heap amongst the silk sheets. Lucy slept on her stomach with a pillow clutched underneath her chest. Runil lay on his back by her side. His head tilted so he could watch her calm expression. She fell asleep a few hours ago. But Runil couldn’t help but stay awake.

  
He rolled to his side and lifted some of her hair with a finger. He watched as the silky strands slid against his scales and fell back onto her back. He traced the the line of her spine next. In the dim light of the simulated night cycle, her pale hair seemed to glow. As if she were some beautiful subspecies of a Hanar. 

  
Runil smiled and continued to draw invisible marks along her soft skin. Lucy really was an incredible woman. He wasn’t sure what made her invite him into her bed, but he wasn’t going to complain. He truly felt as if their souls united last night. Nothing could possibly ruin his good mood. 

He was so busy watching his fingers trace patterns on her skin, he didn’t notice the strange eyed alien wake up until he was suddenly on his back. Runil blinked as his brain tried to catch up with now suddenly being pinned under his wife. 

Her palm was over his mouth and muffled his chirp of confusion. Her attention was on her omnitool. The video feed from the front door was open and showed three people standing outside their door. 

Runil couldn’t speak with Lucy’s hand over his mouth. The alien herself remained silent as she watched the three people chatter amongst themselves for a second before a human stepped forward and rang their doorbell. Two turians stood behind the woman as if on guard. 

Lucy didn’t move a muscle as she listened to the doorbell ring once more. Then the woman knocked on the door. But his wife just stared intently at the video feed.

He didn’t understand. Why wasn’t she answering the door? Did she know these people? 

“Mrs. Sevenius? Runil? My name is Tiffany Brookes. I am with the Soul Mate Project.” The woman, Tiffany, spoke into the intercom after she rung the bell a third time. 

Lucy just laid her chin on Runil’s chest; keeping her hand glued to his mouth. 

“Your doorman said you were home, Mrs. Sevenius.” Tiffany looked as if she were losing her patience. The woman crossed her arms and began to tap her foot.

Lucy clicked her tongue. “Come back with a warrant.” Her rumbly voice came out as a low growl.

Runil pushed his eye ridges together. Why was the project here? 

Tiffany glanced behind her at her two turian bodyguards and uncrossed her arms. This time placing both hands on her hips. 

“It really is in your best interest to cooperate with us. If I need to get a warrant to speak to you, I will not be happy.” Tiffany sighed. 

“What do you want?” Lucy shifted her body until she was kneeling with her legs still straddling Runil’s stomach. His body grew warm at the sight of her naked body perched above him once more. He remembered her heat. The feel of her scaleless body sliding on his.

“I am here to speak to your husband.” 

Runil blinked and sat up as well. The look Lucy shot him told him to remain silent. He watched as her tongue darted out to run along her teeth. 

“He’s listening.” 

Tiffany very visibly rolled her eyes. “No, I need to see him to speak to him.” 

Lucy lowered her hands and groaned. Her omnitool shutting off. She ran a hand threw her hair and slid off the bed. She stepped inside her closet and disappeared from view. 

Runil shakingly got out of bed as well and looked around on the floor for his pants. By the time he got them on, Lucy was walking back out, now dressed as well. 

She motioned for him to follow her and they made their way to the front door. 

Runil rubbed his hands together. He didn’t have a single clue what they could want. Especially with him. He glanced up at his wife. She didn’t look too pleased. 

Lucy opened the door and leaned her shoulder against the door frame.

Tiffany smiled politely and nodded her head. 

“Hello Mrs. Sevenius. I apologize for waking you. May I come in?” 

“Not without a warrant.” Lucy looked over her shoulder at Runil and nodded towards the strangers in the hall. “Comehere, Little Toad.” 

Runil hesitated behind her. He didn’t know who these people were. They may say they were from the project. But what if they were lying? What if they were here to hurt them? 

“Runil.” His wife snapped, and Runil couldn’t help but flinch at her tone. Tiffany raised a brow at that but smiled when he stepped to his wife’s side. 

“Hello Runil. Is there anywhere we could speak privately?” Tiffany looked up at Lucy as she asked, but his wife merely narrowed her eyes. 

“You are trying my patience. What do you want?” Runil reached up to brush his fingertips on Lucy’s lower back. He truly wanted to touch more of her, but he didn’t know just how much yet she would put up with. 

“We’re here on a welfare check actually. We heard that Runil had gotten some injuries and we just wanted to insure that he was alright.” Tiffany looked to Runil and frowned at the bruises still painted across his face and chest. 

“He got those from muggers. Thanks for the concern, have a good day.” Lucy turned as if to close the door but Tiffany raised a hand to stop them.

“Muggers? Where at? How many were there? Was a police report filed? Was he taken to the hospital?” Tiffany seemed to study Lucy as she rattled off her questions one after another. 

Runil swallowed and glanced at his wife. He waited for her to answer again for him. Tiffany again, frowned at his behavior. But it just made him more nervous. Why was this stranger staring at him so intently? Why did they care?

“I am fully capable of taking care of my husband. Unless you are insinuating differently?” Lucy raised her gaze to the two turian body guards. “Do all of the Project’s lackeys have so many guards?” 

“No offense, but your reputation proceeds you, Mrs. Sevenius. These men are here for my protection.” “Darling, if you think they could protect you from me, then maybe you don’t really know my reputation.” 

They two women stood straighter. One trying to dominate the other with just a glance. Lucy was much taller though. Tiffany barely came up to her shoulders. 

“I-It was the bachjret ward.” Runil gripped the back of Lucy’s shirt. Her brown eye glanced at him for only a moment. “There were four. T-they beat me up. I d-didn’t go to c-sec. I just came home.” 

Tiffany pulled her attention away from the taller woman. “Why didn’t you get help? Did you go to the hospital?” 

Runil shook his head. “I just wanted to be home… Lucy keeps me safe… She took care of me.” He smiled over at his wife. She didn’t smile back, but her intense stare softened a tad. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. Runil noticed that she did so after one of the turians began to crane his head to look into their home.

“It was six blocks east of Bar Blue. The alley behind that old asari take out place. Check survelliance footage. You’ll see that it wasn’t me.”

Runil felt his heartbeat hasten. How did she know that? She wasn’t there when he was attacked. He thought back to their entire interactions since his attack. He never once even mentioned when or where. 

His fingers caressed his seashell necklace. Something wasn’t right. 

Tiffany nodded. One of the turians behind her began typing into his omnitool. “Thank you. We will check. However, Runil. We would still like to speak to you alone.”

Lucy let out an audible growl and flashed her gold teeth at the group. But she pushed off of the door frame and turned around. Just for a moment, she leaned closed and whispered against his skin. Despite the circumstances, Runil couldn’t help but shiver with warmth at the brush of her lips on his scales.

“Do not let them take one step into this home under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?” Her deep voice rumbled against him. Lucy walked away before he could respond. 

Tiffany watched as the pale haired woman disappeared down the hall. Once his wife was gone from view, the agent coughed and smiled at him.

“Again, I do apologize for waking the two of you. We just want to make sure you are okay. The agency takes the welfare of all of our matches very seriously. When we heard that you had been injured, we wanted to reach out to you.” Tiffany glanced back over Runil’s shoulder before meeting his eyes again. “Especially since we know how your match is…” 

Runil swallowed and squeaked out his reply. “It’s b-because s-she used to kill people. R-right?” 

Part of him still wanted to defend her. She would do the same for him. But he didn’t have the courage to say anymore. 

Tiffany’s smile softened at that. “That’s part of it, yes. Everything she had done for the Hierarchy was legal as it was in times of active war. But just because someone has left the war zone doesn’t mean it has left them.” 

“What do you mean by that?” The lack of hesitation in his voice even surprised him. 

“PTSD. Post traumatic stress disorder. It is a condition that effects people who have seen… scary things. Dark things. Things that no one should have to see. And Lucatillia was very young when she did. Try as she might, she’s not a turian. Humans her age would have never been able to go to a war zone.” 

Tiffany’s dark eyebrows knitted together and she shifted her weight from one foot to another. The two bodyguards remained silent. But they kept their eyes on where Lucy had disappeared to. 

“Although perhaps that's something the two of you should discuss… It’s really not my place. But people with PTSD tend to lash out at their loved ones. Even if they don’t mean it. Does Lucatillia ever… Say things unkind to you? Or does she do things that hurt you? Emotional or physical?” The woman reached up and rested one of her soft alien hands on Runil’s shoulder.

“You can be honest with me” 

In truth, Lucy had. Runil could remember every word she had ever spoke. He could remember her exact tone. Unable to stop himself, Runil found himself thrown into the memories of their arguments. He remembered the smell of the ocean after a storm. Her cold tone. The way her metal teeth would glint as she spoke. 

“N-no…” Runil finally murmured. “She never has.” 

He wasn’t sure what would happen if he told this agent the truth. But back on Kahje if it was found that one matriarch was unkind towards her breeding males, then they would just be given to another matriarch. If that happened here, he didn’t have any other soul mates to be shipped to. They might send him back to his matriarchs. 

But even if he did have someone else to go to, Lucy loved him. She wasn’t perfect. But she changed. Things were different now. 

“I’m happy to hear that. We apologize for bothering you two. We will continue the investigation but if everything checks out as you say there will be no need to bother you further. Here is my business card, Runil. If you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to reach out to me. I am here to help you. Good day.” 

And just like that, the three agents of the soul mate project just turned and left. Runil looked down at his feet. He almost heard the ocean in his ears; drowning out all sound. Not even gripping the seashell around his neck could calm him. 

He tucked the holo card into his pocket and turned around. But he remained in the hall. 

It took Runil a few moments before he realized that his wife was staring at him. She once more had her arms crossed and her shoulder leaned against the wall. Her long legs were crossed at the ankle. Her strange pale eye with the alien white sceleras bore into his own. Her expression was unreadable despite it’s intensity. 

She had to of killed those men. She had to. What would she do if she found out that he knew? Wasn’t murder illegal? 

Runil forced out a smile at the human, but he couldn’t find the strength to speak. 

No. She didn’t kill those men. She was with him all night. He would have heard he left. She wouldn’t lie to him. She loved him.

“Everything alright?” He loved her voice. It was low and deep like thunder and seemed to vibrate through his entire body. 

He nodded. “Y-yes.” “Breathe. Don’t stutter.” 

Runil swallowed and closed his eyes. He took a calming breath. 

“Sorry. Yes. I told them you would never hurt me. Because you love me. Right?” He looked over at his wife with a small smile. Runil moved closer to her breathed in her lovely scent. Although he had assumed that Lucy had gone outside to smoke during his talk with Tiffany, he couldn’t help but notice the lack of fresh cigarettes on her breath.

“Of course.” Her fingers brushed over his cheek. She stepped closer to him and let her soft lips ghost over the other side of his face. “I’m so proud of you.” 

At her kind words, Runil’s heart picked up in speed. A soft smile spread across his lips. 

“I love you…” He whispered. His hands raised up to rest on her hips. The feeling and essence of Lucy was all around him. He felt like he was drowning, but in a good way. Like he had grown gills and just now was able to breathe freely for the first time. 

Lucy didn’t respond verbally. But her lips pressed just a tad harder against his scales. That was all he needed. He could feel the love pouring through her kiss. 

Her hand slid down his cheek and frills and then came to his hard throat. Her soft skin tilted his head upwards so her lips could follow the path of her fingers. 

“What time are you meeting with your friends?” 

Her words took a few moments to register in his brain. He was far too distracted by the feel of her lips and tongue on his throat. 

Runil let out a purr as she pressed her body against his. 

“Unless you want to stay here with me. We don’t even have to leave the bed. I’ll take care of you.” Lucy pulled her face away from his neck and pulled Runil’s attention to her eyes. He stared into the strange, mismatched gaze and found nothing but beauty. How could he have ever thought that someone who looked at him with such love could also lie to him? Lucy said she had nothing to do with those deaths. 

“Will you come with me?” He asked, hoping desperately for her to agree. He wanted to see his friend. But the outside world was filled with hateful… and bigoted men. Lucy would keep him safe. 

“No, Little Toad. I have some work to do.” Lucy stepped away from him and ventured deeper into their apartment. 

“Will you tell me what you do for work?” Runil pattered after her and watched as she disappeared into the bedroom. 

There was a pause after his question, but she did eventually reply. 

“I work for my family.” Her reply had him blinking. That seemed relatively tame. Why was she so reluctant to tell anyone that prior? 

“What do you do for them?” Runil sat on the arm of the couch. His bare feet rubbed together. He glanced down at omnitool and sent a message to Muhi; asking more details on their meeting. 

Lucy reappeared wearing different clothes. She wore a short black dress that fluttered around her perfect legs as she moved. When she turned, Runil could see the back of the garment was low enough to reveal the curve of her spine to his hungry eyes. 

“Y-you’re so beautiful.” He choked out. Lucy shot him a look and smirked. She just called him a ‘flatterer’ and wandered to a mirror in the hall. She tied her long alien hair up and procured some red tube out of nowhere. Runil was entranced as she outlined her plump lips with the red paint. 

The woman turned and sauntered over to the drell. He swallowed thickly as he watched the light fabric dance around her thighs. Her lips curled up in a perfect smile that revealed the sheen of the gold teeth past the red. 

“Why do you have gold teeth?” Runil’s remained on her lips. His body vibrated with need as she brushed a kiss along his forehead. 

“To eat curious aliens to ask too many questions.” She whispered, then loudly snapped her teeth next to his face.

Runil flinched and nearly fell off of the couch. Lucy simply stepped away and chuckled.

“Get dressed. I’ll take you to your friends. Then I will pick you up when I am done with work.” Her brown eye looked down at him sweetly. If he only looked at the half of her face with the darker eye, he could fully see the resemblance to her sister. It was almost as if she were two people stitched together down the center. 

Runil hopped up and hurried to his room. He changed his outfit into some strange human clothes that Elena had picked out and threw the dirty ones on the floor. 

A shining light on the floor caught his attention however. He looked down and noticed the holo card Tiffany had give him on the floor. He picked up the card and stared at the extranet address. 

Runil sighed and just shook his head. He wouldn’t need it. He had his soul mate. That was all he needed. He didn’t need Tiffany and her fake smiles. She wanted to pull them away from each other. 

On his way back to the living room, Runil stopped by the kitchen to throw the holo into the garbage compactor. He slid open the receptical and tossed the card down. But he couldn’t help but notice something strange pushed to the bottom. It was almost completely hidden by more trash, but he reached down and plucked up the strange black item. 

The moment his fingertips brushed familiar leather his heart sank. It was the remnants of Lucy’s jacket. The one that matched the one in the vid earlier of the murders.

No, not matched. Was. The leather was tattered from the disposal, but Runil’s sensitive nose could distinctly pick up the smell of blood. 

“Runil.” 

Lucy’s voice made him whirl around suddenly. Her expression was dark. Dangerous. Like a predator cornering their prey. The once warm brown eye was cold and dark. Like charred wood struck by lightning. Her blood colored lips parted as if to say something, but they closed.

Like a switch, her demeanor changed. Her eyes softened and her lips turned into a gentle smile. She relaxed her shoulders and held a hand out to him. 

“Come darling. You are going to be late. Put that down and come with me.” Gods her voice. He wanted to listen to her. Her soul beckoned him like the smell of fresh food after a fast. He just wanted to throw the jacket down and crawl into her arms. Let his scales slide against her cool skin. He wanted to feel that soft hair in his fingers while he moved inside of her. He wanted to make love one last time. 

“You killed those men. The ones who attacked me.” 

Lucy glanced over at one of the kitchen appliances that stated the time. Her body shifted and her head tilted back. Her expression flashed darker for only a second. But then painted back into the gentle one. 

“Little toad-” “NO!”

Runil backed away until the counter dug into his skin. Tears prickled behind his multiple eyelids. He couldn’t believe it. But he couldn’t push down the truth anymore. She was lying to him. She had been this while time. 

She was a monster. Not his soul mate. He did his best to be a kind and gentle person. No way could someone like this be his soul mate. 

“I-I…. I have to go…” Runil shuffled to the side and away from Lucatillia. His eyes never left hers as he backed further away. “Elena was r-right…. You really are sick…” 

Perhaps if fear hadn’t been clouding his brain, he would have noticed the hurt in her eyes. If he hadn’t been watching her body in hopes that she wouldn’t come after him, he would have noticed she began to shake. 

But Lucatillia didn’t move. She didn’t even reach towards him. She didn’t even try to stop him with words. 

Runil left her there, standing in the kitchen. He didn’t look back even once as he ran out of their home and to the elevators. His body felt heavy as he dragged himself to the awaiting taxis. He felt like he hadn’t taken a single breath since he found that jacket.

He wasn’t able to breathe properly until after he had entered in Muhi’s address. He sent his friend a short message just letting him know he was on his way. 

Tears began to flow freely down his eyes. What did he do to deserve this? Had he angered the gods? He almost wished that he had never left Kahje. Any life he had before was better than this. 

Muhi was standing on the street corner as the sky car flew down and parked. The yellow scaled drell was smiling as usual until he took one look at Runil. 

“Hey hey, what’s wrong?” Muhi trilled in worry as he wrapped his arms around his friend’s shoulders. 

Runil couldn’t help but cough out the truth. “She did it, Muhi. Those humans killed in the Bachjret ward. That was her. She killed them.” 

Muhi’s trill remained passive as Runil’s own wailed in dispair. 

“She’s a monster.” He sobbed into his friends shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break <3 I’ve been working on my comic for a short story competition. It is called The Vitamancer on Webtoons if you guys want to support me there too. <3 <3


	11. Everything She Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And everything you want and everything you see  
> Is out of reach, not good enough  
> I don't know what the hell you want from me oh”
> 
> Everything She Wants - WHAM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive still hates me and keeps added all of this extra space but when I fix it there’s no space and is just a wall of text. Woe is me.

Lucatillia stayed in the kitchen for a long time. She didn’t know how much time had passed.

Fuck. 

She hadn’t been this frantic since her first assassination had gone horribly wrong. Why hadn’t she buried that stupid jacket better? Did the agency say something? Questions whirled through her head like hornets. 

She only assumed that Runil had gone to his friends. Perhaps it was for the better. Even if he goes to the c-sec, her father would take care of it. He always did. And if not she would just go underground again. She had fake IDs ready to go. She could make Lucatillia Sevenius disappear. 

Lucatillia walked towards the front door and slid on her shoes. Like always, she buried her feelings deep into her mind. She didn’t have time to think about this. Things to do. People to kill. 

The assassin made her way out of the apartment building with the vial of poison tucked into the band of her bra. She couldn’t believe that such a small jar cost her 200 credits. No matter. As long as it worked. 

In the taxi, Lucatillia began making her plans to disappear. Even if Runil decided to come back, she would be long gone. It was for the best. 

But why did that matter to her? His well being wasn’t her concern. Reputation be damned. She was doing what she should have done from the beginning. Fuck the agency. And Fuck her soul mate. 

She transferred ownership of her life insurance policy from her husband to her sister. Runil made his choice. Let his matriarch have him back. He left her. It wasn’t like she could tie him to her. 

_‘Lucatillia: I gotta disappear for a bit. How soon can you forge a death certificate?’_

It took her brother a few minutes to get back to her. But she stared at the holo screen with bouncing legs. 

_Lucivus: What’s wrong?_

_Lucatillia: Not what I asked._

_Lucatillia: Can you do it?_

_Lucivus: I already have one ready. You still going to complete this contract?’_

_Lucatillia: Yes. ETA 45 minutes._

_Lucivus: K. Head to Palaven after. Think you can do that without being you?_

_Lucatillia: Yup. Thanks._

_Lucivus: I’ll meet you at the station when you land._

Thank the spirits for her brother. He understood her. Fuck the “soul marks”. The two of them worked in tandem better then any soul mate she had seen. They were twins. Their souls were truly one. Not like Runil. Fucking Runil. The soft spoken drell who cried daily. The little pussy who believed in love at first sight and thought their sudden marriage would work out. 

Lucatillia stepped out of the sky car and glanced up at the skyscraper in front of her. The restaurant she needed to get to was on the top level. 

She walked around back to the service entry. There weren’t as many cameras back here. And the ones that were… 

She smirked as the red blinking light dimmed. She had three seconds. She ran into the back door and immediately made her way up the stairs. 

The real trick would be knowing what food belonged to her target.

She and Lucivus has spoken at length about this plan. Everything was set up to the exact minute. As long as she didn’t make a single mistake, Willard would be dead in his soup before the hour was up and Elena would be a free woman. 

_Lucivus: Someone put a hit out on you. We’ll deal with it later._

The message didn’t shock her as much as it should. She had a lot of enemies. And this soul mate business made it easier to track her. She didn’t bother to respond. She didn’t have time to. 

Once she made it to the top floor she snuck through a window and onto an emergency fire escape. The high altitude almost made her feel dizzy, but she ignored the discomfort as she headed to where the kitchen should be. 

A quick glance at the humans in white scattering throughout the high end kitchen told her she was at the right place. She waited until everyone was too busy at their stations to slip in and to the freezer. 

Lucatillia let out a breath and found a hiding spot near the front door. She could hear the hustle and bustle from the kitchen easily, but would be relatively hidden if anyone came in. 

She opened her omnitool and checked her dossier once more. Willard would be seated at table 7. She just had to wait until that table was called. She would have liked to pay off one of the waitresses to do this for her. But it wasn’t like she had a ton of time to find someone reliable. 

Finally she heard a call for an appetizer and two entrees for table seven. None of the two dishes she recognized. She couldn’t risk poisoning the wrong one… But then she also heard an order for a mixed drink to table seven and she smirked. Willard was an alcoholic. That had to be him. The visiting dignitary was a salarian, and they didn’t drink often.

The freezer door opened and a busboy raced and and disappeared behind a tower of boxes. Lucatillia slipped out and crawled behind some of the cooking stations and towards where the hostess was preparing drinks. 

A double shot of jack and coke. How predictable. As soon as the hostess turned around to yell at one of the cooks, Lucatillia lunged forward and poured the whole vial into his drink. She would have liked to stir it, but the hostess had turned around faster then expected so Lucatillia disappeared back to where she had come in. 

Once she was back on the fire escape, she sent a message to Lucivus.

_‘Lucatillia: Dinner is served. ‘_

* * *

The tea was a welcome warmth against the ice in Runil’s veins. He sat on Muhi’s tattered couch and sipped again from the cracked mug. He took another sip to avoid answering his friend’s questions. 

“Well?” Muhi looked at him with pity filled eyes. “They’ll be here soon.” Muhi murmured again when Runil didn’t reply. 

The blue drell sighed and shifted back amongst the rough couch. 

“I don’t want to go back to Kahje…” He set the mug down on the coffee table. Laeus walked into the living room as well and sat next to his mate. Runil watched them scoot closer together as if nothing were more natural then being side by side. He thought he had that with Lucatillia… but… 

“I’m sorry Runil… We called them after we saw you at the gym. I thought that woman was hurting you…” Muhi slid his arms to hug one of Laeus’s. The large turian leaned forward and flicked his mandibles. 

“The murder investigation was dropped… The video we had became corrupted. And all of the security cameras were broken around the time the murder took place.” 

“Maybe I-its for the b-best…” Runil sighed. The drell hugged himself and closed his eyes. It wasn’t ideal, but he knew it was better then this. At least he had a few happy memories with his soul mate that he could reminisce on. The taste of her skin, the pitches that voice was capable of reaching. 

Muhi suddenly stood and disappeared towards the front door. Runil watched as four drell in traditional leathers entered the home. Almost instantly all of their eyes locked on him. 

Two of the drell were as red as Lucatillia’s lipstick earlier. One was a deep tropical green color, and the last was yellow like Muhi. 

The green drell stepped forward and smiled. 

“You must be Runil. I’m Hafal. We have come to escort you home to your matriarch.” All four of them bowed in greeting and Runil couldn’t help but stand up and bow as well. 

Runil’s eyes slipped down to the weapons on all of their hips. They were trained from the compact…

“Do you have any belongings you wish to retrieve?” The red drell asked from his place behind Hafal. 

“Oh yes. Nefu and I were trained for covert operations. If you do not with to see your aggressor, we could sneak in and take anything you wish.” Hafal smiled. Runil found he already liked this man. He felt drawn to him. 

“N-No thank you… I wouldn’t b-be allowed to keep anything a-anyways…” Runil glanced towards his unfinished tea and grabbed the mug to try and fill the awkward silence.

Hafal’s smile dropped to a frown but he nodded. 

The other red drell turned and walked out of the home. The yellow one stood near the doorway and watched, his back turned to the others. 

“I’ll miss you Runil. Maybe we can come and visit?” Muhi threw his arms around Runil’s shoulders and nuzzled against his neck. His trill was low and comforting. 

“You know we cant…But thank you, friend. I will miss you.” The sudden ringing of Runil’s omnitool tore his attention down to his wrist. 

“Your mate?” Nefu asked with a frown. Runil shook his head. 

“Ah, no. My sister. Well… Her sister.” Runil accepted the call and frowned at the holo image of Elena in tears. 

“Elena-” “Willard is dead! I-I don’t know what happened. H-he went to meet some salarian for work and died. They said he poisoned. But why would anyone want him dead? I-I… I don’t… I knew he shouldn’t have done business with those aliens…” The woman sniffled and rubbed her cheeks with her hands. “Is Lucy with you? She won’t answer.” 

Runil looked towards the ground and struggled to find his voice. “No… I’m leaving.” 

Elena looked up, shocked. “Leaving? You’re filing for a soul separation? Oh no no no please Runil-” The blue drell smiled and interrupted his sister. “No… I wouldn’t do that to you or your children. I’m just going home to Kahje. Luca- Lucy and I will be separated unofficially.” 

The kind eyed woman sobbed even harder and shook her head. “Will you come say goodbye at least? I’m going to miss you… Oh dear what has this day come to? I’m just losing everyone…” 

Runil couldn’t even muster out an apology. Seeing his sister’s dispair just made his own tears spill forth again. “I-I’msorry… But I can’t…” 

With closed eyes, Runil choked on a sob as he hung on up call with Elena. It was for the best. He kept telling himself that. For everyone.

Hafal rested a hand on Runil’s shoulder. The shorter drell let out a calming hum and he slowly guided him to the front door. 

The four combat trained drell surrounded him on all sides as they herded him to the waiting sky car. 

“Yiti, Nakyul, Keep your eyes on the sky. Remember his mate in a sniper. She is unlikely to meet us head on.” 

The yellow drell and the other red drell nodded and immediately began studying the rooftops. Drell had very sensitive eyes. Much more so then most of the other Citadel species. If anyone would be able to spot a sniper, it would be them. 

“N-not anymore. She said s-she works for her family n-now.” Runil slid into the sky car after Hafal and Nefu slid in after them. 

Yiti and Nakyul slipped into the front two seats and began to drive to their destination. 

Runil sniffled at the lights reflecting off of Yiti’s brilliantly yellow scales. It reminded him of Muhi… He prayed to the gods that he would see his friend again one day. But he knew better.

Runil wasn’t like everyone else. He was made for a simple life. Not… Not this.

“I’m afraid that isn’t the case, Runil. Lucatillia is rumored to be one of the best assassins in the galaxy. Though she might certainly still work for her family. From what I’ve heard they all hold top positions in the heirarchy.” Nefu hummed out the information like he was giving a lecture to students. Runil’s brows knitted together. Assassin? Lucatillia? 

The pieces of the puzzle began sliding into place. Her work disappearances. The weapons she had at the apartment. Her easy ability to kill the four men who attacked him. The way she was able to find them. 

It turns out the human legends were true all along. She was sick. Death followed her like the plague. Runil found himself happy to be away from her.

But was he? The farther they flew from his home, the more he found his soul calling out for his mate. He tried to push the feelings down. He tried to build a wall up to keep his heart in bay. But like an angry sea the waves crashed and pushed.

“What if I don’t want to go back to Kahje?” He found himself whispering. He looked over his shoulder and out of the sky car. What was he saying? Of course he wanted to go back. He wanted away from this death and cold stares. The manipulation. Lucy probably never loved him. She just wanted to use him. 

His mind replayed the scenes of their love making. The way her hands held him so kindly. Was it manipulation? It felt so real… She told him she loved him… 

“You have no choice, Runil. Your place is at home with our kin. It seems like this soul mate business perhaps wasn’t the best thing for us after all. It’s clear that… woman… was not made for you.” Hafal shook his head with a frown and went back to staring out the window at the roof tops.

Nakyul glanced over his shoulder at the three drell in the back. 

“The ground team is waiting for us now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will all be from Lucatillia’s POV. Finally getting into the actual character development. Yay <3 
> 
> More smut soon too tho don’t worry.


	12. What’s Love Got To Do With It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You must understand though the touch of your hand  
> Makes my pulse react  
> That it's only the thrill of boy meeting girl  
> Opposites attract  
> It's physical  
> Only logical  
> You must try to ignore that it means more than that ooo“
> 
> What’s Love Got To Do With It - Tina Turner

Lucatillia packed her weapons into all of their perspective cases. Only Roxanne would be carried with her. She would have to have the others shipped to a secure location for later pickup. 

She let out a sigh and clicked the case to Roxanne closed. She rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead. 

She should have known this is what would happen. She honestly doesn’t know why she didn’t just do this from the beginning. Faking her death was something she had done three other times; when her aliases used up their value. 

This was the first time she had attempted to live her life as herself. But everyone was right. She was cursed. Runil was just unlucky.

It didn’t matter. Because she wasn’t a woman. She was a weapon. Weapons don’t mourn. Weapons don’t love. 

Even her bond with Elena had been crafted out of necessity for her target. She needed Willard on the Citadel. It was some stroke of luck that his wife happened have been her biological sister. It wasn’t as if she were completely heartless. She made sure that Elena and her children would inherit a large sum afterwards. But she never planned on remaining in the woman’s life forever.

She gave her use to her family. That was all she needed. She didn’t need a bumbling drell stuttering in her ear. Or a sister she barely knew attempting to force her morals down her throat.

Lucatillia shouldered her bags and headed down to the waiting taxi. As she slid into the seat, she checked her omnitool. Lucivus had sent her a message saying that Lucatillia Sevenius had died in a crash that left her body cremated in a fiery explosion. Dramatic, but it would do. Not like anyone would come looking for her.

The ride to the shuttle was a short one. Her mind was clear as she reinforced the crumbling walls around her heart. She was numb. Just as she always was. 

Lucatillia exited the taxi and immediately headed to a staircase leading to the cargo hold. She found a hidden spot amongst rows of crates waiting to be carried to transport ships. The high up location gave her a sense of peace. The sniper was able to see the entire port from her spot. 

She leaned against the crates and had a seat. She had maybe thirty minutes until she needed to sneak onboard the cargo ship to Palaven. 

She opened her omnitool and looked over she unread messages. She was shocked to see one from her mother. 

_Mom: Are you bringing your mate home with you?_

It was a simple question. One she didn’t want to answer. It was likely she already knew the truth. Not a single one of her siblings kept a secret from their parents. They were a open and loving family. She would surely know that her brother had forged documents in order to fake her death. It was pretty simple, really. 

Lucivus would just look around for some sort of accident that resulted in multiple deaths, then he would add her name to the tally. With no one to poke around, not many would question it. Even then, any random person who would mention the name would just be shut down. 

Every single one of Miloponia’s children had a purpose and they all did it to the best of their ability. Even if the activities they did weren’t exactly legal, they were for the greater good. And her parents really didn’t care what they did but they had two criteria. 

Make it useful and be the best. 

She cared little that one son was a hacker and one son was a pilot. Or that another was just a politician. Every single one of them filled a need.

_Lucatillia: No. I’m not._

She anticipated the negative response. She knew that only disappointed awaited her. She was a bad mate. Instead of protecting her partner she pushed him away. Her own selfishness would be her downfall. 

_Mom: Are you okay?_

It wasn’t what she was expecting. The assassin glanced downwards at the crowd of people below. 

_Lucatillia: Don’t worry, I can work still._

_Mom: I didn’t ask if you can work. I asked if you were okay._

Lucatillia pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. Her fingers tapped along Roxanne’s case.

When her omnitool alerted her to an incoming call, the woman sighed. She saw the glowing letters of ‘Mom’ and straightened her back. 

It didn’t matter what she was doing. She never ignored her mother’s calls. Even if she was in the middle of an assassination. 

“Hi Mom.” Her voice was low to avoid detection. She glanced over both shoulders to make sure that no one was near by. 

The sight of her mother’s beautiful face set her at ease. She was suddenly brought back to being a little girl and tracing the yellow strokes on her face with fingertips. The woman’s comforting rumble from her voice almost made her want to fall asleep in her arms once more.

“Hello little one. I’m pleased to hear your coming home. It’s been so long since we’ve seen you.” A smile graced her lips at her mother’s remark. 

“Yeah. I miss you guys.” The assassin crossed her legs and reclined against the crates, pleased that her mother didn’t seem angry with her.

“You and your mate have separated?” Her mother kept her tone neutral. 

Lucatillia nodded. Her eyes tore away from studying her mothers face. 

“I think… I think the spirits made a mistake with us.” She shifted again, uncomfortable with discussing her feelings. “Even if we were born prewired to fall in love… I don’t think the spirits expected me to be… ya know. This.” 

“And what is, ‘this’? A talented and remarkable young woman? One of the most driven souls I have ever had the pleasure of knowing?” The assassin’s mother flicked her mandibles out and gave a slight smile. “Do you remember what you said when your father told you that you couldn’t join the military with your brothers?” 

Lucatillia furrowed her brows together and tried to think. “No.”

“You said, ‘Fuck that! I do what I want!’ It was so cute with your squeaky little human voice. I couldn’t even scold you for the language. I was just too busy laughing.” Her mother purred and seemed to look off in thought. “You’ve always been like that. Brash. That’s how I knew you were a proper turian. And if you wanted something, nothing could stop you. You never gave a damn what people thought.” 

“I’m starting to think…” Lucatillia sighed and rested her chin in one hand, elbow on her knee. 

“Spirits don’t make mistakes, Lucatillia. They know what path you must follow. And that path brought you to me. And that is something I will never regret.” Her mother narrowed her eyes like she always does when she is about to make a joke. “Even if you don’t play well with others.” 

Lucatillia chuckled and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. “I don’t… Do I?” 

“Nope. I think that might be a bit of my fault.” Her mother’s tone suddenly got serious. “I was so proud of your drive. Of your fire. You were so happy and eager to have a family that you were willing to do anything for us. I didn’t realize that you were burning the flowers you should have stopped to smell. I’m still proud of you. And I would be if you never picked up your rifle again. And that's why I called. I feel the need to tell you that.” 

For some reason, tears began to prick at Lucatillia’s eyes. She stared at the small image of her mother’s face as more tears slid down her cheeks. 

“You have surpassed every expectation we have ever thought for you. It’s okay to take a break and appreciate those around you. Okay? You’re allowed to love. Try and see yourself as a woman and not just a tool for us to use, alright dear?” 

“But…” Lucatillia swallowed and collected her thoughts. “People… they’re just a liability… I can’t have anyone get in the way. I only need you guys. I don’t need anyone else.” 

“Not everyone has to be a nuisance. Some people can help you. Love builds you up. Sometimes you have to nurture it though. You didn’t just pick up your rifle and become an expert. You trained. You have to train love too.” Mother looked over her shoulder and let out an aggravated trill. 

“Sorry little one. Your father needs me. Message me when you’re on the ship, alright? I love you.” 

“Love you too Mom.” Lucatillia let her hands drop to her sides and her eyes slipped closed.

Life was a ladder. You had to step over others to climb to the top. But can someone climb alongside you? Could Runil find the strength to climb? 

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She always thought that she would need to slow herself down for Runil. But what if he trained himself to speed up? She planned on manipulating him to be on her side. But would he accept her without the manipulation? What if she allowed herself to love him, truly? He wouldn’t be a pawn… but a partner…

No matter. He had left already. He didn’t want her anymore. Lucatillia wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. It was too late.

When her omnitool began alerting once more, she glanced down at the new messages. Each of her brothers had expressed some form of excitement at her return. 

_Herso: Fuck yeah you’re in town too? DRINNKKSSS_

_Oppilio: I can't wait to see you!_

_Spurius: You better tell me all the details from your last mission._

_Arvus: It’s been so long! Have a save flight_ !

Her fingers paused over the most recent message.

_Dad: It’s been too long. It’ll be good to have you back_ .

She wondered how Runil would react to her family. Her oldest brother Spurius was a bit withdrawn, as was her father. Both of them were politicians through and through. But that meant that they could hold a conversation with just about anyone. Though it was Runil who seemed to struggle to speak.

Herso was loud and excitable, which would probably just stress Runil out. But the pilot would probably be able to convince him to do just about anything. It was a gift. Their father always thought Herso would have made a better politician. 

Oppilio was a doctor and would likely just patter off question after question about drell and their anatomy. Lucatillia was sure that Runil would get overwhelmed. Not that Oppilio would care if he noticed.

Runil would probably like her brother Arvus the most. The bumbling brute of a turian was also adopted, and despite how terrifying he looked he had a gentle way about him. He taught at her old school and loved old earth movies. Arvus would probably rope Runil into watching one. Perhaps a silly romance. Seemed like Runil would enjoy that. 

Lucivus would be harder to guess. Mostly because he never looked up from his work. He always had several agents in his ears though who relied on him for his information. If he took a break, he would probably be just as annoyed with Runil as she is. They were twins, after all. 

But all of this wondering didn’t mean a thing. It would never happen. Runil would just be the dark secret that they never mentioned again.

A quick glance at the time told her that she needed to be sneaking on board. After checking for anyone following, she hopped to her feet and began to make her way over to the cargo ship. The strange thing about sneaking around was that usually a confident stride was all you needed to get by. Most others were too wrapped up to really pay attention. 

Lucatillia strided along the upper corridors until she got to the stairs leading down. Not even 50 yards away was her opening. She glanced around and watched as different species busied themselves with the last few pieces of cargo. Just a few more seconds.

She leaned against the metal railing and casually looked around at others, doing her best to look natural.

She spared another glance at her entrance and slowly began making her way down the steps. She held her gun case tightly as if it were any other piece of luggage.

A flash of colors out of the corner of her eye made her pause.

She had never seen so many drell in one place. Runil was surrounded by 6 of them. All of them were dressed in the familiar leather armor and each carried a different weapon. The two trailing behind the group who kept scanning the rafters even held long range rifles that she recognized as being salarian build. 

Runil however, was dressed in the same jeans and plain long sleeve shirt that Elena had gotten him. His round black eyes remained pinned to the ground as their little group disappeared around a large crate. 

Lucatillia quickened her pace and jogged down the rest of the steps until she could look around the crate they disappeared to. She glanced over her shoulder at the cargo ship and clicked her tongue. She didn’t have time to waste. But she simply wanted to see his destination. She has assumed that his friends would take him in. 

Not very good friends if they sent him off with these assholes. 

The green drell at the front of the group was speaking to a Hanar. The floating blobs colors flashed soothingly as it gestured to the ship behind them.

A hanar must mean he’s going back to Kahje. 

She opened her Omni and sent a quick messsage to her brother. 

_Lucatillia: Any ships headed to Kahje right now?_

_Lucivus: Uh yeah one leaving in an hour why_

Her mismatched eyes glanced back up to watch the group. 

_Lucivus: You on the ship?_

With a long sigh, she turned on her heel and returned to her original task.

_Lucatillia: Boarding now._


	13. Saving All My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not very easy living all alone  
> My friends try and tell me find a man of my own  
> But each time I try I just break down and cry  
> 'Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue  
> So I'm saving all my love for you
> 
> -Saving All My Love by Whitney Houston

Palaven was boring. Lucatillia had been here for almost a month. And she was bored. 

Her siblings were as welcoming as expected when she had first returned to her family home. She first arrived late into the night when almost everyone except her father was asleep. But he seemed deep into the piles of paperwork on his desk. So she left him with a kiss on his yellow marked mandible before she too retired to her old room. 

Breakfast the next morning was uneventful. As was it the next day. And the next. 

Just as she thought, all of them were under the silent agreement to not mention her soul bonding or the abandoned mate. Even her mother remained silent on the subject. 

It was as if it never happened and Lucatillia could not have been more pleased. The sooner she could forget about all of that mess the better. 

Everything with Runil and Elena and the soul mate project could just be a distant memory that would only scratch at her eyelids when she drank herself to sleep. Just like all of the bad in her life. If she didn’t think about it, it wasn’t real. And if it wasn’t real, it couldn’t hurt her. And that’s what she wanted. 

Since she had gotten back, she had felt… something. Like a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the heavy feeling she hadn’t felt since a mission had gone horribly wrong due to her own error. She didn’t like to make mistakes. She normally didn’t. And from her recollection of the events leading up to her feigned death, she didn’t make any. Right? 

Being an assassin, she was rather good at pushing down the plaguing thoughts that came with the choices she had to make. As she got older, the deaths of innocent people stopped keeping her up at night. Especially as she shifted from killing war criminals to anyone who made enemies with someone who could come up with enough money. Yet she slept well at night. But for some reason, this wasn’t something she could wipe from her mind.

At the thought of forgotten memories, her canines began to throb. Lucatillia ran her teeth along the metal fangs and stood up from the bed she had been stretched out on. She reached her hands above her head and sighed at the several audible pops of her spine. 

“Humans are so gross.” Lucivus grumbled from his spot at his desk. His minimal fingers tapped furiously without missing a beat and his eyes remained fixated on the screens. 

She tried to think of a snarky reply, but thought of something better. Her lips curled in a cruel grin as she hoisted her bare foot up on Lucivus’s desk. When he glanced down at the body part, she began wiggling her toes furiously. 

“UGH! Why are they so tiny! Get your little insect toes away from me.” Lucivus shouted in disgust and shoved her foot to the ground. 

Lucatillia wasn’t done though, she pushed her hands close to his ears and began to pop her fingers. 

This was something they have done since they were kids. At first, the turian children were hesitant to accept the strange new alien in their house. But as they grew closer, the polite walls that kept them from asking about their species’ anatomy fell. 

Lucivus was very open about his dislike for a human’s fingers and toes. While Lucatillia was open about how creepy their tiny little eyes were.

Lucivus snatched her wrists and tried to desperately keep her from wiggling. Lucatillia just grinned at her brother’s obvious trills of discomfort. 

“Hey assholes. Dad wants you.” Herso’s chirped up from the doorway before he disappeared down the hall. 

The twins unraveled themselves from their childish wrestling and followed after their older brother. 

They remained silent and composed as they slipped inside their father’s office and waited from him to address them. 

Her eyes studied her beloved father as he worked. Servibius Sevenius. The head of their large family. His plates were the shade of gunpowder and he proudly displayed the bright yellow clan markings that everyone in their family did.

Even she, when on Palaven or attending events as part of her family, had the same yellow markings painted on. 

The only reason they weren’t permanently tattooed was just to attempt to have some form of anonymity. 

Lucatillia knew that her father was a high rank in the hierarchy and gave her orders directly from the top of the political food chain. But that was the extent of her knowledge. She liked to only know what was necessary for her jobs. She learned quickly when she began operating on behalf of the hierarchy during times of war that she could potentially be a weak link. She knew there were ways of getting information from her whether she gave it willingly or not. 

From her experience, being interrogated wasn’t her idea of a good time. And she didn’t know if she could ever face her family if she was the reason something went horribly wrong. 

Her father was the one who taught her how to shoot. Each and every one of her brothers had joined the military at 15. Even though she was legally adopted and grew up on Palaven, she was unable to join them. But she was adamant. 

At a young age, it had always been a sore subject that she wasn’t the same as her family. Learning the language was almost impossible. Her human ears couldn’t pick up the flanging tones of her family. And her body was notably smaller and weaker. Bullies at her school used to slice of her hair at any chance they could. As if the unique human trait was some token of honor. 

But her father trained her. She had implants put in to understand the unique turian tones, despite having learned the language. She built muscle so she could wrestle with any one who wanted to. And her hair she insisted on keeping long, as if taunting the ones who used to try to cut it off. Now, she dared them to try. 

He was militarily strict, but compassionate and kind. When she would throw tantrums, he would stand as a bulwark as she punched his chest and cried. He never even got offended when she would childishly cry that she hated him.

Did she ever apologize for that?

“I have a mission for you two.” Her father’s voice was the deepest she had ever heard. She didn’t even know what to compare it to. But as a child she used to fall asleep in his arms while he read her documents that made no sense, but just his voice could soothe her worst of moods. 

Father leaned forward on his desk and though he was addressing both of them, his eyes remained on Lucatillia. “Can you handle it?” He rumbled. 

Both twins nodded simultaneously. 

“Good.” Father reclined backwards and tapped on claw on his desk. “This mission is a very delicate matter. One of those situations where there is no winner.” He sighed and glanced at the single tinted window to his right. 

Tinted to keep radiation out for their poor soft skinned human daughter. 

“Lucatillia. I need you to eliminate a newly discovered soul mate. Lucivus, I need you to erase any and all chase of this woman’s match. You both must make this look like an accident. Do I make myself clear?” Father’s voice carried the same unfeeling tone that it always did when he was keeping his emotions back. It wasn’t until she became older that she was able to figure out what it was. 

Had she been a better woman, she would have asked why. Why did this soul mate need to die? What did she do? 

But she wasn’t. And for her own sanity, she knew better then to think on it. 

“We understand.” Both twins spoke in unison and Father let out a trill of dismissal. 

Lucatillia turned to leave first, but her father spoke up. “Stay daughter. Let us catch up.” 

Lucivus tapped the back of his hand on her before he left, the doors sliding closed behind him. 

Lucatillia made her way to the single chair in front of his desk and sat down. She had a feeling she would be here a while. Father’s office was decorated plainly. Turians felt little need for useless pretty object that humans liked to collect. Instead, he simply had gifts he had received and metals hanging on the walls. 

She glanced at a strange metal object that was clearly meant as some sort of decoration on his desk. She could see her new reflection staring back at her. Upon her return it was deemed necessary that she dye her blonde hair black. She also wore a brown contact over her blue eye and used makeup to hide the crescent mark on her cheek to make at least some attempt to conceal her identity. Lucatillia Sevenius was legally dead. She couldn’t just parade around as if she weren’t; especially in an area she was so easily recognized.

“This is new.” She hummed, motioning towards the object. She tore her eyes away from her face. She didn’t like to look at it. 

“It is a mineral harvested from a meteor. A gift from a friend.” His dark clawed hand waved dismissively. “But enough of that. Are you well enough for this mission?” 

She felt her eyebrows twitch. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair and looked up at her father, favoring to stare at his forehead over his eyes. 

“I’m fine.” She couldn’t help but snap. 

Letting out her own apologetic hum right after she realized how it came out. But she couldn’t help but begin bouncing her leg. 

“Haven’t I always been? When have I ever not been ready for a mission?” Lucatillia said as she glanced away from her father.

“Would you ask this…” If I was turian? “To my brothers?” The second time she spoke was significantly quieter. 

“No, I wouldn’t.” Father still just studied her reactions, which just made her fidget more. “But that’s because you don’t do what they do. Your life experiences aren’t the same. Besides, you seem, different. Calmer. Your mother says you have been avoiding her as well.” He continued. 

Suddenly, the screen to his left began to chime with an incoming call. Lucatillia stood, thankful for the interruption so she could avoid talking about this further. Before she could turn, Father motioned towards his face in the familiar gesture that had her automatically crossing the room to plant a quick kiss on mandible before retreating out of the room. 

The doors quietly slid closed behind her and she let out a sigh. Just as she thought she was safe from questioning. But at least that was relatively tame.

He was right. She felt different. And she hated it. The confidence that she once felt wrapped around her skin had been burned off. She desperately needed to put all of these events behind her and go back to how things were before… He ruined her life.

Lucatillia turned and padded down the hall into the common areas of their modest sized home. 

Techno music that she distinctly remembered from some video game grew louder as she got closer. When she rounded the corner, she saw Herso and Spurius reclining on the large turian-style couch. 

Spurius, being the oldest and taking after their father in both looks and career, was silently tapping away at a data pad. Herso however, was playing a video game. From the looks of it, it was some sort of flying simulator. 

How ironic that even during rest her brothers were still working. Though Spurius perhaps more so then Herso. She wondered briefly if she could get away with perching on their roof and trying to shoot falling leaves.

Spurius had been the only one of her siblings that didn’t seem as pleased to have her home. He hadn’t said anything, but she could tell he was dying to chastise her on her failures.

His replies had been clipped and he was dancing around certain topics. Not the soul mate business, but smaller things such as the supplies lost or the money spent on her evasive return home. Which was partly why she was adamant on not spending too much time with him. She had done the same with her mother. Lucatillia still struggled to cope with the words the two of them had shared before she same home.

As with everything else that occurred to her in the past six months, she was doing her best to ignore it all.

The game let a loud triumphant sounding tune and Herso threw the controller down. 

“Fuccckkkk I’m bored.” Herso grumbled out, rolling his shoulders. 

“When do you ship out next?” Lucatillia asked the pilot, leaning her hip on the couch whilst crossing her arms. 

“Not for another week. I hate being on the ground.” He whined, looking around at both of his siblings. The yellow clan markings on his face almost melted into his honey rust colored carapace. He, along with the two younger biological children, was a spitting image of their mother. Although her plates were a tad on the paler side just due to her older age.

Poor adopted Arvus and Lucatillia certainly stood out as such. With Arvus being an almost vibrant red color due to his genetic issue and Lucatillia being…. Lucatillia. 

“Wanna go get laid?” Herso said as he let out a suggestive trill that made Spurius scoff. But the assassin merely grinned in return. “Abso-fucking-lutely.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Brothels on Palaven weren’t as fancy as they tended to be other places. Asari tended to have the market dominated when it came to the fancy luxurious places. Whereas turians saw sex more as a stress relief. So the buildings were clean, but plain. The drinks weren’t as good either, but they were much stronger. There were only a few that she knew of served both levo and dextro. Her favorite however was a place simply called “Release”. 

It was on the outskirts of Cipritine, the Capital city of Palaven. One would think that in an area more frequented by other races that they would be more suited to tourists, but this particular brothel was Turian owned, not Volus. So it held the same militaristic charm she found comfort in.

Herso and she had a strange bond stemming from their hatred of stagnation. The two of them were the only ones who didn’t live on their family estate. 

And what other way could two young and violent adults blow of steam other then fucking? 

“Remember when we brought Arvus here?” Herso leaned easily on the bar that came up to Lucatillias breast. 

“Poor brute. I thought he was going to explode” She replied with a hum and motioned for the bartender. The turian mixing drinks gave them a nod of acknowledgement.

This brothel used to be one of her favorite places to frequent. She had hoped coming after so long would help renew the spark in her chest. Yet she still felt muted. She glance around and eyed any staff members she saw, none of them seem to recognize her. Good.

Herso chuckled in response and casually looked around as well. He paused, and gave her a sideways glance. “Ya know,” he paused when the bartender came by to take their drinks, “They have a drell here.” 

Lucatillia was amazed that she didn’t skip a beat when she ordered wine, keeping her head tilted down to prevent her teeth from catching the light. They only had one kind of red and white and both were bottom shelf tart garbage. But she wasn’t in the mood for shots. She clicked her teeth together and struggled to come up with a decent response. 

“I’m going to need something a bit stronger.” She huffed, downing her wine and motioning once more for the bartender. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lo and behold, they somehow did have a drell employed at the brothel. He was thin and she couldn't tell his height from this distance. But he was oddly beautiful. His scales were a pattern of deep reds and pale blues. The colors reminded her of a sunset, almost. The frills on his head and torso were much more pronounced and jagged then she had seen before. The spirits must have been laughing at her.

She saw him lounging across one of the couches when she was walking to one of the back rooms. His bare legs stretched casually across the cushions while he sipped from a drink in his hand. He was topless, but wore baggy pants that attached only at his waist and ankles, having the entire sides slit open. 

“Is everything alright, mistress?” The turian she had choosen rumbled out in front of her. There weren’t many men here, and only one of them she had found to be what she preferred in bed. A rarity amongst turians. 

Normally she would have sought out her favorite, but he would undoubtly recognize her.

But she had stopped as soon as she had seen the drell. She was thankful he looked nothing like… The other drell she knew. It was hard enough to keep the image of Him from her mind. And as long as she didn’t think about him, he didn’t exist. 

“Did I say you can talk?” She turned her attention back to the pale silver turian in front of her and reached up to grab the front of his carapace. She yanked him down to her level and smiled with nothing but teeth when he obediently knelt and avoided her eyes. 

She glanced back up at the drell who was now watching her intently from across the room. He smiled languidly and arched one of his eye ridges. His deep black eyes never even blinked while he stared.

Lucatillia scoffed and turned away. No. No drells. That was dangerous territory. Stay with what’s safe. What's familiar. 

“You think you have any say on where I fuck you?” She ran her palm along the fringe on her partners head. The other came to his mandible that she traced with one finger.

“No mistress.” He murmured, his second voice remaining passive. That was one of the only downsides of whores. They didn’t always enjoy it.

“Follow.” She snapped, continuing back towards the rooms and making a point not to glance at the drell behind her. 

Her Whore followed behind obediently. Even when the doors slid closed behind them, he remained with his eyes down and voices silent. He undressed robotically and laid his clothes neatly on the floor. 

These rooms were completely bare except for the bed. There weren’t even any sheets or pillows. Just a simply bed with a plastic cover that could be disinfected easily after each use. 

Lucatillia sighed. Maybe she wasn’t in the mood. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it, leaning backwards until she was laying with her feet still on the floor.

This used to be exciting and sexy. Something about the control she knew she had over the whores was enticing in a way that she didn’t have with strangers.

But she just wasn’t feeling it anymore. The domination and control. It just seemed like work at this point. Either way, if she wanted to get back to normal, she might just have to force it.

Her Whore let out a slight trill of concern. She pushed herself up on her elbows and saw that he at some point had knelt at the foot of the bed. But ever a dedicated sub, he hadn’t yet moved from that spot. She wondered if he even knew she could hear his second voice. 

Although her heart wasn’t in it, she knew she had to keep the part up. 

She stood up and stepped behind the kneeling turian. She slid her fingers along the edge of his carapace. 

“Have you ever been with a human before?” She whispered. Her Whore shook his head and glanced upwards. 

“No,” He started. “But I am aware how to pleasure you. I have been with Asari.” 

She just hummed in response and slipped her hand down to the exposed skin under his fringe. The turian closed his eyes as she ran her nails up and down. 

Turians made poor whores. They weren’t like races with exposed genitalia. It wasn’t as if they could just close their eyes and get through it. They had to be turned on for sex to be possible. Even the women. She was told once that they took an aphrodisiac to make it possible. 

Either way, she had to put in a little extra work for penetrative sex. Work she wasn’t interested in.

She walked back around and stood directly in front of the kneeling whore.

“Use your mouth.” She demanded as she slipped her panties down her legs and set them on the bed behind her.

Still kneeling, the Whore reached forward lifted her dress up and out of the way. She had chosen her clothing strategically. Needing only one garment meant she also got to pack lightly. A plus, as an assassin. 

He wrapped one of his long arms around the backs of her thighs and urged her closer. The other he put to use stroking along her folds. The roughness normally a wonderful distraction, but she still felt her mind wandering.

Lucatillia lost her virginity to a turian. He was someone at her school. Serna, his name was. Spirits she hated him. He had an outrageously high ego and was a ‘loyal turian’ through and through. His father or someone close was involved in the First Contact War, so of course he had pretty strong opinions on her being human. 

The whore’s long nimble tongue slid out and her folds, causing her to grip his fringe and let out a small grunt. She couldn’t see him from over her dress, but she felt the slick appendage focus on her opening before it slid inside. It was thin and rough, but oh so flexible. As his tongue reached deeper and deeper inside, she could feel his mouth plates press against her clit. 

She moaned at the pressure, gripping his fringe harder and grinding her pussy against his mouth, eagerly seeking more attention to her clit. She pulled his head back and slightly up, enough to keep most of his long tongue inside but so he would press the wide base of it against her clit. He seemed to get the idea, and continued to slid his tongue back and forth on the path. 

Serna had used his mouth on her too. He cared little for her pleasure though. At times she couldn’t tell if they were fighting or fucking. It started after she had beat him at marksmanship. He cornered her in the supply room and shoved her over the table. At the time, she knew she couldn’t over power him, so she just went with the flow. She wasn’t going to let him get the best of her, so she used him the same way he was doing it to her. 

She remembered crying afterwards. But couldn’t explain why. She never had done so later.

Lucatillia gasped as Her Whore began licking her with more vigor. She was nowhere near cumming, but it still felt amazing. Part of her knew that he was trying to get her to cum quickly to get it over with. The last time she had been able to cum was with…

She suddenly grunted and shoved him away, shaking as she took two steps back. 

The bare faced turian let out a confused trill. His tongue slipped back in his mouth which was covered in moisture.

“That’s enough.” She sighed again and fell back on the bed. “I don’t want to fuck you anymore.”

She waved her hand dismissively as the Whore stood and fidgeted with his hands. 

“I-I..” He paused. “I’m sorry. Was it something I did?” She watched him from her laying position.

“No.” She threw one arm over her eyes to block out the light. 

When the bed dipped, Lucatillia shot up and let out an angry sound from deep in her chest. He had sat next to her in almost the same position, but he offered an apologetic smile in response to her growl. 

“We can just talk if you’d like?” The turian was speaking softly, as if he didn’t want to startle her. 

“I’ll pass.” She murmured as she stood. She grabbed her panties and slid them back over her legs. She didn’t look over her shoulder once as she left the room.

The doors automatically slid closed behind her. This was annoying. She was looking for a distraction. Not a reminder.

Lucatillia slid her hands through her dyed hair and stepped up to the bar. The tending turian was a bit of a distance away and was assisting someone else, a turian woman with violet facial markings. 

The human sighed and straightened her back, determined to just wait for the bartender so she can leave a message for her brother that she left early. Normally she would just message him, but it was common practice for them to limit the use of their omnitools to prevent assassination attempts on their own lives. So it was easier to pass messages in an old school manner. 

But Lucatillia didn’t need to have the awareness an assassin to know when someone leaned on the bar next to her. She refused to glance over fully but still could see the hints of scarlet and cyan from her peripheral vision. She clicked her teeth together. 

“I have not seen you here before.” The drell’s voice was light and airy, but still held the same ruggedness that she began to associate with his species. “Yet you seem so familiar in places like this. A dangerous woman, I take?” 

He wouldn’t stop talking. Even though she hadn’t acknowledged him. Why is the bartender taking so long? Lucatillia clicked her teeth again when watched as the turian continued to laugh with the woman. It briefly occurred to her that he might be ignoring her because she was human. She no longer had her reputation to protect her. She was back to being just a simple ordinary human in the eyes of her people. Had they ever even seen her as theirs though?

“I saw you go into a room with Casso. But you’re back so soon. The subservient flavor not what you’re craving?” The drell chuckled and Lucatillia heard his clothing make soft sound as he leaned closer to her. Though she refused to lean away, this was her space. And some whore wasn’t going to push her around. 

“They call me Charra. Perhaps I could be what you’d prefer.” His voice dropped to a low purring grumble as he almost whispered into her ear. 

“I hate fruit.” Lucatillia snapped, still not meeting his eye. 

Charra. He really named himself that? After the bitter and too wet to be pleasant fruit that only grew on Palaven? She supposed the colors matched. But still. 

Charra paused but then leaned back and let out a barking laugh. Lucatillia flinched at the loud noise and couldn’t help but notice several guests glance their way. 

“It is an acquired taste, no? Just like me.” Charra chuckled and slithered around her body until he forced himself in between her eyes and the bothersome bartender. Lucatillia stiffened as she felt his arm scales brush against her exposed arms. But she finally met his gaze. 

Now that he was standing right before her, she could finally see him with real details. He had the same large black eyes that all drell seemed to have, but she could just barely make out the pale blue irises watching her. His lips were curled up in a rogueish smirk, revealing his sharp frontal teeth. Vibrant cyan scales overtook his face and trailed down his neck and chest. Whereas the greater part of his head, spike facial frills, back, and arms were a deeper red color. Sections where the red and blue overlapped created a pretty but subtle purple hue. He was shorter then her, with the top of his head meeting her eyes. 

“I can’t help but wonder what a pretty little thing like you is doing here on Palaven. Normally the radiation is too much for your smooth skin.” Charra leaned one elbow against the tall bar and then tilted his head as he looked up at her. If the height difference bothered him, he didn’t let it show. 

Lucatillia looked over Charra’s shoulder at the bartender, still gleefully ignoring her. She wanted to shout. To scream. She was Lucatillia Sevenius, daughter to Miloponia and Servibus Sevenius. She was the Ghost of Palaven. Capable of killing anyone, anywhere. She could immediately think of 62 different ways to kill everyone in this building. She could shoot a flea off of a Krogan’s useless ballsack. Where she went, death followed. Yet these useless whores regarded her like any other human tourist. She might not have been born on Palaven, but she was as turian as the rest of them. She had done more for the Hierarchy then any of these useless people. But she was dead. Supposedly just on paper. Yet she was starting to wonder if all of this was some strange version of hell. She felt drugged, like she lacked the emotional capability to actually feel angry at this. She certainly was. But had it been a few months ago, she would have already slammed this drell into the floor and ripped the mandibles off of the bartender’s face. For some reason, it was all too easy for her to just brush it all off.

Lucatillia let out a slow calming breath crossed her arms over her chest. “Go find another customer.” 

The drell let out a hum and had yet to allow the smirk to leave his face. “Customer? I’m off the clock.” The assassin rolled her eyes. “Then fuck off..” 

Charra just laughed once more and daringly reached out a hand towards some of the hair spilling over her shoulder. But Lucatillia snatched his wrist before he had a chance to make contact. 

“Do not make me repeat myself, drell.” She growled, doing her best to put some heart into it. “It will not end well for you.” She was baring her teeth before she could even think about it. But he just laughed. Again. He even had they audacity to let out a sultry trill and step closer to her. 

“Please? Pretty please? Come on. I saw you eyeing me earlier. I know you want a taste. It’s been so long since I've gotten to touch anything but plates.” Charra continued to try and move his body closer, but Lucatillia tightened her grip on his wrist and jerked him back. 

“Begging is poor manners, even for a whore.” She growled out, feeling her temper rising. “I know you don't think so, mistress. I bet you know how to make a man beg. I may not have the tongue that turian’s have, but I have something they don’t. Let’s go to my room, dangerous lady. And you can repeat all those pretty little insults all night. I’ll even let you use those teeth on me.” 

She hated to admit it, but she was starting to enjoy the feeling of anger he was actually yanking from her chest. If he kept it up, she might just be able to feel like her old self again. 

But no. She had to have self control. She needed a distraction. And even though the differences between the two drell were night and day, it was too risky.

Fuck the bartender. Lucatillia released Charra’s wrist and turned on her heel, making her way towards the exit. She was just going to have to send her brother a message and hoped he saw it before he got worried. 

But she only made it about halfway until Charra was in front of her again, he defiantly met her gaze and gave her the same rogueish grin. 

It was a reflex for her fingers to brush her thigh where she normally hid a small gun. She licked her teeth slowly and braced her body to begin an assault. But Charra’s demeanor shifted and he held up his hands in a surrender.

“Fine fine. But I’m off for the rest of the evening and tomorrow. If you change your mind, you know where to find me, Dangerous Lady.” 

Lucatillia smashed her shoulder against Charra’s as she passed him, a small thrill running through her spine when he merely just purred at the brunt force. 

  
  


As soon as she was outside, she turned on her omnitool and sent her brother a short message about leaving early. She once more ran her hand through her hair and silently thanked the spirits that the sun had gone down. Although here in Cipritine, the city was always bright and alive. However the brightness came from the artificial lighting alone, as the entire metropolitan area was devoid of almost all color. Every road, building, and structure was silver. Only the clothing and skin tones of its inhabitants offered any sort of variation in shade.

Lucatillia paused at a crosswalk and watched as vehicles rumbled by. Most of them, she noted, were distinctly military. Even though the sun had gone down, the temperature was still much too high was for her comfort and sweat spilled down the nape of her neck and back. 

Cities always felt safer to the assassin. Even though she was the only human around, it was much easier to disappear into a crowd. Everyone was too busy worrying about their own lives. No one even seemed to notice her. Except however, a curious infant strapped to a turian woman’s back. Lucatillia was almost startled when she had felt her hair being distinctly grabbed. But the tiny three fingered hand was unashamed the way it grabbed and tugged on her locks. The child let the strands slip by with a giggle before reaching greedily back towards the fallen strange.

Lucatillia openly stared back, finding a small enjoyment out of the absolute awe on the infant’s face. But she plucked up some of the black dyed locks and watched as the infant giggled and trilled in delight. 

It was only then that the mother seemed to notice her child and Lucatillia locked eyes with the young woman. She immediately blanched at the hair held tightly in her child's hair and reached around to tug it free. 

“Oh spirits- I’m sorry. She is so nosy.” The mother bumbled out in Common Trade. The language seemed to fit funny in her mouth, so Lucatillia deduced that she didn’t speak it often. 

“It’s alright.” Lucatillia replied in Common, nodding politely to the mother before following the crowd now crossing the street. 

When she had made it to the front door to the convenience store, she watched as the young mother and infant disappeared into the crowd. But not before the small child could wave a clumsy goodbye. 

Lucatillia always felt weird around kids. Especially Elena’s. They didn’t have the same manners or respect for personal space that adults did. But she assumed that Elena’s kids were just used to their equally as obvlivious mother. She wondered briefly if they were doing well. But once more wiped the thought away. 

Don’t think about it. It was almost a prayer at this point. 

As she stepped inside the small store, Lucatillia rubbed her hot shoulders and silently appreciated the break from Palaven’s very not-human-friendly-climate. She had forgone the protective suit she always wore outside simply because it was too hot and hard to fuck in. Not a great outfit to wear to a brothel.

When she plucked a levo beer from the bottom of the cooler, she shook her head to rid the memories of being teased for her sensitive human skin. 

At the counter, the old turian attendant was staring at a screen with some silly tv show about soul mates. She placed the beer and a lighter on the counter and waitied for the graying man to acknowledge her. He barely looked over at her as she asked for cigarettes and paid for her items. When she was done, he just immediately went back to his show. 

Back outside, Lucatillia walked down the sidewalk and thought back to her human sister. The young and foolish girl who’s blind trust and longing for an escape from her husband allowed the assassin to plan out the rest of her life as if she were a video game. It was almost too easy. Even though Lucatillia didn’t really consider her real family, she still felt herself hoping that the woman was doing better. 

The only family she ever needed was right here on Palaven. No human sister. No soul mate. 

Lucatillia used the edge of a metal trash receptical to pop open the beer she had bought. She tossed the metal top in the trash and then ripped open the plastic to the carton of cigarettes which also joined the discarded cap. 

The cigarette between her lips already had started to work its magic, even before she had lit it. 

“Such a strange habit.” The sound of her mother’s voice truly caught the assassin off guard. Lucatillia turned her whole body to face the tall turian woman. Her beautiful red orange plates making her stand out like a fire in a snow storm against the varying shades of silver drifting around them. Mother hummed and adjusted her grip on the bags she held in her hands and without a word Lucatillia reached forward and took them, adjusting them all into one hand so she could still hold her beer and cigarette in the other hand. 

“I heard you and Herso finally got out of the house. Good. I don’t want you getting lazy.” Mother ushered Lucatillia down the sidewalk and the two rejoined the throng of people moving about. 

The glass lip to the beer clacked against her metal teeth painfully as the human girl struggled to drink and still walk. If Mother had any thoughts on the audible sound, she said nothing about it. 

Lucatillia wiped her lips on her wrist and found her eyes darting nervously around the bustling street. Not that she was all that worried of being targeting, but the anxiety she felt being alone with her mother started up the paranoid habits that was almost second nature. 

“Me? Lazy?” She muttered. Mother chuckled and flicked a mandible out. “Yes. Lazy is bad for you children. When you get lazy you become bored. And when you’re bored, you lot get into trouble. When you were small you fought all the time. Remember? Day and night. Snapping and growling like feral beasts. I thought it was a gift from the spirits when you started to get along. But it just brought more trouble because you started to work together. ” 

The statement actually brought a smile to her lips, but she didn’t know how to respond. So she remained silent, taking a hit off her cigarette instead. 

Mother continued her little rant, turning and leading them down a side street that Lucatillia knew was a short cut. “I would test you, you know? I knew you would be at training but I would ask your brothers, ‘Is Lucatillia with you?’ And without missing a beat they would always say yes. Always had an alibi, you children did. “ 

She remembered that. She would be cleaning weapons or even just walking home from school and one of her brothers would just say “I’m with you all day if anyone asks.” And then they would disappear. She always had the feeling that her parents knew, but it was still just a silent agreement. 

“I should have known you had us all figured out.” Lucatillia said, finishing off her beer and tossing it in a trash receptacle near by. 

“It wasn’t a bad thing. Teamwork is an admirable skill. I was worried you would be alone your whole life.” Mother trailed off, slowing down to pin her daughter with an almost melancholy stare. Lucatillia couldn’t look at her though. She obediently stood in front of her, but her eyes instead were over her mother’s shoulders. 

  
  


_ I didn’t realize you were burning the flowers you should have stopped to smell. _

  
  


“Working alone isn’t a bad thing either. As long as the job gets done, right?” Lucatillia kept her tone neutral, like she was giving a report. 

Mother didn’t respond right away, but she did turn and continue walking. Lucatillia did her best to keep walking beside her, even though all she wanted to do was drop the bags in her hand and disappear into the maze-like city. 

“I feel as if you hadn’t given a second thought to the conversation we had before you came home.” Mother spoke carefully, the pair of them stopping as two turians carrying furniture out of a building came across their path. The streetlights were the only thing illuminating their paths. 

“That’s… not accurate.” Lucatillia muttered. Mother reached up with one hand and began combing it through her hair, then moving to fuss with the collar of her clothes. 

“Are you okay?” Her mother asked, brushing away from invisible lint. The two turians nodded in a polite apology as they finished blocking the sidewalk and the mother and daughter duo continued on their way. 

“Yes.” Was Lucatillia’s immediately reply, but when her mother said nothing, she couldn’t help but sigh. “I will be.” 

“Do you think you would feel better if we went and fetched your soul mate? Heard he went back to Kahje.” Mother glanced over as she spoke, but Lucatillia kept looking forward. Though the comment about His location did catch her off guard. She knew that, she saw him get on that ship. But Mother hinted like she had new information. 

“No. I just need to forget about it.” Lucatillia discarded her cigarette but immediately shifted the bags so she could pull out another one. 

“It’ll burn you up from the inside if you do.” Mother sighed, both Sevenius women looking up as the entrance to their home came to view. “When I first heard you got matched for a soul mate, I was happy. So very happy. I thought that you needed some happiness in your life.” The turian woman shifted and glanced around them suddenly. Lucatillia just stared at her chest, unable to meet her eyes. 

“I know that you were forced to do things you weren’t at a young age.” “I wasn’t-“ “You were. Even if you didn’t feel like you were. We made you think the only thing that mattered was us, the mission, and the hierarchy. But it’s not. You’re allowed to want other things. If I have to tell you a thousand times I will, because I just want you to be happy. You cannot be a tool forever. Eventually you’re going to retire, and you will be alone.” 

Mother wrapped her arms around Lucatillia’s smaller frame, pulling her in against her crest and resting her mandible against her cheek. The bags slipped out of Lucatillia’s hands and clattered to the ground.

“If he is your soulmate, then that means he is part of this family too. And if he is the one to make you realize that there is more to life than us, than I’m fine with that too. I love you. I pulled you out of that orphanage with the promise of a better life. I’ve made mistakes, but I still want that for you.” 

Lucatillia had no words. She couldn’t think. All she could focus on was the tears stinging her eyes as they slipped down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding so loud, she was sure Mother could feel it though her plates. 

It was as if a film had been rubbed away from her memories. She remembered crying when she first shot a gun. She remembered being sick from radiation poisoning her first month in her new home. She remembered the disappointment always in her parents’ eyes every time she couldn’t do what her siblings could. They never yelled or raised their voices, but somehow that was worse. It was when she was first able to hit a target that she remembered her father actually smiling at her for the first time. It had taken a month. The oddly shaped weapon wasn’t meant for her human frame, and the recoil had cracked a bone in her shoulder. But he smiled. And she decided that she would do whatever it took to make sure her parents kept smiling at her. Nothing else had mattered. She just didn’t want to be alone.

She hated being alone. 

“Are you two alright?” Her father’s deep baritone vibrated between the two women. Mother looked up, but kept a protective arm around her daughter’s back. 

“Yes, we’re fine. Just having a heart to heart.” Mother replied, rubbing her talons between Lucatillia’s shoulder blades. 

“Good. Let’s come inside before you attract too much attention.” Father stepped to the side and motioned into the doorway. Both women followed, Lucatillia taking a moment to pick up the items she dropped before trailing after her mother. 

She didn’t look at her father when she walked past him. She didn’t want him to see the tears on her cheeks. She didn’t want to see that disappointed look again. 

The human followed her adopted mother into the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter. Mother let out a thankful trill and waved her away as she began digging through the bags, setting things out. 

“I have your brief ready for your next mission.” Father mentioned. When Lucatillia glanced over her shoulder, she saw him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He stared at her in a way that was hard for her to distinguish. 

“We talked about this. She’s not going on a mission.” Mother spoke up, slamming a can on the counter before turning and crossing her arms right back. 

Father just shrugged in a very human-like manner. “She said she was ready.” 

“She will always say she’s ready. It’s how she is.” Mother growled. 

Lucatillia furrowed her brows together, looking between her parents. They never argued in front of her before. She didn’t quite know what to do with herself.

“That’s because she’s a proper turian.” “She’s not a turian.” “She’s been here her whole life. Red or blue blood she knows what’s best for this family.” “And what about what’s best for her? Find another assassin.” “I have to prove to my higher ups that she is still worth the expense. We just spent a fortune shipping her back from the citadel after her last mission. Plus her soul mate that was sent back to work the fields. She needs to prove herself.” “She’s proved herself already!” “I know that! But this is politics. Besides. She needs the familiarity! You’re just confusing her!” 

Lucatillia froze, her teeth clenching together painfully. She didn’t know what to do. What to think. Part of her whispered how she didn’t want to do this mission. But she longed for the familiarity of having something to do. All of this change and new feelings in her chest made her afraid. And she wasn’t afraid of anything. And Runil. He was working the fields. Which meant that he would likely not last the year… 

“I’m going back out.” She announced in a shaking voice. Her parents paused and looked at her, saying nothing as she hurried out of the room and back out to the street. She was shivering. Even in the Palaven heat. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to generate friction. 

Now that it was well into the night, there were significantly less people out on the streets. Being more open would have made her nervous, but she couldn’t even think about it. Her mind was swimming with blue. Sweet blue eyes and green blood and trembling voices. A crescent mark mirroring her own on her cheek. She scratched at the soul mark, hoping inwardly that maybe if she rid herself of the mark that it would just go away. That she would be back to how she was a year ago. Her parents wouldn’t argue anymore. She would be confident and cocky, arguing with anyone who looked her way. No one would look at her with sad eyes or act like she was about to snap. She just needed to feel alive again. 

She scrubbed viciously at her face with her hands. As if it would wipe away the recent events and she would emerge back to being the bad bitch she was. All it really did was fuck up her contact and make her begin blinking furiously. 

“Fuck.” She whispered, now turning her fidgeting hands to her one blue eye in an attempt to fix the thin brown circle concealing her identity. 

Her fucking eyes. It started the moment she was born. With one “dead” eye and one “living” eye. Stupid superstitions that did nothing but create stupid and fearful humans who would drop off their ugly daughter in an orphanage. Meanwhile their softer, more beautiful daughter got to remain and be loved and treated gently and got to marry young. A daughter that wasn’t thrust into someone else’s war to fight for a group of people that would never truly accept her. She killed hundreds of humans just for the hope that she would be accepted by the people she grew up with. But she was beginning to realize maybe they never will. 

Her omnitool pinged with a message. She muted it before even looking at the sender.

She was standing before the brothel before she even knew what was happening. Her frantic heart finally slowly to a low but heavy thrum. She needed to give it another try. She wanted a distraction. Anything. It was this, or go start some bar fights. 

With a sigh, she walked forward and into the building. It was deserted, and only the bartender remained. He was wiping down the counter with one hand, the other holding a spray bottle containing what she assumed was a cleaning product. It was no longer filled with the ambient dimmed lighting from before, but had the regular lights on. They must have closed. 

Lucatillia was still fiddling with her eye when the bartender looked up. He let out a pissed off trill and stood straight, regarding her with a disgusted side eye. 

“Piss off human. We’re closed.” He went right back to cleaning, though this time his hand moved much faster. 

“I’m looking for Charra.” She replied, walking further into the building. The bartender just scoffed and stood up again, throwing his cloth onto the counter and rounding it until he stood in front of her. She wondered if other humans found it intimidating, to have such a larger figure standing over them like that. Lucatillia didn’t. She learned how to fight and kill turians before she learned how to drive. 

“I said, Piss. Off.” He suddenly shoved her back, her eyes wide with the initial shock of what happened. No one touched her like that. Not anymore. 

She let out a breath, standing up straight with her feet spread. Her hands dropped to her side, the brown contact stuck to the back of her hand was flung carelessly to the side. She took the two steps back to him before looking up directly into his small beady eyes. Her lips curled back in a snarl as her golden fangs glittered in the light. 

“Do that again. I fucking dare you.” She snarled, taking another step as she prepared her posture for the attack. 

It was hard to knock a turian back. Their digitigrade legs meant more of their weight was leaning forward. But it also meant that it was more important for them to keep both of their feet on the ground. So Lucatillia knew that all she had to do was drag him down. She would hook her ankle around his knee while pulling down on his carapace. Her weight would topple him easily. Once he was down, she would be able to use her moment to roll him onto his front. Leaving the soft vulnerable skin under his crest exposed. Then, her father’s voice rang in her head. A memory of a young teenage girl wrestling on a mat. Blonde hair in a ponytail. Bruises like freckles across her legs and arms. “Pick a spot and bite down until your fucking teeth touch.” He had told her. And that’s what she would do. 

At least, that was the plan. The second she looked up the bartender’s mouth had fallen open. He took two steps back and away from her. 

“Wait… You’re… I thought…” He was interrupted by a smooth voice from behind. 

“Ah Dangerous Lady! I had a feeling you’d be back.” Charra called, stepping in between the two as if there wasn’t about to be a new fresh coat of blue paint on the floor. 

“Don’t worry Boss Man, she’s with me.” Charra touched her easily, sliding his arm around her shoulder and urging her to follow him down a hall she had never been down. 

Before they could leave, Lucatillia stopped and locked eyes with the bartender. “Whisper my name, and it’ll be the last thing you ever say.” 

The colorful drell beside her didn’t respond, only grinned as she finally allowed him to lead her away. The hallway led to a locked door that was opened with a passcode Charra began to enter in. Lucatillia leaned against the wall behind him, studying his body. He wasn’t wearing the same clothes as earlier. This time, he looked a lot more casual. His feet were bare, but he wore baggy red sweatpants that hung low on his hips. The extremely loose grey shirt he wore was cut in half, leaving his muscled torso visible. It wasn’t what the whores here usually wore, so he must have been honest when he said he wasn’t working. 

She really should leave. But she was tired of thinking. Tired of doubting herself and everything. She just wanted to let her body work. So, without a second thought, she stepped forward and let her hand drift up along his back, tucking up into his crop top and bringing it back down using her nails. 

Charra immediately let out a purring groan, planting both hands on the wall above the lock pad and leaning into her touch. Lucatillia repeated the motion, this time scratching him even harder. The dense almost rubbery scales flexed under her nails, but didn’t break or split like human skin would. Her hands drifted around to the front of him pressing experimentally against the softer scales on his stomach. He continued his purring sounds, pressing backwards until his back met her front. 

“What do they call you?” He asked, peeking one blue tinted eye over his shoulder. 

She pursed her lips, resting her chin on his shoulder. Her hands slipped downwards, teasing his waistband with a soft touch. His body stilled, head tilting back to hit her shoulder. 

“Does it matter?” She replied, fingers finding the frills along his hips. The drell moaned, hands working quickly to enter in the passcode before turning and tugging her through the doorway. 

“There has to be something I can cry out.” He let out a quick breath, like he was trying to gather his composure. He grabbed her hand and led her further down. The hallway reminded her of a regular apartment complex. There were apartment numbers on the doors, random bland decorations throughout. A plant here and there. 

A purple tinted Asari spoke animatedly to a familiar charcoal colored Turian. Lucatillia furrowed her brows. She knew him only as Pluto. He was a submissive employed here at the brothel, and the first person she ever consenually had sex with. He was bare faced, but pleasing to look at. She was certain he was just a good actor, but he always made her feel like he was also enjoying herself. It wasn’t until she met Runil that she had sex with someone who truly wanted her back. She always told herself it was easier that way, but now looking back it she began to feel like it was just… sad. 

The two whores looked up and nodded politely at Charra as he tugged her along. Pluto stared openly as they walked past, Lucatillia just kept her gaze down. Letting her black hair hide her face. 

Charra stopped in front of a door and opened it quickly. The assassin furrowed her brows when she realized the door was unlocked. But the fruit colored alien in front of her quickly ushered her inside. He didn’t lock the door behind them either. 

He strutted languidly into his small apartment. It was a studio, containing only a plush couch that obviously doubled as a bed and a tiny kitchenette. Colorful curtains and beads adorned the walls. Different colored glass bulbs lit the room in a rainbow of colors. It was as equally as unique as it’s owner. Seeing this many colors was rare on Palaven. The entire planet was just a mix of greys and maybe brown.

Charra sat down on the couch and leaned back on his hands. His black round eyes peered up at her, both sets of eyelids blinking curiously as she looked around the room. He got up suddenly, instantly making her stiffen up and widen her stance. But the drell didn’t acknowledge it. He just began lighting a few candles around the room. He dimmed some of the colorful lights as well. “If I’m being honest, you’re the only person I’ve brought up here.” He hesitated, some of his confidence waning. He glanced around the room awkwardly. 

“How did you know I was here?” She asked, crossing her arms and following his movements. He seemed so different up here and away from the working floor. 

“I saw you walking down the street.” He replied, pulling back a sheer red curtain by the only window and pointing out. The sill was widened into a reading nook, though she didn’t see any books. Just more pillows that indicate he did truly sit there. 

“I like to people watch, from all the way up here. It’s not all that high, but I have good eyesight.” He shrugged, turning to face the woman. “I’ll be honest, I was keeping an eye out for you. I have never met anyone like you.” 

Charra stepped closer, meeting her gaze head on for the first time since she came back. He paused, blinking curiously. “Your eyes-!” He realized a hand and pushed her hair away from her face. Lucatillia reached up and grabbed his wrist, her body prickling at the strange intimacy of the movement. 

“Call me Lucy.” She murmured, pushing his hand down and instead reaching up to caress his ribcage once more. 

Charra purred, giving her the same roguish grin from before. “Lucy. You are the most beautiful human I have ever seen.” 

He tries again to reach up and touch her face, but Lucatillia just pushes him backwards until he falls onto the couch in the center of the room. 

“You talk too much.” She growled, crawling onto his lap and straddling his thighs. “Shut me up then.” He challenged with a grin. 

Lucatillia slammed her lips against his, kissing him with a ferocity she hadn’t felt in a month. 

He returns the kiss with vigor, grabbing her hips and squeezing them as he jerks her forward. He opens his mouth first, trying to jam his tongue into hers like a teenager. She grunts and jerks back, grasping his chin with her hand and holding his mouth open. His chest rises and falls dramatically, like a panting dog. Lucatillia sneers before spitting on his mouth. But Charra just groans, letting his tongue slither out and gather her saliva off of his lips. 

“You,” She starts, grinding her hips slowly as she feels his cocks emerging from under his sweats. “Do not demand anything from me. You want it. You beg. If I’m feeling nice, I’ll give it. Do you understand?” 

The drell underneath her just moans, mouth still open as she holds it. He lifts his hips up desperately to meet hers. His hands still clenched in a white knuckle grip on her hips. 

He leans up to try and capture her lips again, but she just leans away. Charra grunts and slides her heat against his cocks again, resting his forehead on her chest for a second before throwing his head back. 

“Okay okay fuck just come here.” He tries once more only to be met with more evasion. Her mismatched eyes narrowed in warning. “Please. Please Lucy. Fuck.” 

Lucatillia acquiesces, meeting his kiss that ends up being more teeth and tongue then lips. She can taste his venom, potently sweet with almost a citrus taste on his tongue. Charra kisses a path from her lips down her throat, teasing his sharp teeth on her skin before moving down to her collarbone. He shoves her dress straps down, soothing the red sun burnt skin with more kisses. She rises up on her knees and pulls the dress up over her head and discards it on the floor. Charra moves his hands up from her hips to her breasts, palming the smooth skin before grasping them more firmly. The human discards her bra next, letting it join her dress behind her. 

In the dim candle light, Charra’s skin dances with colors. A sheen of pale green and cyan flash across his scales as if there was an iridescent layer over them. She had never looked at a Runil close enough to see if his did the same. She frowns, catching Charra’s attention. The drell rumbles a soft questioning sound, his mouth descending on her breasts while they maintain eye contact. He licks curiously at her nipple. At her encouraging moan he takes it into his mouth and sucks softly. His palms drift down to her stomach, thumbs softly rubbing at a scar on her ribs. 

She remembers that scar. She got it on her first assassination. She fucked up. Got caught. And got beat up. The scar was made with a wire, she thinks. It was hard to exactly remember. He had just ripped her teeth out with pliers. She didn’t remember much else. No pain she had ever felt matched that. 

Charra suddenly bit down on her breast, hard enough to draw blood. Lucatillia gasped and in an instant was on her feet and had found the drell to the floor. He propped himself up on his elbows, smirking as he licked her blood from his lips. She inspected the bite mark with a quick glance. Stepping over him and snarling down. 

“You left.” He chuckled, his pupils blown wide in lust. One hand reached down to adjust his two hard cocks. “Had to remind you that you were here with me. Didn’t think your skin was that soft though. Don’t have too many scars for such a dangerous lady.” 

She said nothing, continuing to stand above him and watch. 

“I’m sorry, Lucy. But you’re welcome to punish me.” Charra purred, laying fully back down and shoving his sweat pants down to his knees. “I’m at your mercy.” 

He exposed his two cocks, both of them a pale pink color. He was big. Much bigger than Runil was. No wonder he was a whore. 

Lucatillia stepped over him, planting a foot by each of his shoulders. “You’ve been at my mercy the second I entered the room.” 

“Fuck yes. Please. Give it to me. Sit on my face.” One of his hands stroked his cock in jerking stuttering motions. She stared at him for a second before dropping to her knees. A small trickle of blood from her breast trailed down her hip and over her thigh. Charra turned his head and kissed her knee rapidly. “I bet you could snap my neck with your thighs.” He murmured, leaning up to kiss and brush his teeth against her skin, eyes locked on the lips of her pussy. “I could.” She agreed, her spine tingling at the twisted smirk he gave her. 

She sat down to muffle his voice, eyes closed in concentration. He paused only momentarily before adjusting and finding his rhythm. Both of his arms wrapped around her thighs as he threw himself into eating her out. There was no teasing, no gentle touches. His short but wide tongue immediately found her clit and spun around it. His hot wet mouth enveloping her heat as he switched from furious lapping motions to more gentle sucking. They both moaned, though his was more muffled. One of his hands snuck around until his infused digits entered into her pussy. She cried out. Her head tilting backwards until her fake black hair brushed against Charra’s stomach. She was already so close. The talented whore knowing exactly what it took to get her to the edge.

All of a sudden, her knees were no longer on the ground. Her shoulder blades instead hit the carpet so harshly it stole her breath. Her body tensed, thighs tightening around Charra’s neck until it froze all of his movements. Her core and abdomen tightened and flexed, getting ready to twist and throw him back down. Her hands pressed flat on the floor. He was on his knees in front of her, twin cocks twitching and dripping with precum. He didn’t flinch as he held half of her body up and off the ground. But all Lucatillia could focus on was the fact that her orgasm was chased away. 

“Gods this is better.” He rasped, shooting her a devilish grin as he freed one hand to toy with her clit. “Now I can see that pretty face.” 

Panting harshly, she lessened her hold on his neck until he could push his tongue back against her clit. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, struggling to relax in this new position where she didn’t have the upper hand. 

“Awuh, what happened to all of those pretty sounds you were making? Moan for me.” He lapped at her lips, his saliva wetter and thicker than turians or humans. She wondered briefly if it was his venom. Her head already began to spin as it worked its way into her system. 

“Fucking make me. This isn’t for your ego.” She growled, trying to speak clearly as the room began to double. 

Taking the challenge, Charra returned his attention to her pussy, growling against her with his odd alien voice and vibrating hard enough to make her gasp. Lucatilla let her head hit the carpet, already softening now that she felt her orgasm coming back. His fingers slipped back inside her, drawing out louder groans from her foggy mind. She could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs and ass cheeks as he held her in the air. She was close again. Her body tightening and pulling his mouth closer. 

Her orgasm hit her when Charra vibrated his mouth again. She came with a shout, using her legs to grind his mouth and hands against her pussy like bitch in heat. When she opened her eyes and looked around, she saw that Charra had put her down. Though her lower torso rested on the tops of his thighs. She could feel something hot and sticky against her ass. Eyebrows furrowed, she reached down and touched the substance. Looking at her fingers, she saw that he had cum against her. 

“Gods that was hot.” He sighed, lolling one head to the side as he regarded her. Lucatillia made an agreeing noise and let her eyes drift closed. Soothed by the drell’s soft scaled palms on her calf. 

“Do all humans have hair that doesn’t match?” Charra asked, thumbing through her white-blonde pubic hair. 

“Do all drell talk as much as you?” She countered, swatting his hand away. The drell just chuckled, shrugging as he shifted and moved her legs off of him. He joined her where she lay, laying on his side with his head propped up on hand. 

“Naw. They’re pretty quiet and subservient. Wasn’t until I came here that I was able to say whatever the hell I wanted.” His voice dropped a few octaves as he spoke. His hand reaching over her to toy with her hair. 

“Compact?” She whispered, peering up at him. His head blocked out all of the light, keeping his face mostly silhouetted. But she could still see the rainbow of colors dance across his scales. 

“You know quite a bit about drell. Weird kink?” He glanced back to her eyes before going back to playing with her hair. Aliens always were obsessed with human hair. 

“My soul mate is a drell.” She replied honestly. Charra froze, blinking with both sets of eyelids before chuckling and going resuming his gentle caresses. 

“I heard that Kahje finally joined the Soul Mate Project.” Her temporary lover released her hair and traced her mate mark with a finger. “Where is he?” 

Lucatillia remained silent. This wasn’t what she wanted. She pushed up until she pressed her lips against his own, pushing until he was flat on his back. Her tongue met his lips, and Charra parted his immediately. His tongue curled around hers; this kiss more gentle and sensual than the first one. She pushed herself up on all fours, crawling down his body and brushing her lips on all available skin. When she got to his stomach, his muscles tensed and jumped under her soft lips and tongue. His sweats had ridden back up, so she pulled them down and off; climbing off his body temporarily to do so. Charra also shifted and twisted until he flung his crop top off and across the room before laying back down and putting his arms behind his head. 

She kissed her way down his hips and settled her body between his legs. Her lips brushed against the frills along his lower pelvis and Charra let out a low gasp. She kissed along his opening where his cocks had retreated, changing from using her lips and her tongue until the heads began to emerge. 

“I want to fuck you in the ass.” His statement had her pausing. But she didn’t look up as she continued suckling on the head of a cock. 

Charra groaned, reaching down and grabbing on her hands. He intertwined their fingers but Lucatillia immediately tugged her hand away. The feeling when their hands touched upsetting something in her chest. 

“And in your pussy.” He paused to moan, continuing his string of vulgarity. “At the same time. Fuck. Please. I want to cum inside you. I want you to fucking bite me. Make me feel it. I want-” “You’re so greedy.” 

At the sound of her voice he silenced himself, as if eager to hear her so more. 

She humored him. “Such a useless whore. Only focusing on what you want.” She stopped and bit down on his hip, her gold teeth able to puncture the skin and hot green blood trickled down her lips. Charra let out a moaning wail, curling up around her head and rutting useless against her neck. 

She licked at the bite mark. His blood tasted more like his venom. A strange almost citrus flavor. She wondered if him being named after a fruit was more fitting then she thought. 

“I always please others. All day. Every day. I want to use you. I want you to please me.” 

She bit him again. This time on the pale cyan scales of his inner thighs. He threw his head back with another lewd moan. One of her hands came around to stroke at the blunt head of his cock. Her lips wrapped around the growing knot at the base, the neglected one jumping against her wrist. 

Switching cocks, her hand began to stroke the other. Her wrist twisting as she moved it’s length up and down. Her lips wrapped around the other one and slid down until she felt it jam at the back of her throat. Her free arm pinned his hips down so he couldn’t move. Relaxing her throat, she took him deep until she gagged, hesitating before going deeper.

“Gods yes gag on my fucking cocks.” Charra purred, voices rumbling like an engine. 

Lucatillia released him, moving up until she was kneeling. She wiped her mouth on the back of her arm. 

“Fuck, Lucy. Why-?” “Fuck me.” 

Charra blinked but then grinned pushing off the ground himself. Lucatillia stood up and sauntered over to the couch, kneeling on it with her back to the drell on the floor. 

“Use me. Isn’t that what you wanted?” She braced her hands on the back of the couch, bending and arching until her dripping pussy was on display. 

“Oh yes, fuck.” Charra jumped to his feet, immediately moving behind her and rubbing his fused fingers on her pussy. “I’m going to fuck your tight little ass.” He moaned, kissing her lower back and down until he pressed his lips against the tight ring of muscle. 

“Use lube or you won’t have any cocks to fuck with.” She warned, still watching him from over her shoulder. 

Charra laughed and leaned over to an end table, opening a drawer and procuring a pink bottle. She silently was grateful for the couch being the height it was. With her height difference with Charra, she wasn’t quite sure how he had planned on taking her from behind. But with him standing behind her, she was the perfect height.

“You better fucking scream while I’m pounding you.” His voice dropped to a whisper as he poured the lube on his finger. “Turians don’t moan. They’re so fucking quiet. You are at first, but once you get going fuck it’s so sexy.” His finger slid into her ass easier then expected, but there was still some slight resistance. 

Lucatillia grunted, closing her eyes to try and relax. Being a bit high off his venom still made her nervous. She didn’t like not being in her right mind. 

Charra began rubbing one of his cocks against her dripping lips, letting out a lewd groan as his cock slipped into her pussy easily. 

“Gods… I knew your pussy would feel incredible… but fuck.” The drell continued growling and moaning like an animal. His cock and finger filling her up simultaneously. 

It didn’t take long until she felt him adding something larger. At first she thought it was his fused fingers, but when she looked back at him she could see he was going straight for his second cock.

She shifted her hips, moaning herself as she was stretched to the limit from both holes. 

“Spirits…” She whimpered, rocking back against the two cocks inside her. Charra grabbed her hips, sliding her back and forward slowly for the first few thrusts. When she was taking him without any resistance, he adjusted and kissed her back sweetly before leaning back and slamming into her so hard she saw stars. 

Lucatillia cried out, gripping the edge of the couch as Charra began pistoning his hips into her. The lewd and wet sounds coming from in between her were barely audible with how loud the drell was groaning. He grasped the back of her neck, slowing briefly to roll his hips. His thick cocks reaching every crevice in both of her holes. 

She whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks as an orgasm hit her suddenly. Charra cried out, grabbing her neck and slamming her down over his knots as she came. Her pussy clenching and tightening as her inner walls fluttered. 

“Fuck” She panted, eyes shut as Charra resumed his harsh and deep thrusts. 

“Fuck yeah,” He sneered, rubbing up her sweaty back until his hand twisted in her hair. “This...This only works with humans. Your holes. Fuck your ass is so tight. Been wanting to do this for years. But humans don’t wanna fuck drell.” 

He peppered kisses down her shoulders, hips rolling and thrusting in her. “You good?” He asked, squeezing one of her ass cheeks in his hand. 

“Y-yeah. Just. Ah. Full.” She whimpered again as he sped up, his knots stretching her teasingly as he pulled out and slammed back in. 

“Oh you’re about to be really fucking full. Why don’t you cum again for me baby? Tighten those holes up again for me.” Charra groaned, yanking her head back by her hair as his cocks repeatedly slammed into her. 

Lucatillia reached down with one hand and began rubbing her clit furiously, chasing another orgasm as the drell’s growling voice went right to her pussy. 

This time when she came, her voice jumped to a scream as Charra roughly slammed her down over his twin knots. Her hands jumped to his wrists, trying to push him away but her spasming pussy pulled him in even deeper. She felt a sudden heat inside of her as he came, his hand on her neck tightening to almost a painful level. 

The both of them were silent aside from their shared heavy breathing. Lucatillia made the mistake of shifting her hips and pulling another groan from the both of them as his swollen knots shifted inside her. 

“Sorry babe. We’re just gonna be stuck for a few.” Charra laughed. She had a feeling he wasn’t sorry at all. 

By a few, it was almost an hour. Charra had been oddly silent the whole time. The only sounds they heard were the muffled voices of the whores in the rooms neighboring his. His hand stroked up and down her spine as they lay together. Her back almost to his chest and her head laying on his other arm. His face was nuzzled against the top of her hair. At some point the candles had burned out, leaving only a single deep blue light to fill the room. 

“How much longer?” She asked, her voice groggy from overuse. Charra just hummed, shifting his hips experimentally. 

“Not sure. Never came that hard before.” She could feel his lips smile against her head. “But if I pull out, you gonna stay and cuddle? Or are you just going to leave?” 

“I will leave.” She replied, her voice and face remaining passive even as she felt the smile from her temporary lover’s lips. “Then it’ll be a while.” He chuckled. 

Lucatillia rolled her eyes and moved to shift her hips again, but Charra just slid his arm around her torso and held her to his chest. 

“How can someone so scary be so soft.” He mumbled, rubbing his hands against her stomach. 

“Am I that scary?” She was almost ashamed by how soft her voice was. But Charra didn’t acknowledge it. 

“Mhm. Sexiest goddamn thing I ever saw. You walk in and everyone just kinda…” He stiffens up dramatically before laughing and tugging her closer. “I saw you and just knew I had to have you.” 

There was only one other person who told her she was beautiful. She had always been described as intimidating. With her harsh features and odd eyes, she looked more like a cartoon villain. But Runil looked at her like she was some sort of otherworldly creature. But in a way like someone looked like a goddess, not an eldritch horror. He… He was her soul mate. And she left him to die. 

Lucatillia pulled away suddenly, letting Charra’s cocks pop out with a wet noise. He groaned, rolling onto his back. The human sat next to him, stretching her arms up and twisting her hips as she was finally able to move. 

“You don’t have to leave. It’s late.” He offered in a small voice. He once more reached around to caress her skin. The amount he wanted to touch her was almost jarring. 

“I’ll spend the night, but on one condition.” Lucatillia ran a hand through her black hair, turning to look at Charra with her pale blue eye. 

“Tell me how to infiltrate Kahje.” 

  
  
  



	14. Died In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any just cause for feelin' like this?  
> On the surface, I'm a name on a list  
> I try to be discreet, but then blow it again  
> I've lost and found, it's my final mistake 
> 
> \- Cutting Crew “(I just) Died In Your Arms”

Charra blinked at her slowly for several long moments. Both sets of eyelids fluttering as if she just asked him to solve a complicated math problem. 

“You want…” He paused, leaning up until he sat cross legged on one side of the couch. “To break into Kahje?”

Lucatillia nodded, standing up and taking three steps to the window. She picked up her dress that was laying haphazardly across the built in seat. Her hands slipped into the pockets and procured her cigarettes; popping one out of the box and into her mouth with practiced ease. 

“That’s right.” She hummed, flicking on the lighter and holding it to one end of the stick. She sat on the window seat, turning and opening the window the few inches it was able in a slight effort to be polite. Her kindness only went so far. 

Charra followed the movement of smoke from her lips as she exhaled towards the open window. The fresh breeze sneaking through made her realize how much the room smelled like sex. 

“Why? That place kinda sucks.” He scoffs, glancing over at the nude human. His gaze averts to somewhere else in the room. 

“That wasn’t the deal. Tell me how and I’ll stay. Refuse, and I have better things to do.” She clicks her teeth, running her tongue across the metal swiftly. 

Charra just shifts again, rubbing at his thigh with a palm. “You gonna kill someone there? Assassin?” 

Typically, when she gets called an assassin, it's an insult. Spat out like some soured food. Or it’s whispered slowly, with glances darted over shoulders. Huddled close to make sure no one else hears. But the way Charra says it just rolls out like anything else he had called her tonight. As easily as her name. 

In Turian society, assassins weren’t necessarily frowned upon. They weren’t held in high regard, but the necessity of the stealthy occupation was well known. So during her career, it was kept no secret who she was or what she did. Being tied to her prominent family only meant that she was more well trusted simply because her loyalty was known to be with the Hierarchy; not a paycheck. She was not to be hired by anyone or to kill just anyone. That changed as she got older and needed to make ends meet, but that part of her life was more secretive to the outside area. She wasn’t just some human mercenary, but simply a branch of the resources the Hierarchy could employ. Being human meant it was just easier to use her as a scapegoat if things needed it. She never minded too much. She knew it was necessary. 

Lucatillia didn’t respond to Charra. She was unsure what he was thinking, although his tone did throw her off. She blew smoke out slowly, tapping the ashes on the open window frame. 

“When I first got here, they told me to be careful of any human women I saw.” He explained, smirking and only offering her a shrug. He stood up and stepped closer, holding out a hand in a silent request for her cigarette. She handed it to him wordlessly. 

“They said, ‘Charra, the human women are dangerous. They will cut you to pieces and eat you for breakfast. And the police do nothing. They can’t. There’s an assassin who lives near. She is as wrathful as she is clever. She can take any face, and look as delicate as a flower. Treat them respectfully, and do whatever they ask. And if you see the dead eyed assassin, stay as far away as you can.” He wrapped his lips around the cigarette, inhaling and coughing instantly as the smoke hit his lungs. He laughed and handed the small white stick back, waving his hand over the smoke to try and diminish it. 

“And what did you say to that?” Lucatillia murmured, standing up to her full height until she was inches from his skin. 

Charra grinned. “I said, ‘That’s hot.’ And threw myself at every human woman I saw.” 

His lips smashed against hers, hands coming to her neck and urging her closer until their bodies pressed together. She returned the kiss with a snarl, tossing the cigarette out the open window behind them. She pulled away from his lips, dragging her kisses down his face and onto the frills adorning his cheeks. He let out a ragged groan as her tongue slithered on one of the sensitive ffrills on his neck.

“I want you to kill someone for me. Ah- Fuck harder. A hanar. He’s an asshole. I’ll tell you all I know if you agree. I wanted to ask sooner but- Gods. Didn’t know if it was really you.” Charra gasped, sliding his hand into her hair and tugging as she bit a path down his chest. 

“What is to stop me from taking this information and not killing this hanar?” Lucatillia walked Charra backwards until his legs hit the back of the couch. He sat, sitting with his legs spread wide. His flaccid cocks still resting inside of his groin. She stood over him; looking down with a slight smirk on her lips. “You better have a lot of credits set aside to come to me like this.”

“All I have to pay you with is sex.” He replied with a shrug. 

Lucatillia swiped her tongue on her teeth. “So that’s why you approached me earlier? To get a free kill?” 

If she had her gun she’d shoot him in the leg. Nothing fatal. But it would get her point across. 

“Nah, I seduced you because the second I saw you I wanted to stick my tongue in your ass.” He laughed, resting his arms on the back of his couch. He looked comfortable, not at all worried about revealing he knew who she was. 

“It wasn’t until you came back did I realize it was, you. They talk about you a lot here. Can’t tell if they’re like, proud or terrified.” Charra added, following her movements as she began to pace back and forth in the small studio apartment. 

“The latter. The former, if I was turian.” She murmured. This drell had to be the strangest person she had ever met. 

“Doubt it. I think you being a soft little human makes your reputationmore impressive. I kinda thought it was something they told people to keep them from fucking any woman who walked in.” 

His words made her pause. She had never thought about it in that way. Lucatillia knew that all they ever saw when they looked at her was a simple human girl. She assumed it always made her seem less to them. It was easier shrouding herself in violence and hate; to prove she was any as bit of a threat as a krogan on ice.

“Enough about that. What do you say? Do we have a deal?” Charra patted the side of the couch, pleading up at her with a seductive smile. 

Words always came hard to the assassin. She liked listening. The more one listened, the more information they gave and the less she had to. She assumed it was a lesson from her childhood. Being in a world not of her own and learning an entire new culture so drastically different than the inherent selfishness of humans. 

So she once again said nothing. But she turned and walked towards the drell on the couch, letting him grab her and pull them both down into the soft cushions. Charra leaned over her body to grab the blanket that had fallen on the floor and pulled it over them both; arranging the pillows under her head and curling himself around her. 

“Been a while since I slept next to someone.” He yawned, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to her forehead. Lucatillia shifted closer until her chest was laying across his, her legs tangled between the drell’s next to her. “On Kahje we always slept in piles. Was so weird coming here and fucking constantly but sleeping alone.” 

“I hate sleeping next to someone.” She sighed. Her eyes studying the swirls of pale purple on his chest. 

“Of course you do you small ball of hate.” “I’m not small.” “Your asshole is.” “You have an unhealthy fixation.” “You have an addictive ass.” 

Her eyebrows furrowed together. A huff escaped her lips as Charra just began laughing at her expense. 

“Tell me about Kahje.” She asked, tapping his chest when his breathing evened out in sleep. 

“In the morning.” Charra whined. He grabbed her hand in his own and squeezed it tightly when she tried to pull it out of his grasp. 

“We had a deal.” She growled, threatening to get up. But the drell just yanked her back down, his sudden strength making the human blink in confusion. 

“The drell live in these big domes. The hanar keep us all in one area. But it’s a huge city. A big center one with a dozen or so breaking off.” Lifting a hand up, Lucatillia watched as Charra drew a map in the air with his finger. “Everything else is ocean and rainforest. Only the farmers really ever leave the cities.” 

He explained the multiple cities in surprising detail. It was then that she remembered the perfect memory associated with the species. He described the major hub in the center ruled by the main matriarch, the word he used to refer to her was foreign and lost to the human’s mind. Each secondary dome had another ruling matriarch with daughters who ruled under her. Each dome had more and more smaller ones branching off into smaller neighborhoods. But the breeding males were all kept in one area off of the main city for safe keeping. The males assigned to farming however, could be off of any one of the outer sections that were more hidden by the trees. Which meant that Runil could be in one of the 20 farming areas.

Lucatillia remained silent as Charra described the main entrances and how to spot the hidden emergency doors. Opening any one of the doors would set off an alarm as they were only meant for evacuation. However, some of the doors had the alarms turned off during work hours for ease of entering and exiting. 

‘Farming’ was also a bit of a broad term. It meant to him any sort of manual labor that required being outside. A role therefore only given to the males incapable of breeding as it usually didn’t require any sort of skill or knowledge. 

She wasn’t sure why Runil wasn’t just returned to the breeding program. It would have made her job easier. But perhaps they didn’t want him now that he had been touched by a human. 

Charra spoke well into early next morning. Giving as many details as he could recall. She was thankful. As someone who wasn’t an assassin, it was hard to know what was useful and what wasn’t. 

For example, knowing that school children played outside on sunny days usually meant that more guards and people would be outside during certain hours. Something she would need to be wary of. 

Eventually, the purring rumble of his voice had Lucatillia drifting off. She knew internally that she wouldn’t be able to sleep fully, but it was admittedly pleasant to just let her mind rest. Yet as the sun began to peek over the tops of the buildings and fill the city with a pale yellow, she slid out of Charra’s arms and slipped her clothes on as quietly as she could. The fruit colored drell lay obliviously content on the couch; one hand behind his head and the other thrown to the side. 

Leaving the brothel/apartment was easier than she would have thought. It seemed the building was only locked from the outside. Even for the main lobby of the brothel. 

It was still too early for anyone else to be awake. Soldiers wouldn’t begin moving through the city for another two hours. So Lucatillia was blissfully alone as she walked down the street and back towards her family home. Her pace was a tad faster than usual, desperately wanting to make it inside before the horrendous sun fully came out. She was already sunburnt just from the short walk the day before. 

But she didn’t regret going back to see Charra. For the first time in a month she hadn’t continuously been reminding herself to not think about Runil or her mistakes. 

Her mistakes.

She didn’t like making mistakes. She didn’t like admitting to her mistakes either. She would much rather just move on and pretend it never happened. It wasn’t just due to her ego; although she certainly knew that was part of it. It just didn’t make sense to ponder on mistakes when there is nothing one can do to change the outcome. When she has made mistakes in the past however, it was rather simple to figure out what went wrong and to not let it happen again. A lesson. That was all she needed.

But when it came to Runil and their short relationship, she couldn’t figure out why she couldn’t get it off of her mind. There was no obvious lesson to be had so she wouldn’t repeat it; but she also couldn’t help but wonder if it was truly too late to correct it.

Lucatillia sighed, crushing her empty cigarette box in her pocket. It was still too early for any corner stores to be open for more. She glanced up as her front door came into view. All of the houses in this area looked the same as any other area. Turian art was a bit of a paradoxical statement. Things were more appreciated for sentimentality rather than just what looked pretty. It was still home. She grew up here. Nearly every fond memory in her entire life was in these walls. Although as of right now she almost missed her plain apartment on the Citadel.

She unlocked the door quickly and slipped inside; locking it once more behind her. The house was dark, as she expected. But she could probably navigate it blindfolded. 

Lucatillia slipped her heels off, holding them in her hand as she made her way up the stairs and towards her bedroom. However when she reached the top of the stairs, she paused at the sight of her father’s office. The was open, which never happened, and Father himself was seated at his desk. The coal colored turian was reading a data pad in his hand; the blue lighting made his yellow tattoos glow against his black armored skin. 

He looked up at her and seemed to pause himself. Lucatillia rested her hand on the doorframe before entering. She came around to sit at the single chair in front of his desk. His black eyes followed her movements. 

“You didn’t have to wait up for me.” She whispered, curling up in the chair as a slight chill overtook her. 

He just chuckled and set the data pad aside, leaning forward onto his arms. 

“Yes I did. I’m your father. It’s my job.” He regarded her it’s a raised brow plate, giving the human a once over. 

His deep purring trill asked a single question, “Are you okay?” She only nodded in response. Her mismatched eyes turned to gaze out the window. 

“Mother mad at you?” She had truly never seen the two argue. One of them always would just make a decision and the other would agree with it. It was a rare kind of trust she had only ever seen in her parents. If one of them had anything to say, they would add to it or inquire further. But never an argument. 

“No. It was just a difference in opinion is all.” Father sighed and also turned his head to look out of the window. “I think you need to return to your routine; go back to the same thing it was before you left. Miloponia says you’re not the same, so it’s not possible.” 

He trilled in hesitation before sighing once more. “All we both want is for you to be happy. I trust you to make the right choices, daughter. I raised you right.” 

Her metal teeth clicked against her real ones before she voiced her desires. “I want to infiltrate Kahje.” 

Dark black eyes met her mismatched ones. “You want to break in, or get your soul mate back?” 

“Not sure yet.” She shrugged. Lucatillia did her best to play off the indifference, but internally she was coiling with anxiety. Her father already stuck his neck out for her to sneak back home and had to try and salvage her reputation for abandoning her soul mate to those who knew she still lived. For one of the first times all they had to do was tell the truth; Runil didn’t want her. But unmatching wasn’t possible. Even still she knew deep down she pushed him into hating her. She tried to tell herself she didn’t care, but the more she thought about it, the more it ate her up. 

“Okay.” 

Lucatillia blinked at her father. “Okay?” 

He just nodded. “Yes, okay. Did you think I would say no?” 

Her hesitation was the only answer he needed. 

“We’re family. Of course we will all help you.” Father stood up and opened a drawer on a filing cabinet behind him. 

The use of the words ‘we’ and 'all' didn’t escape her. Surely he didn’t mean the whole family? 

“Miloponia had a feeling you would want to do this. So we already started to form a plan. She always was strangely in tune with you kids and your emotions. She always knew what you were feeling and what you needed. I was never so good at it. I just knew how to keep you safe. She knew how to keep you sane.” 

His eyes glanced over at her as he dug through the numerous data pads. “Well, sorta.” 

His joke made her snort. But Lucatillia stood and walked around his desk until she looked over his shoulder. 

“I’m glad she does. I’m not even sure I know what I need.” She retorted with a shrug. 

Father just nodded. “Ah, yeah. You get that from me.” 

He always did that and it always warmed her heart. In a conversation with her father, he would never use language to admit that she wasn’t actually his blood daughter or that she was different as a human. The most he would do was say she was different because she was adopted. Her father was the only one who never treated her any differently. It was probably why she tended to favor him more than her mother. Not to diminish the love she had for her mother; she just preferred not talking about her emotions. 

Lucatillia knew that her parents were far from perfect. As an adult she could finally admit that. But it didn’t lessen the love she had for her family. 

“Here. I already attempted to contact the matriarch you purchased Runil from. It was hard finding a name. They didn’t exactly write you a receipt. But Lucivus helped find her. I sent official notice that despite your death, Runil was still part of this family as your husband and therefore belonged to us.” Father growled and flicked his mandibles out to show his teeth. A blue tongue flicked out along the front of his shark like incisors. “Think that’s what made them throw him out as a farmer. He’s not owned by anyone then. But we were still denied access.” 

His talons tapped on the screen as he showed her the correspondences. The informal language and grammatical errors coming from the matriarch had her raising her eyebrow. Father’s messages were obviously written as someone like a lawyer or politician would. But the matriarchs seemed more like they were messages between friends. She guessed these powerful matriarchs weren’t as educated as they thought. 

“I told them that holding Runil hostage could potentially cause the turian military to get involved as he would be considered a citizen through marriage. But…” 

“Getting any sort of military involvement would take months.” Lucatillia finished with a sigh. They didn’t have months. 

Father nodded. “Good thing you kids are your own military.”

He set the data pad on his desk and let out a snarling yawn. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and yanked her easily against his warm armored skin. 

“Go get some rest.” He left a strange alien version of a kiss on the top of her head as he drug her out of the room. 

“Well that’s not going to happen.” She quipped, earning a harsh pinch to her cheek. She jerked her head away and rubbed at the reddening skin. 

“You’re not too old for me to knock the attitude out of you.” His rumbling voice may have sounded intimidating, but his laughing trill made it an obvious joke. “Go to bed. No more heist planning. You can’t think when you’re tired.” 

Lucatillia huffed but nodded, wishing her father a good night before retiring into her room to catch a couple of hours of sleep. 

  
  


She didn't sleep at all. How could she? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. But there’s a lot of build up until the these two idiots get reunited. Our little crybaby is going to be showing up again very soon. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first story of any sort of real length or plot. So please give me any sort of thoughts or criticism! I wrote this as practice on character development and unreliable narrators for my comic book. 
> 
> So any feedback is appreciated, not matter how small or nit picky. <3


End file.
